


Blood and Lust

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fighting, Gore, M/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: An elder once told Aoi an ancient story about the humans, vampires, and werewolves, Aoi is constantly thinking of that story and about the humans the elder mentioned. A new species? Aoi blew that part off. He may be the leader of the vampire clan, but he doesn't care about the clan or anyone except for Uruha. He's always looked after himself and Uruha, but that changed one night, when he saved a human.





	1. Prologue: The Dream

            “Takanori!” Akira shouted as he ran into the classroom.

The shorter turned around and waved. “What’s up?”

“I had that dream again last night.” Akira said sitting in his seat.

“Ok and…?”

“It was a little different. I saw the man’s face this time.”

“Details.” Takanori ordered.

“His face is strong and smooth. His eyes are sharp and black, his lips are just perfect. In this dream, he had short hair, but still black. His skin is a milky pale, he’s built very nicely.”

“How do you know? Was he shirtless too?”

“No, no. His shirt was open! Like the last dream, he just stood there, but he smiled at me. I walked to him and we hugged, but then it turned really bad.”

“Did he rape you?” Takanori spat out.

“No. He disappeared and I was suddenly in this run down building. A short shadow appeared, he had claws and fangs. On the other side of the room, a hairy monster appeared and they started fighting. Then I was on my back, the shadow was on top of me. He was smiling, then he shot his head down and I woke up.”

Takanori looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. “That’s pretty weird. Did you watch a scary movie before going to bed?”

Akira shook his no, then looked out the window.

“Don’t worry about it Aki, it was just a dream.”

“But, it felt so real.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the boogie man.” Takanori giggled.

Akira smiled.

            That night Akira was squirming in his bed, from the nightmare he was having. It started off the same, but it was very different. He saw the raven haired man was fighting the monster. It had him pinned on the ground, Akira screamed for it to stop, but the creature stabbed it’s claws into the man’s chest.

 “I’m finally going to kill you.” The creature screeched as he yanked the man’s heart out from his chest. The man coughed out blood, then looked over at Akira.

He smiled, mouthing some words, then the beast gripped his head and ripped it off. Akira popped up screaming, then leaned over the bed and puked. The bedroom door swung open and the light was turned on.

“Aki!” Takanori yelled running to the bed. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“What’s going on?” Takanori’s mother walked in and his dad was right behind her.

Akira grabbed his friend and started crying onto his shoulder. His mother cleaned up the vomit and both parents left the room knowing that Akira would only open up if he was alone with Takanori.

“That’s horrible.” Takanori mumbled. “What did he say?”

Akira shivered at the sight of the man’s smiling face. “He said…I love you.”


	2. The Beginning

(Aoi’s Pov)     

            For thousands of years, the three major clans fought for survival. Each taught to hate each other to the point of killing. The vampire, the werewolf, and the human. Centuries ago, longer than any race could remember, a terrible massive war broke out between the three clans. The smaller clans ran for shelter, some even put their whole clans into an eternal sleep, just to get away. The battle took place on a barren land where the three clans met.

            The vampires and the werewolves underestimated the humans. Both thought they would take a mere day to destroy, then the real fight would begin, but they didn’t expect the humans to bring pure silver into the battle. The battle that was thought to last a life time, lasted only a few days. The humans massacred the two other clans, pushed the remainder into hiding. From then on, the humans were at the top of the food chain.

            After a few centuries, the human population became so big, the vampires and werewolves could sneak throughout and feed upon them. To prevent the extinction of both races, the vampires and the werewolves made an oath to never interfere with each other and to only take what was needed from the humans. Even though this oath was made, fights still happened, sometimes the human lost, but most the time they had enough weapons to take down a vampire.

            We were told to only eat when necessary, but a lot of the members from both species became frightened of the human and ended up starving themselves to death because they wouldn’t leave their homes. Even to feed off animals was a battle and the brave ones or the ones that wanted to live went out for food.

            That was the story the last elder told me before he died. I’m one of the few who still know this story, one of the few who can change a human into a vampire, one of the few that had to look for the new species. The elder told me that it was a new species of human, a new adaptation they were having. Vampires like me, born from the blood of a noble vampire, can change a human to a vampire just by biting them.

            The elders forbid any new vampires to be created without their approval, meaning we had to send low vampires to get blood for us, or else we would have to kill the humans we drink from. I saw no point in their rules. Anyways, this new species, is rare, but they exist. They have the ability to remain human after we’ve bitten them, also, once they reach a certain point, they’ll stop aging. The last elder told me that these ‘humans’ have rich blood that could fill a vampire for days with just a small drop.

            That part peaked my interest. I’m always looking for some good blood. Unfortunately, this was all told to me over three hundred years ago. I have yet to find this new human species and to be honest I really don’t believe that it’s true anymore.

“What are you doing Aoi?” Uruha broke my train of thoughts.

I sighed as the city noises take over my ears again. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” He asked, joining me sitting on the edge of the skyscraper.

“What the old man told me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I’m trying to figure out why he told me. Besides there isn’t much else to do.”

“I guess, but I’m starving.”

“Then go eat.”

“But I’m tired of the same meal all the time. Those guys have the nastiest blood and it’s ruining my complexion.”

            I looked over and saw him rubbing his face while looking in a compact mirror. We’re not like the vampires in those stupid human stories. A stake in our heart won’t kill us, we don’t die or sparkle in the sun, we just like the night time, and we get hurt the same way humans do. We heal a lot faster, if we break a bone, it’ll heal within minutes, same with gunshot wounds and stab wounds. The only difference is, if we get shot in the head or heart, we’ll live, unless it’s a pure silver bullet. In this day and age pure silver is made only for jewelry. We can’t fly, we can’t change into bats, but we will die if we don’t drink blood.

“Yoo-hoo!” Uruha was waving his hand in my face. “Stop spacing out will ya.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyways, can I please have a meal other than those nasty hobos. There blood always taste of cheap, nasty liquor.”

“I thought you liked alcohol.”

“I do. The good stuff, not the two dollar piss tasting shit.”

“Then go drink from him.”

“No way! I’m not changing him just so I can have a good meal.”

“Then kill him afterwards.”

“You’re an ass. I could never do that to him.”

“Why not?”

            “Aoi, he’s kind and gentle. He has many friends, he’s loved by almost everyone and I love him too. I don’t want to give him this fucked up life. Always hiding. Searching for someone who won’t be missed so he can get his nutrient. This life isn’t for him.” He looked as if he was about to cry.

“Uru,  that is why I hate love. It always ends in pain.”

“You just never tried. Sometimes it doesn’t.”

I sighed. There was a long silence and then I notice him staring at me. “What?”

“I’m still hungry.”

I sighed, but giggled. “As long they’re over twenty.”

“Yay! Are you going to join me?”

“No thanks.”

“Well don’t starve yourself.” And with that he vanished.

I stared up at the night sky. I smell rain coming. 

            I open my eyes to find it pouring all around me, the city has gotten quiet. It’s late, storming, I enjoy this loneliness. It was peaceful until I heard a scream in the distance. I swear, I think Uruha enjoys scaring people before he eats. But then, I heard a familiar growl from the same direction. It couldn’t be.

            I quickly jumped down on to the lower buildings and run across towards the scream. I stop after a few buildings and saw a blonde running down an alley with a beast behind him. He jumps onto the blonde, but before he could bite on the man’s neck, I jumped down and kicked him off into the wall.

“Saga! What the hell are you doing here?” I asked in a harsh tone.

He started laughing as he transformed back into his human form. “You’re protecting humans now?”

“As if. This is my city. You have no right stealing my clan’s food.”

“Oh. I wasn’t here to steal your food. I was sent after a traitor who se hiding here and I got hungry. One human should be ok, shouldn’t it?”

“No. Find who you’re looking for and get out! Don’t even touch another human.” I said then turned to towards the man. I sensed him running towards me, so I get ready to strike him.

“Don’t Saga!” A voice yelled from the top of the building. I turn and see Saga stopped a few feet away from me and then a kid jumped in front of him.

“Come on Nao I can take him.”

            “No you can’t. He’s too strong for you to fight.” Nao turned to face his friend. “As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with him. We’re not here to feed, we’re here to find a target. After that we’re leaving.”

“At least let me put that guy out of his misery and take a leg with me.” Saga begged.

I looked down and saw the blonde laying on his stomach, breathing hard as the puddle of blood got bigger around him.

“Leave my sight and if I see you again, I will kill you.” I said then kneeled next to the body as I heard the two creatures leave. The man grunted as I picked him up. He has a gash on his stomach from where Saga clawed him, he was unconscious, and losing a lot of blood. I sighed.

“Either drink his blood or heal him.” Miyavi said walking in the alley.

“What are you doing here?”

“I sensed a werewolf and I came here to kill it, but it seems you ran it off. You better hurry, that guy doesn’t have but a few minutes.”

I sighed. What a mess.

            I entered my home and laid the guy on the couch. I removed his tattered shirt and took out the small glass flask Miyavi gave me. The red liquid inside is made of vampire blood, but was made to heal deadly wounds on humans, so it doesn’t change them or anything. I poured it on the wound then bandaged him up and covered him with a blanket. I sat on the couch and studied him for a moment. His hair is blonde, he has a cloth covering his face, he’s wearing makeup that’s smeared now,  he’s well built, he’s—

“What’s this?” Once again Uruha has broken my train of thoughts.

“He was attacked by Saga.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No. They were hunting for a traitor.” I glared at him. “If I took the time to kill him, this guy would have died.”

“So. You should have killed Saga.”

“You should have never brought Kai here! They’re hunting him and our food is being chased because of it!”

“Kai is on our side, they would have killed him.” Uruha looked down at the guy and his eyes got wide

“What?”

“That. He’s his best friend.”

“Who?”

“He’s Takanori’s best friend.”

“You really are stalker.”

“So. I don’t know his name though.”

“Mmm.” The guy shifted a little.

“I think he’s waking up.” Uruha whispered. “Get his name. I’m going to bed. Night.”

“Night.”

“Mmm.” The guy opened his eyes and looked around as he sat up. “Where… where am I? What happened?”

“You were attacked.”

            He looked at me, then his eyes got wide. “Th-that thing.”

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

“N-no way!” He jumped to his feet.

Before I could say anything, he started falling, but I caught him. “You lost a lot of blood. You need to lay down and rest.”

“Who?” He mumbled.

“My name is Aoi.”

I laid him back down where he safely passed out.

            An annoying ring tone woke me up the next morning. I was still sitting in the chair across from the guy. After a few minutes, I realized that his phone was ringing in his pocket. I grumbled getting up, I raised the blanket and grabbed the phone.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Who is this? Where’s Akira?”

“Ah, his name is Akira. You must be his friend.”

“Who are you?”

“Name’s Aoi. Your friend got really drunk last night, so I brought him to my place. If you want I’ll give directions how to get here.”

“Please.”

            So I gave him directions and after about twenty minutes, someone was ringing the doorbell. I opened the door to see a short guy with crimson hair. He glared up at me and entered without permission, but I just smiled as I closed the door.

“I know you lied to me earlier.” The shorter turned around and glared at me. “Aki was on his way back from the store, but he never came home. So tell me, what the hell happened?”

“Mmm.” Akira started moving around, which caught the shorter one’s attention. He ran to his friend and kneeled beside the couch. “Wa…water.”

I went to the kitchen and returned a minute later with a glass of water, then placed it at the blonde’s lips. His eyes open and he slowly drunk it.

“Akira? What happened?”

“Mmm.” Akira blinked, but passed out again.

“Akira?” His friend shook him.

“Stop,” I said grabbing his hand. “Your friend needs to rest. He was attacked last night.”

“What? Did you call the police or anything?”

“I couldn’t. He got a small gash, but he bled out a lot. I brought him here and bandaged him up. He needs to sleep to get his blood back to normal.”

“Why didn’t you take him to a hospital?”

            I heard one of the bedroom doors open and then Uruha came out yawning. “What’s all the commotion?”  Then he saw the red head and froze with a shock expression.

“Uruha?” Red head spoke up. “My friend was hurt and you didn’t tell me!”

“He didn’t know. I didn’t even know you two knew each other.” I spoke up.

“I-I’m sorry Takanori, I didn’t know he was here.”

The red head sighed. “It’s ok. Thanks for helping him. Do you mind if I stay until he wakes up?”

“No, go ahead.” I said. I motioned for Uruha to follow me to the kitchen down the hall.

            “Aoi I know.”

“What the hell? How well do you two know each other?” I asked trying to keep my voice down.

“Well, there’s no point in lying to you is there?  We talked. It was accident, but I ended up talking to him one day. Then every evening I would stop by his coffee shop and we would talk, drink coffee. It’s  been almost a year now since we’ve met.”

“Why did you keep this secret from me?”

“I didn’t want you to be mad and tell me to stop.”

“I wouldn’t have told you to stop. Just to be careful.”

Uruha shook his head, still looking at the ground, but he followed me back out to the living where Takanori was sitting on the floor. Uruha sat next to him and I headed back to my room to rest.

            I opened my eyes, my room is completely dark except for the digital clock on my nightstand. It’s a little past nine, so that means it’s time to get up and go eat. I walk out into the dark apartment and find the blonde sitting up on the couch, looking out the window.

“You feeling better?” I asked.

He jolted and quickly turned to look at me. “Um…yeah.”

“Good. Have you ate?”

“I just woke up. I’m not going to rummage through your kitchen without permission.”

I smiled. “Let’s find you something to eat then.”

I motioned him to follow me down the hall, I turned on the light, which made us both squint our eyes.

“Do you have any tea?” He asked.

“Yeah I’ll make you a cup.”

We stayed quiet after that. He sat at the table as I made the tea and when it got done I made us both a glass and sat down him.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“No problem.”

“S-Suzuki Akira.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Suzuki Akira. You said your name was Aoi?”

“Yes.” There was a bit of silence. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“Um… that thing—”

“It was nothing.” I stopped him.

            “It tried to kill me. I saw you kick it off of me. I saw him change into a human. Werewolves aren’t real, yet one attacked me. It wasn’t a werewolf, werewolves live in forests and they change on a full moon. Werewolves don’t exist, so what was that?”

“Stupid human.” I mumbled. His eyes got wide. “They are real. One did attack you. Those stories that you humans tell only have a little bit of truth in them. Everything else is exaggerated. Only babies change on a full moon, after their fifth year they learn control. Some do live in the forest, but a lot live in cities and suburbs too.”

“Y-you’re crazy.” He stood up and started stepping back. “They don’t exist.”

I stood up and before he could blink, I had him against the wall. I held his arms above his head, and held his body in place by pushing my own body against him. “They do. One attacked you and you’re lucky that he didn’t infect you. If he did, you would be a werewolf right now and I would kill you.”

“Let go of me!”

“Even if you were at your full strength you wouldn’t be able break my hold on you.”

            “Please.” He begged. His whole body was shaking and something red caught my eye. He was bleeding from his wound. I sighed, letting his arms go and because he was shaking so bad, he fell to the floor. I lifted him up and helped him walk back to the couch. I removed the gauze and saw that the wound has healed to a long, but shallow cut.

“I’m sorry.” I said. “I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“I thought they didn’t exist.” He mumbled. “Does this mean you’re one too or something?”

“Like hell I am!” I yelled. “I’m not a damn werewolf.”

“Then how do you about them and how did you protect me?”

I sighed, but then I saw the blood running down, so what better way to show him? He gasped when I licked the line of blood. His blood tastes so good. So fresh and so strange, but very good. He shivered as I continued to lick his cut. I quickly found myself wanting more of it, so I pulled back and started wrapping his stomach back.

“Now do you understand?” I asked.

“Not really. Why did you do that? It’s disgusting. How do you know if have AIDs or not?”

“Your blood is clean and very rich. It tasted nice and healthy.”

“B-but how?” His voice shook.

“You’re not this dumb are you?”

“Huh?”

“I’m a vampire.” I showed my fangs to him and his jaw dropped.

“Don’t kill me! Please don’t drink my blood!”

“I’m not going to! Now calm down!”

He shook his head, but he still shook like crazy.

“Why are you shaking?”

“Oh…” He looked down at his hands. “It hasn’t stopped since I was attacked.”

“It’ll stop in a few hours.”

He shook his head and we sat there in awkward silence for a while.

“You seem more calm than most people.” I said.

“Oh no. Deep down I’m freaking out.”

I started laughing. “You’re so weird!”

“Hey!”

            But I laughed even louder. I heard the door opening and closing, then the light was turned on. I looked over and saw Uruha and Ruki holding up bags staring at us. Uruha ran straight to Akira and grabbed his hands.

“You must tell me what you did.”

“What?” Akira asked confusingly.

“You got Aoi to laugh.” He turned to me. “You were laughing.” He turned back. “I’ve never got him to laugh.”

“Akira’s very funny.” Takanori said.

“I am not.” Akira scratched the back of his head. I could tell he was blushing even behind his nose band.

“What’s in the bags?” I asked.

“Food! Let’s eat!” Uruha shouted.

We sat down as Uruha prepared everything, but I decided to help. Yeah vampires have to eat the basics like humans, we can’t just live off blood, we have to have basic nutrients.

“I told him.” I whispered, so the two humans couldn’t hear.

“Told him what?” He whispered as well.

“He asked what attacked and he figured it was a werewolf so I told him. And I told him about me.”

“Aoi!”

“Shh. I know, but I trust him.”

He looked at me funny. “Well then you can’t be mad when I say that I told Takanori, too.”

“When?”

            “A few months ago I had gotten to the point where I was in need of blood. I found a dog outside his café and started drinking from it, then he walked out and saw me. He freaked out at first, but when I showed him and explained everything, he calmed down. When we were out earlier, I told him that you were also one and what attacked his friend. He promised to keep his mouth shut and he has.”

“Why do you always wait this long after something happens to tell me?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

We plated the table and sat down with them, but before we started eating.

“Okay, let me say this.” I stood up. “You both know our secret now.”

They looked at each other then back at me.

“You know that we’re vampires. You have to keep it a secret.”

“We will.” Takanori said. Akira shook his head yes.

“Good.”

“Um…” Akira had his head down. “That guy, thing, whatever, w-will it attack me again?”

“No. They weren’t supposed to be here, but because of a member of their clan betrayed them and ran here, they’re here hunting him. They shouldn’t attack you again.” I said.

“O-okay.” He mumbled. I sat down and started eating, then they started.


	3. The Promise

            A month has passed since then. Saga and Nao discontinued their search after a few days and went back home.  Uruha had been bringing Takanori home with him a lot here lately because his café needed some fixing up and sometimes they would bring Akira along. We would eat, hang out, they would go to bed and I would go to the top of my usual skyscraper and sit.

            Sometimes Uruha would join me, but most times he’s watching Takanori sleep. The creep.  I wonder if they’re bringing Akira today? I seem to be asking that question a lot here lately. He’s gotten more open with us and he’s talking a lot more. He doesn’t seemed scared about Saga anymore and he seems comfortable around us. I hear the front door open and I quickly walk out of my room to see only Takanori and Uruha walking towards the living room. I feel the smile on my face disappear.

“Hey.” Uruha said with a smile.

“Hey.” I mumbled. I walked to kitchen and was surprised.

“Hey.” Akira said putting a case of beer in the fridge.

“Hey.” I smiled again. “You eating with us tonight?”

“I planned on it.”

“Good.” I said. He smiled and grabbed a bag of cans. “Let me help.”

“Thanks.”

            I helped him put the food away, then we walked out to the living room and saw the other two giggling. Akira walked past me towards the bathroom and theirs giggles got louder.

“What is so funny?” I asked.

“You.” Takanori snorted.

“How am I funny?”

“The way you act when Akira’s around.” Uruha said. “When you walked out, you had a smile until you saw that he wasn’t here. Then when you went to the kitchen, your face lit up. You always help him and you’re always smiling around him. You have been doing that since you met him. You know what that means?”

“What?”

“You have a crush on him!” He sung.

“I do not!”

“Do too.”

“Don’t worry.” Takanori joined in. “Akira is gay.”

They started laughing when my face turned red.

“What’s so funny?” Akira asked coming in.

“Nothing.” Uruha giggled. “Taka, would you help me cook?”

“Sure. You two sit and relax!”

            They got up and walked to kitchen as we sat down on the couch. We pretty much stayed quiet the whole time, but I would sneak glances at him. His thin yet masculine body, his sharp eyes, his lips, they were all too much. Maybe Uruha was right, maybe I do have a crush on him.

“What?” Akira caught my attention.

“Nothing. I was just thinking.”

He scooted close to me. “About what?”

“Uh…N-nothing.” I leaned away from him.

He gave a sad smile and shifted back to where he was, then it really was silent. Did I do something wrong? Was it my reaction? Oh man.

“It’s done!” Uruha shouted from the kitchen about thirty minutes later. We sat down and ate in silence. Uruha looked at me and tried to say something, but he decided not to and continued eating.

“Hey Aoi.” Takanori broke the silence. “Uruha told me about your secret spot.”

Cough! Cough! Uruha started choking on his noodles.

“Anyways, he told me about it. Why don’t you take Aki there after you’re done eating?”

I looked at Akira who gave a slight smile.

“Are you scared of heights?” I asked.

“Not really.”

“Do you want to?”

He smiled and shook his head. We continued eating in silence.

            Next thing I knew, I was putting my shoes on. We walked out and headed down the road.

“So where are you taking me?” Akira asked.

“You’ll see.” I scooted a little closer. We continued to walk in this comfortable silence for quite a while, then we reached the building. I dragged him in a nearby alley.

“Get on my back.” I kneeled so he could.

“Um… do I have to?”

“I could always hold you princess style.”

            He quickly climbed on my back and yelped when I jumped up on to the small building’s roof. I think I would much rather carry him princess style so I could see his face. I jumped across the four streets and onto a window pane of the skyscraper. He tightened his grip as I jumped to the different layers of the building, until I got to the very top. I let go of his legs so he could stand back up, but he wouldn’t let go of my neck.

“I thought you weren’t scared of heights.”

“I’m ok with normal heights. I had no idea we we’re going to the top of a freaking skyscraper!” He tried not to shout. I laughed.

“How normal do you think I am?”

“Well…”

“I hate being normal, it’s boring!”

“Hmm.”  He sounded uneasy.

“You’ll be safe as long as I’m here.”

“You won’t leave will you?” He mumbled.

“Not without you.”

 He let go of me so I could turn around and smile at him. He looked around with an open mouth.

“Whoa. The city is so pretty from up here.”

“That’s why I come up here. Plus when it’s really quiet up here when nobody’s out.”

He grabbed my hand and led me to the edge so he could look down.

“Oh, jeez.”

I pulled him back. “Then don’t look down dummy.”

He stepped away and turned, but looked over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at me. A cold gust of wind blew, making him shake. I took off my leather trench coat and laid it on his shoulders, so he put his arms in as he turned around, then he smiled at me. Another gust hit us and this time he pushed himself against my body, so I wrapped my arms around his waist.

            He pushed back a little so we could look at each other’s faces. I got close to his face, he got close to mine and we closed our eyes as our lips touched. He opened his lips so I could slide my tongue in and explore his mouth. He rubbed my cheek, I gripped his hair and pulled him more into the kiss. I pulled off so we could breathe, but then he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I couldn’t help, but smile.

“Are you going to suck his blood or what?” A familiar voice said. I broke from the kiss and saw Kyo sitting on the edge of the building a few feet away from us.  “Well are you?”

How did I not sense him?  “Leave.”

“You’re not. You were really kissing him. You. Are you in love with a human? Oh man. That’s funny!” He started laughing.

“Shut up!”

He stopped and glared at me. “If you’re not going to I might as well enjoy him!”

            He vanished, but I whipped around and punched him before he could bite down on Akira’s neck. He went flying back, but landed on his feet and slid back to the edge of the roof. I pulled Akira behind me. I grew my nails out to talons and pushed my fangs out where they were fully showing. I felt my eyes changing colors and as I was changing, so was Kyo.

“Akira. You see that large block holding the flag?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Run over there and stay there.”

“But—”

“Do it!” I yelled. He looked scared, but shook his head and started running over there. I sensed Kyo moving, I jumped and tackled him as he appeared beside Akira. He bit down on my shoulder as I dug my talons into his stomach. He kicked me off, but I landed on my hands and flipped to my feet. He jumped to his feet and smiled. His eyes were a dark crimson and they were getting darker.

            He jumped towards me, trying to punch me, but I dodged and punched his ribs. We stood a foot away from each, slashing away at each other. He clawed my face making my head turn and I saw Akira. He was staring with wide eyes, his face was pale white, and I could even see him trembling.

“Don’t get distracted!” Kyo yelled as he punched me off the edge of the roof.

“Aoi!” Akira yelled. I dug my nails in the concrete and then I heard him scream.

“No!” I yelled, pushing myself up and I jumped high enough to grab the edge. I pulled myself up and saw Kyo holding Akira against the wall. “Don’t!”

He was about to bite down when a brown headed man came out of nowhere and kicked Kyo in the head. He went flying across the roof as Akira fell forward in the same direction. I pulled myself up and ran over there. I lifted him to his feet and checked his neck and shoulders for bite marks. I sighed in relief when there wasn’t any.

“I’m still here.” Kyo said walking closer.

“If you want to live you better leave now. You can’t take the both of us.” Tora said growing his nails out.

Kyo smirked. “I’ll be back.” With that he vanished.

My knees gave out and I fell.

“Aoi!” Akira shouted. He kneeled next to me and I leaned against him. I retracted my claws and fangs back to their normal sizes. “Are you ok?”

“I need… I need blood.”I mumbled.

“Then drink some of mine.” Akira surprised me.

“N-no. Home. I have some for occasions like this.”

“I’ll get you home.” Tora said helping me stand back up.

 “Take Akira down first then come back.”

He shook his head and lifted the blonde up then jumped down with him. After a minute he was back up and taking me down where he put Akira, then they put my arms around their shoulders to help me walk.

            I walked up some steps and I hear the door open. I just continue walking, I hear people talking.

“Oh my god! Aoi!” Uruha shouted.

“He needs blood.” Tora said. I heard someone run a across the room as we continued walking in. “Lay down.”

I sit back and landed on the couch. I turned my body so I could lay down properly. I smell familiar blood. I opened eyes and saw blood dripping off Akira’s right hand. I reached out and grabbed his wrist to see a scrape on his palm. He shivered as I licked the blood off his finger and off the scrape.

            A hand moves my face away, then I see it was Uruha and he was holding a medical bag filled with blood. He placed it on my lips, so I bit down into it and started drinking. I notice Akira is watching me as his hand is being cleaned up by the red head. I drunk a whole other bag before sitting up and stretching.

“Feel better?” Tora asked.

“Much.” I said popping my neck. “Thanks for saving Akira.”

“No problem.”

“Um…” The blonde had walked in. He was still wearing my coat. “Why wouldn’t you drink my blood?”

I looked at Tora, he smiled as he got up and left us alone. I patted the spot next to me and waited for him to sit down. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

“Tora, the one you just met, Uruha, Kyo and I are the last four noble bloods of the vampires. Which means, if we bite a human, they’ll turn into a vampire. I don’t want you to have this life.”

He wrapped his arm around my chest. “What if I want to?”

I pulled away from him. “You don’t want this life. You see friends age and get old and die. You witness wars, torture, and sadness. The people you love die around you all the time.”

“But I—”

“Don’t say you love me. You don’t. You like me. You haven’t known me long enough to fall in love with me.”

“Yes I have! Why does anyone have to know someone for a long time before they can say ‘I love you’ to them?” He shouted, standing up.

            I jumped to my feet and got into his face. “You may like me, but you cannot love me! I’m a vampire! I kill people! I ruin lives! I’m not loved! I’m hated and feared. You shouldn’t even like me!”

“But I do.” He whispered. He walked to the door, slipped his shoes on, then walked out. I sat down, staring at the door and then noticed everyone staring at me from the dining room.

“What?”

Takanori made a dash to the door, but Uruha stopped him, then walked over and sat next to me. “Are you going after him?”

“…”I stayed quiet.

“Do you like him?”

I shook my head yes.

“You know he likes you too, right?”

I shook my head again.

 “Akira loves you, you like him. Yet you yelled at him, making him run out in the night right after Kyo attacked you to get his blood.” Uruha stated.

“Shit!” I yelled jumping to my feet. I ran out the door and followed the scent of his blood.

            I jumped roof to roof searching. I finally saw the blonde wearing my trench coat, walking down the side walk. I jumped off and ran to him. I grabbed his arm, making him turn, and I didn’t waste any time pulling him into a kiss. He cupped my cheeks as he used his tongue to play with mine. I wrap my hands around his body pulling him closer to me as we deepen the kiss. I finally pulled away so we could breathe.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s ok. You talk very badly of yourself.” He said rubbing my face. “You know that none of that is true. You have good friends that care about you, like Uruha, Takanori and I believe Tora is a good friend of yours too.”

“True. What about you?”

He smiled. “I love you. Even if you don’t want to hear it, I do love you.”

“I still ruin lives and I still kill people.”

“Then don’t do it anymore. Knock a person out, put their blood in a medical bag and drink from it.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” I hugged him some more. “Let’s get back. I think everyone is worried about you.”

“You also need a shower and to change your clothes.”

I looked down at myself. I’m covered in dried up blood and my clothes are tattered, so yeah I’m currently the definition of a mess.

            I shook my head, then we started walking back and he grabbed my hand. His warm fingers tangle with mine and I tighten my grip, getting closer to him. We walked in peaceful silence and when got to my door, I kissed his forehead. We walked in and saw Tora, Uruha, Takanori, Miyavi and Kai, sitting in my living room watching tv.

“What the hell? Did you guys decide to have a party while I was gone?” I asked.

“Hi!” Miyavi shouted with a smile. Kai smiled innocently then looked at the floor.

 “Akira, Mr. ponytail there is Miyavi and the brown head is Kai. Watch out, Miyavi is crazy.”

“Oi!” He shouted. Everyone started laughing.

“I’m taking a shower, be nice to him.” I said walking towards the back. I heard burst of laughter as I close the door. I turned the hot water on, undressed, then stepped in.

            After I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist, dried my hair with another towel, then walked out. When I got to the living room, I noticed how quiet everyone was. Reita was sitting at the dining table, Takanori was sitting next to him and Uruha was sitting on the table talking to the blonde.

“What’s going on?” I broke the silence.

Nobody spoke up.

“Aoi, Akira needs some sleep. Why don’t you lend him your bed?” Uruha insisted. I shook my head, but Akira wouldn’t move.

“Come on Aki.” Takanori whispered, lifting his friend. He walked Akira to me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. When I made it my room, he sat down on the bed as I fished some pajamas for him to wear. I left as he changed and when he was done, it was the first time I saw him without his nose band on. I smiled as we sat next to each other on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

He shook his head. “You let one in here. Why didn’t you make it leave?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Kai.” Uruha said walking in.

“Oh, Aki. Kai won’t hurt you. He’s good and against hurting humans.”

“But he’s one of them.”

“Yes but he’s different. He would never hurt you. Lay down, you need some sleep.”I said pushing him down.

“You won’t leave will you?”

“No.”

            He smiled. Uruha left the room and after I was sure he was asleep, I left too. I walked out to the living room to see everyone still there.

“How did you freak him out?” I asked.

Kai looked down. “Uru said he knew you guys were vampires, so I told him what I was. I didn’t know he would freak out. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s Saga’s.”

“Aoi?” Takanori caught my attention. “Would it be alright if I also stay the night?”

“That’s fine.”

“Thanks.”

Uruha led him to his room, Miyavi and Kai decided to head back, Tora on the other hand kept his butt on my couch. I walked back to my room and stared at the ceiling as I laid next to the sleeping blonde.

            I was suddenly slapped in the face, but then I realized Akira was thrashing around. I got startled when he popped up and started screaming.

“Akira! What’s wrong?” I asked grabbing his arm.

He yanked it away and pulled away from me. “No! Get away! Taka help! Aoi!”

“I’m here!” I shouted, but he kept screaming for me and Takanori. He got off the bed and tried to run, but I jumped to my feet and grabbed him from behind. “Calm down! It’s me! It’s Aoi!”

My door swung open and someone turned on my light, blinding me. After a few seconds, I saw Takanori holding Akira’s head and talking to him.

“It’s ok. Aoi’s got you.” Takanori gently said. Akira turned his head and looked at me, then turned completely to lean on me.

“Aoi.” Uruha caught my attention. “When he gets calm, make sure you give him a new pair of pants.”

I looked down and I barely saw it, but he had pissed on himself. Uruha pulled Takanori out and closed my door, but we were standing there for a few minutes before he finally stepped back.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

I smiled. “It’s ok.”

I rubbed his cheek, then got him some clean boxers and sweat pants. As he changed, I checked the sheets and thankfully he didn’t soil them too. I made him lay back down, I turned off the light, then laid beside him and pulled him into my arms. He was tense, shaking, so I gently rubbed his back.

“What happened?” I asked.

He nuzzled his face more into my shoulder, so I hugged him tighter.

“I was in an old building. That thing was in there, it jumped towards me, but it was black. When everything came into view again, that guy from earlier had me pinned on the floor and he was drinking all my blood.”

“Don’t worry it was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen to you. I’ll protect you.”

“Promise.”

I raised his head and gently kissed him.

“I promise.”


	4. The First Date

(Uruha’s Pov) 

            I sit next to Takanori on my bed and he leaned onto my shoulder.

“He’ll be ok.” I whispered.

“I know, but…”

“What?”

“Usually I’m the one he holds and ask for. Now I know how my parents feel.”

I rubbed his cheek and raised his face. “Do you love him?”

He leaned on me some more. “Yes.”

 He doesn’t even realize that he’s hurting me.

“But not as a lover.” He smiled at me. “As a brother.”

I smiled. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Well…since first year of high school.”

“Oh, wow. How did you two start talking?”

He sighed. “Aki had very low self-esteem and he didn’t have any friends. I was new to the school. Everyone thought I was good looking and they all wanted to hang out with me. As I was walking down the hall on my second day, guys and girls were all over me. They were asking me to do stuff, I really don’t remember, but that day when I entered the cafeteria I was shocked.

            A boy stood in the middle of the cafeteria, he was covered in milk and food, and the kids were still throwing stuff at him. One guy nudged me to join as they pushed me to a table. I stepped out and yelled for them to stop. Everyone was shocked, even more shocked when I pulled him out of the cafeteria. I took him to the bathroom to clean him. Since then, I protected him.”

“Wow, I thought it would be the other way around.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

I giggled. “He’s tall, he’s built, and he looks a tough.”

“Do you…like him?” His voice was low.

“What? No, no, no…I mean I like him as a friend. Nothing more.”

We fell into a silence. We both mad attempts to talk, but we didn’t say anything.

“Do you…would you…um…” I tried to ask it, but failed like usual.

“What?”

“Um…the sun will be up in a little bit, maybe we should go to bed.”

“Oh, okay.”

I got up so he could lay down, and I covered him up. I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand.

“It’s cold. Will you lay next to me?”

I felt my face get red, but I walked around to the other side and laid down close to the edge. I felt movement, then Takanori laid his head on my chest and wrapped his legs around mine. I wrapped my arm around him and moved my head to kiss him, but I pulled away. I’m such a coward.

            “Wake up!”Tora shouted shaking me. Takanori and I raised up at the same time and looked over at him. “What did you two do last night?”

“Uh…n-nothing.” Takanori stuttered. “I need a shower.”

I watched as he left the room.

“You do him yet?” Tora asked.

“No. We’re not even going out.”

“Eh? It sure did look like it.”

I sighed. “I can’t find the courage to ask him out. I keep stuttering, I get flustered and sometimes I can’t get any words out.”

 “Then I shall assist you.”

“No thanks.” I said getting up

“Fine keep stuttering away.” He sung.

I sighed. Tora is good at getting dates. “Fine, tell me what to do.”

“Okay, when he gets out of the shower, go up to him and repeat this: Takanori, would you go on a date with me.”

“I’ve already tried that.”

“Did you try closing your eyes before asking him?”

“…Seriously?”

“Yes it works!” He sound very proud. “Just try it!”

I sighed, but shook my head.

            I waited until I heard the bathroom door open, then I jumped to my feet and ran out. I opened my mouth to say something, but it dropped to the floor instead. Takanori was wearing a towel. Just a towel.

“What?” He asked putting his hands on his hips.

I closed my eyes. “W-would…would y-you um… uh…”Images of his face in ecstasy ran through my head. Closing your eyes does not work. It makes things a lot harder!

“Uruha?”

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling, raising an eyebrow.

“Um…would you…um…um…”I sighed. “Never mind.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, but before I could say anything, his towel fell to the floor and then…I was on my back.

“Uru…ha! Uruha!” I opened my eyes and saw Takanori and Tora above.

“Are you ok?” Tora asked. I glared at him.

“Are you hungry?” Takanori asked.

I looked at him. “Yes.”

“I’ll go get you some blood then.”

“No.” I stood up. “I’m hungry for something else.”

“What is it? I’ll get it for you.”

“You can’t. Not yet anyways.”

“Takanori, why don’t you get dressed.” Tora said strictly. Taka shook his head then left.  I sighed, staring at his ass the whole time he walked away.

“You fail at life.” Tora giggled.

“I fail at love.”

“Ok, time for plan B!”

“Eh? Not more?”

“Yes, more!” He said grabbing my hand. Today was going to be very eventful.

            First, he made me us watch a scary movie together, to get Takanori to cling to me. Then I would gently rub his face and we’ll share a moment before a romantic kiss. Who would have guessed that he kept a straight face the entire time. The next plan, he made me teach Takanori an old vampire game. Well…I had to lean against him…from behind…to show him. I ended up in the bathroom for a while with my hand as my only company. He had several more ridiculous plans that I will never mention to anyone! That bastard.

“I have the perfect plan!” Tora shouted.

“No! No more plans! No more ideas! I’m tired of it!” I yelled. Luckily Takanori was outside talking to Akira.

“But this one is fool proof.”

“I don’t care!”

“But—”

“I! Don’t! Care!”

“Fine then.” Tora said and strolled off. I sighed. I guess I better make dinner. I headed to the kitchen and started making some baked fish.

“Do you want any help?” Takanori asked.

“No thanks. Go ahead and sit with the others”

He smiled then left. I continued on, I plated the food and started sitting it on the table. I grabbed my plate and walked out.

“It’s done—uh” My eyes got wide and I dropped my plate. The sudden shattering noise broke the kiss Takanori and Tora were sharing. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, I could barely breath, I felt so betrayed, and so…used.

“Uruha.” Takanori gasped.

My gaze dropped to the floor where the mess was at. “Dinner’s done.”

I slipped on some shoes and slammed the door as I left. I ran as fast as I could to my secret hide out. The junk yard. I found a good spot and started throwing whatever I could get my hands on. I punched through cars, took metal pipes and bashed them into everything. After a while, I stopped to breath, then I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

“Done?”

I turned and saw Aoi sitting on top of a pile. I fell to my knees and started crying as loud as I could. This was the first I’ve showed anyone my vulnerability. Aoi patted my back as he kneeled beside me, I pulled him into a hug and cried some more on his shoulder.

“I…I…love…Wah!”

“I know.” He whispered, rubbing my back. “I know.”

            After a while, the sun started to rise, so we started heading back. I felt exhausted. I just wanted to sleep. Aoi allowed me to lean on him so he could me if I passed out. Before I realized it, we were walking through the door, I slipped off my shoes, and started towards my room.

“Feel better.” Tora’s voice made my body feel with anger. I looked at the living room to see him smiling sympathetically.

“You bastard!” I yelled out as I tackled him to the ground and I started punching him. “I fucking hate you! I hate you!”

He grabbed my wrists, but I broke from his grip and rose my arm to punch him, but instead, a tear fell from my cheek. I pressed my head against his chest and started crying.

“I hate you! You did that! I love him and you did that!” I had no energy, my punches were lightly hitting his chest. “Why? Why? I…I love him. You…I love him…you did that knowing how I felt. I ha—” I couldn’t cry any more, I was choking, trying to breath.

“Uruha.” That voice. I looked up and saw Takanori staring at me with teary eyes.

“Taka.” I whimpered with a cracked voice. “Sorry.”

I stood up and walked passed him, but he grabbed my arm. When I turned, he planted a kiss on my lips. I felt more tears run down my raw cheeks as I opened mouth and allowed his tongue in. His arms wrapped my neck as mine wrapped around his waist. I pulled away and stared at him.

“I thought…”

“He kissed me, but I didn’t let his tongue in. You ran out so fast that none of us could explain.”

I felt more tears run down my face, but I pulled him into a tight hung. “I-I…I love you.”

He sighed. “It’s about time!”

“Huh?”

“I love you too. I’ve been doing all I could think of to get your attention. I’ve been giving hints since, well since we’ve met! You’re not the brightest crayon in the box.”

I smiled. “Would you go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

I felt like jumping up and down screaming in victory like a crazy fangirl, but I didn’t want to look unmanly.  So I just kissed him again.

“So are you still mad at me?” Tora asked, ruining the moment

I hissed at him and he hid behind Aoi. That’s when I noticed something.

“Hey where’s Akira?”

“He’s asleep. Which I’m about to join him.” Aoi said.

“Yeah. Sleep sounds nice.” I mumbled.  Aoi headed to his room, as Taka walked with me to my room. We laid down without changing, but we hugged and it wasn’t long before I fell asleep.

            When we woke up, Takanori went home to get ready and I took my shower.

“What do I wear?” I asked looking through my closet.

“How about that red outfit?” Tora appeared out of nowhere.

“Do you want me to kill you?”

He laughed. “Why? My final plan worked.”

“Huh?”

He laughed. “Now that red suit is perfect.”

It was a nice outfit and Tora does have good taste. I sighed and he smiled when I picked the outfit out. I got dressed, I fixed my hair, put my make up on and headed out to Takanori’s coffee shop, which is also his and Akira’s home. I walked up the steps beside the shop, that’s where he lives, when I got to the door I started knocking on it. When he opened it, I felt my face turn red. He was wearing a white shirt, shiny black jacket, red gloves and shiny black pants. He smiled as he walked out and locked his door, then we walked to the restaurant of his choice. We arrived at a nice, romantic place, the lights were dim, the walls were red, and our booth was black. We sat across from each other, I ordered us some wine, and then we ordered our food. We had small talk about random things while we ate.

“You want dessert?” I asked.

“Hmm…” He got out and sat next to me. “can we share some ice cream?”

“Sure.”

So we ordered a bowl. He took his spoon and placed the ice cream at my mouth. I took a bite, then did the same for him, and we continued to feed each other. I kissed cheek, the moved down a little, kissed his neck, and then I carefully sucked on his neck. Making sure I didn’t use my fangs, I bit down on it, making him moan a little. I eventually pulled off and we started kissing again. After we left, I took him to my secret hide out. The junk yard. Not very romantic, I know, but I really wanted to show him something and we sat on a mattress on the highest pile.

 “Oh, wow.” He whispered.

“You like it?”

“I never seen so many stars.”

“Yeah, I know. I love this place. It’s quiet and it has a good view because the city lights don’t block it out.”

He leaned on my shoulder. “Thank you for showing me.”

“You’re welcome.”

His hand rubbed my cheek and when I turned, he planted a kiss on my lips, but as he moved back, I pulled him back into another kiss. I leaned over and fell on him, but we continued and I started rubbing down his body. I slipped my hand under his shirt and started rubbing his nipple, but that’s when he pushed me up. 

“What?” I asked.

He bit his lip. “I-I’m a little uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I pulled away from him and gave him some space.

“Let’s head back and try in your room. Maybe I’ll feel better.”

My face lit up and I pulled him into hug.

            When we made it in, we noticed all the lights off and the sun coming up, so we quietly made it to my room. I playfully pushed him onto my bed and climbed over him so we could kiss some more. I broke away and started kissing down his neck, he kept his hands on my shoulders and held a steady breath. I lifted up only to take his shirt off then I went back down and started kissing his chest, making my way to his nipple. I took the nub into my mouth and he whimpered a little as sucked on it and rubbed my tongue on it. I gently bit down on it and pulled it before letting it go. His breathes were shaky, his face flushed, and his body was trembling. It made me happy that I’ll be his first. I pulled my shirt off and pressed against him as I licked his ear.

“Calm down.” I whispered. “I’ll be gently.”

He shook his head and tried to calm his breathing down, but I didn’t help when I started licking the shell of his ear. I kissed his head before I slid back down to his chest and started sucking down on different places all the way down to his navel. I gave it a peck before I sat up again and started unbuckling his pants. I looked up and saw him closing his eyes, clenching the sheets in his fist. I stopped to reach over and rub his cheek, making his eyes open and look up at me. His face got red again, which made me laugh on the inside. I rubbed my hand down his body and made my way back to his pants, which I quickly removed. A bulge was forming in his boxers, so grazed my fingers across it, making him whimper and I smiled as moved down to start licking it. His body tensed, he grabbed a handful of my hair, but I didn’t mind since I was making him bigger with every lick. I nibbled on the covered cock, making him finally moan and I slowly moved my mouth up on it.

“Please.” He moaned. I smiled as I raised up, his hand lost its grip and fell on the bed. He was moving his hips, trying to get his aching member out. I sighed knowing that I couldn’t tease him forever, so I grabbed his sides and slowly pulled his boxers off. His cock was twitching, pre-cum dripping down the shaft and his body jolted when I grabbed it. I slowly pumped it as I sucked on two of my fingers, then I bended over and licked the line of cum up, making him moan.  I gave his head a peck before sliding my tongue over it and into his slit, making his body jolt again. I took the head into my mouth and slowly swirled my tongue around it, nibbled on it, and licked the underside of it. He let out more moans, they got louder every second I massaged his head, then he shouted when I pushed a finger inside him. He tightened up around my digit, so I took his cock deeper into my mouth and pumped the bottom of it. He relaxed, so I started thrusting my finger in him, I got further down on him to where I was finally deep throating him, and then I shoved a second finger inside him. His breathing and moans were mixing together and he had gripped my hair with both his hands. He suddenly thrusted into my mouth as he arched his back and I knew that I hit the right spot with my fingers. I started rubbing it and he began thrusting into my mouth, but I didn’t want him coming so soon, so I pulled off, making him whimper, then I pulled my fingers out of him. I got off the bed, which made him pop up and look at me as I pushed my pants and boxers off my waist. I grabbed my hip and smiled when he flushed when he saw my erection. He licked his lips as I climbed back on to the bed and over him. I reached into my night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube, then slid myself behind him. I got on my knees, pulled his legs up onto my waist. I poured a generous amount onto my hand and coated my cock with it, then placed it at his entrance. I looked at his face, to see his eyes closed, jaw tensed, and his hands clenching the sheets again.

I sighed. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

I sighed again. “Then open your eyes.”

He fluttered them open and I smiled at him as I grabbed his arms to make him grab my shoulders.

 “Relax.” I whispered. He cried out and dug his nails into my skin as I slowly penetrated his ring of tight muscles. “Fuck Ru! So damn tight!”

“It hurts!” He cried out.

I slowly pulled out and pushed back in, rocking my hips slowly so he could adjust. I licked the tears dripping from his eyes before shoving my tongue into his mouth. I started going faster, I pulled away expecting to hear another cry, but instead, I heard a moan, then more with each thrust. I sat up and began going at a fast rate. I grabbed his cock and started pumping it against my thrusts. I adjusted my angle a few times until finally he arched his back again, letting out a pleasurable scream. I grabbed his hips and started a rough pace, making sure to hit that spot over and over. He constantly clawed my shoulders and he began pushing against my thrusts.

“Uru! Uru! So close!” He yelped, throwing his head back.

“M-me too!”

 The rush was over taking me, my thrusts were getting shorter, I squeezed his cock, making him yell and tighten up and his creamy seeds shot out onto his stomach and chest. The sudden tightness made my body shiver and I couldn’t take much more. A few more thrusts and I shot my seeds deep inside his body, making him moan one last time. I collapsed onto his chest as we tried to regain our composure and breaths. I raised up to see him looking at me with lustful eyes, but an innocent smile. I leaned down as he raised up and our lips met for a passionate kiss. His hands gripped my hair and pulled me deeper into it, but had to pull away so we could breath. We both smiled.

“I love you.” I said.

He giggled. “I love you too. Um…” His face got red.

“What?”

“Can we go again?”

I smiled. “Get on your hands and knees.”

            After a third round, we collapsed and started making out as we held each other. I threw the blanket off the bed since it got cummed on, then pulled the sheet out from under us and covered us up. Even though we were drenched in sweat, he hugged each other tightly and snuggled.

 “I can’t wait for our next date.” Takanori mumbled in my neck.

“Me either.” I whispered, then before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.


	5. The New Species

(Aoi’s pov)

            I woke up with Akira in my arms, that’s something I’m very happy about. I kissed his hair, making him stir a little. I kissed his forehead, making him stir some more. He took a deep breath and moved his head up as he looked up at me. He rubbed my cheek as he crawled on top of me, then he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I gripped his head, forcing my tongue in his mouth, then he pulled away and kissed my cheek. He kissed down my neck, sucking every spot he kissed, and down to my chest. He pulled the blanket back onto us, laying on me, and keeping his head under my neck.

“Can we sleep a little longer?” He mumbled.

“So lazy.”

“Pweeeeaaasse!”

I sighed. “Too much sleep can be unhealthy.”

I felt him smile against my neck.

“Will you make me breakfast if I get up?”

“You mean dinner?”

“Whatever.”

I rubbed his head. “Come on, let’s eat.”

I made him raise up and get out of bed. He leaned on my shoulder and closed his eyes as we walked out into the lighted hallway. When we got out, I saw two extra faces in the living room.

“Kai. Miyavi. What’s up?” I asked. Reita’s head popped off my shoulder and he tightened his grip on my arm.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have came.” Kai mumbled. “I’ll leave.”

“No. Would you help me cook?” I said.

“Sure.”

“You too.” I said to Akira. I didn’t give him a chance to answer before I dragged him to the kitchen. Kai started pulling out the food as Akira and I got the dishes out. We stayed in silence, preparing the food. I have an idea.

“I’ll be right back. Akira keep helping him.” I said and started walking out. After I passed the wall, I turned and peeked in. Akira had taken a step to the side and they stayed quiet.

“How are you feeling?” Kai tried to start, but Akira didn’t answer. “I heard Takanori and Uruha are dating now.”

“um.” Akira mumbled.

Kai smiled as he started cooking the meat. “Are you and Aoi dating?”

Akira stopped moving. ‘We are dating so say it Aki!’

“Ye-yes” He mumbled again. I saw his ears getting red.

“Cute.” Uruha whispered. I looked below me to find him and Takanori sitting on their knees watching. Miyavi and Tora were looking over my shoulders. We continued watching in silence, hoping not to get caught.

“Ah!” Akira yelled. We all jolted.

“Put it under the water!” Kai yelled pulling him to the sink.

“What happened?” I asked walking back in.

“He burned his hand on the pan. It doesn’t look bad.”

“Thanks.” Akira mumbled.

Kai smiled. After we knew he was ok, we had Akira sit in the living room as Kai finished up. He placed the plates on the table as we sat down and Akira sat next to him. We talked as we ate.

“Sorry.” Akira mumbled.

“Huh?” Takanori spoke up.

“I’m sorry Kai. For freaking out about you.”

“It’s ok.”

They smiled at each other and just like that, they became friends. After that, the table got about ten times louder with laughter and talking. Tora had choked on a piece chicken and had fallen out of his chair trying to get it out. We told so many jokes, shared funny stories and just had fun. Uruha eventually brought out the beers and we moved to the living room. After a few hours though, it calmed down a little, and we started watching tv. I didn’t feel like going out. So, Tora, Uruha and I drunk some blood packets.

“Kiss me.” Takanori ordered Uruha. My friend pushed the red head on the couch, attacking his lips. Akira staggered to me and leaned on me with his full body weight. He immediately started sucking on my neck and he grinded his hips against me.

“I think he’s a bit drunk.” Tora giggled. I smiled. I tried walking, but he dragged his feet, making me trip over them and we both fell onto the floor. His legs wrapped around my waist, he pulled my neck down and he started kissing me again. We rolled over a few times, grinding against each other, we were in our own world. Are lips were locked together, our thrusts alternated, and our moans were amazingly loud. He moaned suddenly, thrusting up hard and then I felt a warm patch forming on his pants. I continued until I also came in my own pants. Akira fell asleep on my chest and I wasn’t too far behind.

            I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes through the sliding glass doors. Akira was still on my chest, except we had a blanket on us. I looked over and saw Tora asleep against the wall, Takanori was asleep on Uruha, who was laying on the couch. Miyavi and Kai were asleep on the floor as well. I carefully moved Akira off me, closed the blinds, then picked my blonde up and carried him to my room where I fell back to sleep.

“Wake up! Wake up!” Miyavi yelled jumping on the bed.

“What? Damn it!” I yelled.

“Everyone is up. We all decided we should hang out tonight!”

“Didn’t we just hang out?” Akira mumbled.

“Yeah, but we’re actually going out and hanging out. So hurry up and get ready.”

I heard him close the door. I turned to my side and pulled Akira closer to my body and kissed the back of his head. I rubbed my finger over his nipple.

“Hmm.”

“You want to go out with them?”

“I don’t care.” He mumble.

I pinched his nipple and he moaned as he grabbed my wrist

“I need a yes or no.” I whispered.

“I don’t, mmm…know.”

I twisted it, making him moan louder.

“Mmm! Yes!”

I let go and rubbed the sore nub as I kissed his head. “Let’s get up then.”

We got dressed into some of my clothes, went to the bathroom and finished getting ready before stepping out.

“Yay! Let’s get going!” Miyavi shouted. I wrapped my arm around Akira’s waist as we walked out.

We went out to eat, where we had a few drinks and we witnessed Uruha molesting Takanori. Now we’re seeing a movie, where Akira and I are currently making out.

He broke the kiss. “You want something more?”

“What do you mean?”

He smiled and kissed down my neck as he raised the arm rest. He rubbed my inner thigh and moving up as he sucked harder on my neck. My length twitched when he started rubbing it, then he started unbuckling my pants. He stopped sucking on my neck and grabbed a hold of my hardening cock as he moved his body down. I felt his tongue lick my head as he pumped my base with two fingers. I bit my lip as he started swirling his tongue around the head. He moved his hand down and started massaging my balls as he bit down a little. Feeling his teeth made me instantly hard and I let out a slight moan. I bit my lip again and I gripped his hair as he started going down further on me. I felt him relaxing his muscles and he slowly made it all the way down to my hilt, then slowly rose. His tongue rubbed hard against my length, his fingers fondled with my sacs and he brushed his teeth gently as he bobbed his head. I let out another moan as he started going faster, then I gripped his hair with both my hands, pushing him down harder. I thrusted my hips up as I felt myself getting hotter. His moans vibrated on my cock and it made me lose it.

“Fuck.” I grunted thrusting up in his mouth, filling him with my hot, creamy milk. He drunk it up before letting my flaccid cock slip out.

“Did you like it?” He whispered.

“Very.” I said catching my breath.

He smiled putting my cock back in my pants. We were so lost during the rest of the movie, but we didn’t care, we just started making out again. When the movie ended we finally left and started our way back home.

“So…did you like the movie?” Kai asked us all. Everyone gave their opinion except me and Akira.

“What about you two?” Takanori asked.

“They were too busy to watch it.” Miyavi spat out. Akira’s face turned red and I giggled a little. It took the others a few minutes to realize what we were talking about, then they bursted out in to laughter as well. Suddenly, a familiar scent filled my nose and I looked around as I sensed him coming closer.

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked. I looked over and saw everyone staring at me. I sensed him attacking. I grabbed Akira and jumped back as Saga appeared in his human form and clawed into the ground with one of his paws. Akira started shaking in my arms. Saga stood straight up changing his paw into a hand and he was smiling. He turned to face the others and I knew who he was looking at.

“Well, well, well…If it isn’t Kai.” Saga said calmly. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“You won’t kill me.”

When Kai said that, Saga started laughing. “Silly boy. I’m not here for you.” He looked back at us and licked his lips. “I wanted more of that boy’s blood.”

Akira whimpered.

“I won’t let you touch him.” I said.

“Then I challenge you. If I win, I get the boy. If you win, I’ll leave him alone.”

“No. I will not bet his life.”

“Then I will hunt him down and kill him when you’re not around.” Saga said happily.

“Do it.” Akira ordered. “I know you’ll win.”

“No—”

“He agrees.” Akira shouted.

“Good.”

“No!” I shouted, but it was too late. Saga was already changing, so I pushed Akira away and started changing as well.

“Closest one to death, loses.” Saga said before he vanished then I followed him onto the roof of the building that we were beside. He jumped to attack me, but I swiftly moved away. I slashed at him and missed his chest, but caught his arm. He kept attacking me, but I kept dodging and he would destroy a piece of cement.  I would attack him, but miss as well. This continued for several minutes, we were repeating ourselves.

“Enough!” I yelled. I jumped in front of him, but disappeared and appeared behind him, where I had a hold of him. He yelled as I began to jab my hand into his back, all the way through his torso. He tried to throw me off, but I held on with my teeth and used both hands to dig into him over and over. He finally collapsed after a few more stabs, so I jump off and I kneeled in front of him.

“I win. Now never bother us again.” I said retracting my claws. I jumped down to where the others were waiting and they cheered when they saw me.

“Yay!” Takanori shouted. He grabbed Akira’s arm and started dragging him. “Let’s get back and treat Aoi to my famous cup of coffee!”

We started laughing at how excitedly Takanori was dragging Akira down the sidewalk. Before any of us could react, Takanori was already screaming. Saga had jumped down and bit down on his shoulder. Akira jumped on him, but Saga had clawed Akira in the stomach and thrown him into the building. Saga bit down harder onto Takanori, making him scream even louder.

“No!” Uruha yelled as he started changing.

Saga held Takanori with his claws as he opened his mouth and started laughing.  “His blood is very delicious, even better than that blonde.”

“Let him go!” Akira yelled spitting up blood. “Let him…g-go.” He gasped, passing out.

“Aki.” I whispered. Tears started flowing down my face and I felt myself transforming again.

“What a weak human.” Saga laughed. He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice us changing. Uruha punched him in the face, making him let go of the red head, then I followed up with a powerful kick, making him fly down the sidewalk. Uruha held Takanori as I ran to Akira. The sight reminded me of the first night we met. I carefully lifted his limp body. I turned and saw Saga above us with his mouth wide open coming closer. Before I could react, Kai had changed as well and tackled him.

“We must take them to my lab.” Miyavi said. “I have medical equipment there.”

Kai and Saga were fighting like wild dogs. Uruha carefully picked Takanori up, as I carried Akira over, and Miyavi got on Tora’s back. We ran as fast as we could to his home and it felt like forever. 

            We finally made it. Miyavi opened the door and we rushed in to get downstairs to his lab. Tora ran ahead of us to get all the lights on for us. We got down to the lab and laid them each on a table.

“You guys need to leave this room.” Miyavi said.

“Like hell. I’m staying by him!” Uruha yelled.

“You have to leave. I have to clean him up and you guys could infect their wounds if you’re not careful. They don’t have much time. Now get out!” Miyavi yelled.

Tora and I grabbed Uruha’s arms to pull him out. I made him sit outside the lab doors and wait as Tora went back for Kai. We sat there in silence, hoping for everything to be ok. After a while, we heard the front door open and then Tora walked down with a limping Kai.

“How are they?” Kai asked.

“We don’t know.” I said.

            I opened my eyes and jolted up, but saw everyone else asleep. Maybe I dozed off. I rubbed my eyes and sat there thinking about the story that the elder told me. I heard the door opened and Miyavi walked out with a blank expression.

“Are they ok?” I asked. My sudden outburst awoke the others and they jumped to their feet waiting for his answer.

“Come in.” He said. We walked in and saw them both sleeping, bandaged up, but sleeping. “It’s strange. They aren’t have any signs of becoming werewolves. I think we need to test their blood.”

“You think?” Tora asked.

“We’ll test it against my blood to see.” Miyavi said. I walked over to Akira and gently caressed his cheek.

“Will they be ok?” I asked.

“I don’t know.”

            Akira finally woke up two days later. I sat by him the whole time, I didn’t sleep or eat. I couldn’t.

“Aoi?” He mumbled raising up.

“Aki!” I rubbed his cheek and kissed him. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I started roughly kissing back.

“It’s about time!” Takanori said when he saw us. He walked over and gave his best friend a big hug. “I thought you weren’t going to wake up.”

“Where are we?”

“My place.” Miyavi walked in. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

“Really, why?”

Miyavi called everyone down and Kai stood up to explain. “Aoi you know the story about the new human species?”

“Yeah, I stopped searching a long time ago.”

“Well, you may not know, but Miyavi is one of those beings.” Kai continued. “The only difference in the new human species is that they have an extra gene. That gene prevents the human from turning into a vampire or werewolf when bitten. The reason Takanori wasn’t affected, is because he has the gene.”

“No way!” Takanori shouted.

“We did some blood tests and we verified it. You have it. We think that’s also why you look so young and why you’re so short. You stopped aging a few years ago.”

“Cool!” Uruha shouted hugging his lover.

“What about Akira?” I asked.

“Well…he’s more complicated.”

“What do you mean?” Akira asked.

“I’ll explain.” Miyavi stepped in. “You have the gene, sort of. You have part of the gene, which is why you weren’t affected when Saga scratched you the first time and this time. The thing is…if you every got bit by a vampire, well, most people that have part of the gene like you and gotten bitten…died.

We stayed quiet for a while, but Akira smiled.

“What?” Uruha  asked.

“Then I just won’t get bit.” Akira said smiling even bigger. I smiled and rubbed his cheek.

He smiled as he place a kiss on my lips. I pulled his head closer and he clenched my hair as we deepened  the kiss. I broke away, but hugged him tighter.

“I will always protect you.” I whispered.

“I know.”


	6. The Traitor

(Miyavi’s pov)

            I was walking around in the woods, I got separated from my hunting group and so now I’m searching for them. As I was walking though, I saw a guy sitting at the base of one of the trees. I cocked my gun and cautiously snuck over to him. When I got closer, I noticed that he was bleeding from his stomach and arm. I walked around in front of him and I jumped back when he opened his eyes. I pointed my gun down at him, but his expression didn’t change.

“If you’re going to shoot me then do it already.” He mumbled.

“Who are you?” I asked. “What happened?”

He glared at me.  “It’s not important. I’m going to die either by you or them.”

“Them?”

“The werewolves are hunting me.”

“Then I’ll protect you. I hunt werewolves.”

He started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m a werewolf.”

I jumped back and pointed my gun back at his head, but he just smiled at me. We stayed there in silence. Why couldn’t I pull the trigger? Was it his sad smile? Or his empty eyes?

“Are you going to do it or not?” He asked still smiling.

“Why won’t you fight back?”

His smiled became warm. “I don’t hurt humans. Even if they’re pointing a gun at me. I refuse to hurt them.”

Should I believe him? Then again he is a werewolf. They aren’t like in the human stories, a lot of them are pretty smart and manipulative. I gripped the gun tighter and pointed it at his face. His eyes got wide and he turned his head to the right. He jumped to his feet and squinted in pain as he gripped his stomach.

“You have to get out of here.” He said. “Now!”

He started transforming into his werewolf form, which was smaller than most. I pointed my gun at him again, which caught his attention, but he just looked down. I heard something running towards us and many growls from the same direction. Three werewolves jumped out of nowhere and out of reflex, I shot the first one in the head. He landed on his side and went sliding as four more jumped out.

“Get on my back.” The one beside said. “Hurry! I’ll get you out of here.”

“Like hell I’m running.” I said pointing my gun at them. They started running towards us, but when I pulled the trigger, my gun jammed. One jumped to attack me, but the smaller one tackled him onto the ground. The others ran over and started biting into the smaller all at once. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I grabbed my second gun and started shooting them. I killed three, the other three jumped back, one’s arm was bleeding where I shot him. The smaller was on the ground, barely breathing. The three started growling, I raised my gun and we began our standoff. The smaller eventually stood on his feet, making the others growl and they were getting ready to attack again. The smaller suddenly grabbed me and started running.

“What the hell? Put me down!” I demanded, but he kept running. I felt a hot liquid soaking my clothes, I heard his heart pounding, then his legs gave out and we slid across the ground. I sat up and saw him laying, passed out in his human form. He was bleeding out a lot. Then I realized that I was covered in his blood, so I picked him up into my arms and started carrying him home.

            I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room. I sat up and saw Kai laying on his stomach, his naked back facing me. I smiled and rubbed his back, waking him up.

He sat up and smiled at me. “What’s up?”

“I dreamed of the first time we met.”

“Oh?”He giggled.

I smiled lifting his head and planting a kiss on his lips. He rubbed my cheek pushing more into the kiss and I fell on my back as he climbed over me.

“Didn’t get enough last night?” I asked slapping his ass. He kissed down on my neck as he started grinding against me.

“I want you to fill me up again.” He mumbled. I petted his head as he began making a trail of hickies down my torso. He took my limp cock into his mouth and slowly started massaging it with his tongue. I thrusted up, feeling the wave of excitement going through my body. My length started getting hard and he knew it, so he started tickling it with his tongue. I gripped his hair with both my hands and started pounding his face. He pushed my hips down and pulled off.

“Don’t cum yet.” He whispered. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs as he sucked on two of his fingers. He grabbed his cock in one hand and stuck his two wet fingers from his other hand inside his entrance. He slowly pumped his cock, but he rammed his fingers in himself and was moaning louder and louder.

He threw his head to the side and started begging. “Please! Oh, please Miyavi! Ah!”

I giggled getting on my knees, I crawled to him and saw the semen from earlier seeping out of his entrance. I grabbed his waist and pulled him onto my thighs. He pulled his fingers out and gripped the sheets as I placed my length at his entrance. I gently rubbed his hole, teasing him and he moaned as he thrusted down to get me to enter him.

“Don’t tease! Please!”

I smiled as I pulled away and laid on my back. “Then ride me.”

His body shivered, but he crawled on his knees beside me.

“Do you want to watch my front or back?”

“Both.”

He smiled, throwing his leg over my waist, showing his back to me. He looked over his shoulder as he grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them, so I held up my cock for him. He threw his head back as he went down on me, he slowly went up, then slammed his hips down and repeated the motion. I scratched down his back, he moaned and used my legs to raise himself up and down. I grabbed his hips as I pulled myself to my knees and pushed him onto his chest as I started ramming into him. He gripped the sheets in front of him and pushed against the mattress to push against my thrusts. He kept moaning my name as he tried to spread his legs wider. He grabbed the footboard and kept pushing against me.

“Please! Please! Ride! I want to ride you!” He begged. “Let me ride, Ah!”

I smiled and pulled out. Before I could lay down, he had already pushed me onto my back and was climbing on me. He slammed his hips down and pressed his hands on my chest as I pulled his hips down harder. He threw his head back and clenched his fists when I thrusted up and hit the spot that made him lose his mind. I started pumping his cock at the pace of our thrusts, making him yell in pleasure. His mouth was wide open, eyes barely open, face glistened with sweat and his hair stuck to it. God he looked so sexy. He slammed his hips down and stayed there, shooting his hot creamy milk onto my stomach. The sudden tightness of his muscle made me go over the edge. I thrusted up one more time and filled his insides, then he collapsed on my stomach. I grabbed the blanket and covered us up, then I started petting his head.

Tomorrow, well actually it’s today now, we’ve known each other for ninety-seven years. Crazy right? I never would have guessed that I would fall in love with a creature I despised, but here I am sleeping with the traitor of the werewolf clan. Oh, traitor. Yeah, let’s see… he’s fifty years older than me and was bitten by a werewolf. He’s a scientist. Anyways, several years before we met, he began doing research and experiments to revert himself back to human. When the others found out, they attacked him for it. They said that he was trying to kill the werewolves. In reality, he just wanted to be normal again. That night I took him to my home at the time, but he was mostly healed by the time we got there. All he needed was rest. The next morning, he was gone, a year later I met Aoi and Uruha. Five years after that, the three of us were in a fight with Shou, the werewolf leader. Shou had me pinned to the ground, about rip me apart when a small werewolf threw him off me. He looked at me those sad eyes and I knew that it was Kai. We watched as he surprisingly held his ground against the larger wolf. In the end, Saga joined in and attacked him, but we also joined to help him. He was injured pretty badly, Aoi didn’t care, he disappeared while Uruha helped me get him to my place. When he woke up, he told us his name and why he was running. He didn’t have anywhere to go, so I told him to stay with me since he saved my life twice. Aoi learned about him and we fought about it, but he eventually got Kai’s trust. Thanks to Uruha, Aoi finally realized that Kai has just been trying to become human again. I do want him to become human, but in a way, I don’t. If he becomes human, he’ll age and die. These nights will be limited. I don’t want that. If we could stay like this forever, then I don’t mind him staying as a werewolf.

“Wakey wakey, hands off snaky!” Someone yelled jumping on the bed. Kai groaned as he snuggled his head more into my neck. I opened my eyes and saw that red head jumping on the edge of my bed.

“Knock it off before you open your stitches.” I mumbled.

He looked at his bandaged shoulder and just shrugged before he started jumping again.

“Fine we’re up. Now get out or else you’ll see our naked asses!” I shouted.

His face twisted in disgust as he ran out the room and slammed the door shut. I laughed and started rubbing Kai’s back.

“Time to get up.”

He groaned and started kicking his feet on the bed. I smiled, then blew my hot breathe in his ear and he jumped up grabbing it. I started laughing when his face turned red.

“Are you trying to get me hard again?” He yelped. I sat up and pushed him onto his back, then got onto of him. He opened his mouth, giving me permission to enter and when I did, the little butthead bit my tongue!

“Oi!”

He laughed. “Don’t blow in my ear!”

“Cume oin, let’s get dessed.”

“What?”

“Get dessed!”

“Dressed?”

I shook my head, making him laugh some more. I’ll make you laugh you little shit. As he started going through his dresser, I pulled out my secret weapon from my night stand and I quietly walked up behind him. I hugged him with one arm and he smiled up at me, but it disappeared as soon as I shoved the blue vibrator up his ass on ‘high’. His body trembled and he gripped the dresser.

“Ah! St—ah!”

I pulled it out and slammed it back in at an angle, hitting his prostate. His whole body shook.

“Ple—ah…Please..mmm…I-I want you!”

I smiled as I placed my cock at his entrance, he yelped as I thrusted in, pushing the vibrator deeper inside him. I felt the vibrations all around my length and made me even harder. I looked down and saw his entrance bleeding, I guess it was still swollen from last night. He rolled his hips against me, so I pulled out and slammed back in, then repeated the process, but getting faster each time. I slapped his ass, making him moan some more.

“T-t-take it…out! Vibrator…out!”

I pulled out and waited as the blue vibrator slipped out, then I slammed back into him, making him moan even louder.

“You guys—what the fuck?” Takanori shouted as he walked in. His face turned blood red, his eyes were open wide and his jaw was hanging open.

“Oh god! More!” Kai shouted.

I smiled at the red head as I got faster. “Want…to join?”

He slammed the door shut and I heard him running down the hall.

“Miyavi!” Kai shouted. I saw his white cream hit the dresser, his muscles tightened around me, making me more excited. I started ramming him harder, making him hit the dresser, and making him yell in pleasure. I gripped his hips and pulled him against me as I filled him. After I was done, I slipped out as he fell to his knees, making me miss his wonderful heat. I helped him up to his feet, grabbed us some clothes, and helped him to the bathroom. We had one more round in the shower before washing up, then we got out and walked to the living room. Takanori looked up at me and blushed, making me laugh some more.

“What’s so funny?”Uruha asked.

“Oh, I think we scarred his virgin eyes.”

“Virgin?” Uruha asked, slapping the red head’s ass, making him yelp and blush.

Kai got red too. “Um…Where’s Akira?” Trying to get off the subject I see. I hugged him from behind and started kissing his neck.

“Aki wasn’t feeling up to walking around so he and Aoi are still down in your lab.” Takanori sounded depressed. “Why isn’t he healing as fast?”

“It’s the gene. The parts that heal you is what also prevents you from turning into a vampire. Since he doesn’t have that part, it’ll take a little longer for him to heal.” Kai explained.

Takanori still looked upset.

“I’ll check up on him.” I said. Kai headed for the kitchen to cook whatever meal it was time for as I headed down to the lab. When I made it down, I saw Aoi rubbing the sleeping blonde’s head.

“How is he feeling?” I asked walking to them.

“Tired.” Aoi mumbled. The brunette seemed very tired as well.

“Move. I need to change his bandages.”

I nudged him over, then took the thin sheet off the blonde, and started taking his bloody bandages off. His cuts have healed as slow as a human’s would, so he needs a little help. I walked over to my cabinet and grabbed a flask of the elixir, then walked back to the blonde. He flinched when I started pouring it over the wound, but the three claw marks started to close up.

“Why didn’t you do this earlier?” Aoi asked.

I sighed. “This stuff is hard to make and I wanted to see if he could heal up on his own. At the rate he’s going, it might have gotten infected. He’ll be better in a few hours.”

“Thanks.”

I smiled and wrapped him back up. “So have you done him yet?”

Aoi’s face got red. “Th-that’s none of your business.”

“I take that as a no. If you had, we would have all heard about it. So why haven’t you?”

“I don’t want hurt him.”

“He’s going to hurt since he’s a virgin.”

“I mean, I have a tendency of biting my partner during sex. I’m also scared that, when I break him, I’ll smell his blood and lose control.”

“Wait haven’t you tasted his blood? Why do you think during sex you’ll lose control?”

“When I licked his blood, everyone was there so I knew they would protect him from me.” He looked down.

I smiled. “Don’t worry, you won’t lose control.”

He smiled and rubbed Akira’s face. “I hope not.”


	7. The Change

(Akira’s pov)

            I woke up in my bed. It’s been a little over a month since we were attacked. The renovations for the café were done so we had to go back to work. That’s why were able to stay with at such strange hours, because this place needed to be fixed up. I sighed at the empty bed I woke up to. I’m so use to Aoi being there and even though we haven’t slept together for almost half the month, it still feels… lonely.

My door opened.“You up?” Takanori asked, tiredly.

“Yeah.”

“I’m opening in fifteen minutes.”

“Alright. I’m getting ready.”

“Good boy.” He giggled and closed my door. I sighed again. I quickly got ready, then headed downstairs with Ruki and started getting the shop ready to open. The bell on the door ringed, I turned and saw Uruha jumping over the counter and he pulled Ruki into a hug before the door even closed. I looked back at it, waiting.

“He said he would be a little late, but he promised he would come this time.” Uruha said with a smile. He went back to kissing Takanori as I stared at the door. After about ten minutes I stopped and started some coffee for the regular costumers that were about to come in. Every time the door opened, I swung my head up to see if it was him, but it wasn’t and the sun started coming up, so I gave up.

“Baby I’m sorry.” Uruha yawned.

“It’s ok. Get some sleep.”

Uruha smiled and pulled Takanori into a kiss. A lot the costumers sitting awed and smiled at the couple.

“Aki,” Uruha caught my attention. “I’m sorry. I’ll beat the shit out of him when I see him.”

“No it’s ok. I’m use to it now.”

He gave a sad smile, then gave Takanori a peck on the lips before he got out from behind the counter, and my friend pulled Uruha into another kiss. They finally broke away and Uruha waved to us as he left.

“I’m sorry Akira.” Taka mumbled

I waved. “It’s ok. It’s not your fault.”

He smiled and went back to cooking as I went back to making the coffee and taking orders.

            I started filling the coffee machine and I heard the bell at the counter ring.

“One moment.” I shouted over the bean grinder. The person kept ringing it and I looked over at Takanori, whose snickering. I turned and opened my mouth to say something, but the person standing there made me freeze. He came. The sun is shining, but he came. He’s wearing his flashy black jacket, showing his chest, a black beanie hat on, and a big smile, showing his fangs. I smiled and walked to the counter and leaned on it.

“What’s your order stranger?” I giggled.

“Mmm, I don’t know.” He leaned down with me. “An Akira with a side of dry coffee.”

 I smiled. “Taka, can I take an early break?”

“Sure.”

I walked out through the counter and led Aoi to one of the back tables. I sat on his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. His hand ventured down my side to my thigh and started rubbing it. We deepened the kiss, broke only to breath, then went back at it, and ignoring everyone who stared.

“Ahm.” Taka caught our attentions. “Your break is up.”

I sighed, breaking from the kiss. “I’ll be over in a minute.”

He walked away as I pecked Aoi’s lips and rubbed the bangs under his eyes.

“You want to sleep in my bed? You seem pretty tired.”

He smiled. “Will you join me?”

“Eventually.”

 I led him up to my room where I laid him down on my bed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on top of him. His arm wrapped around my waist, he pulled my head down into a kiss, and held me there. As much as I wanted to stay like this, Takanori needs my help downstairs. I pulled up and smiled.

“Sorry, but I need to get back to work.”

He sighed. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Go to sleep.”

I pecked his lips before getting up, but I jolted when he slapped my ass.

“Hey!”

“You like it.”

I sighed, but smiled and kept walking.

            The day was pretty normal after that. Slow, quiet, and peaceful. At lunch time I ran to Miyavi’s and got him to help me get Aoi a present. The sun was starting to go down, so Uruha will be showing up soon and Aoi will be awake too. I start cleaning up as Taka started locking up and then we headed up stairs. I walked into my room to find Aoi still sleeping, so I quietly sat on the bed, but a arm started rubbing my back and it made me turn around.

“Hey sleepy head.”

“I need a kiss.” He mumbled.

I leaned down and pecked his lips. “You hungry?”

“Yeah. I’ll leave later and eat.”

“Wait. I have something for you.”

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the bag out of the fridge and ran back to my room, where he was sitting up now.

I handed him the bag of blood.“I had Miyavi draw some of my blood for you.”

“Akira…you didn’t have to.”

“But I did, so enjoy!”

I saw him smile and I watched as he dug his fangs into the bag. He slowly drunk it, I could tell he was savoring the taste, and after he was done, he licked his lips.

“So?” I asked.

“It was delicious.” He said laying down. “Very delicious.”

I swung my leg over his body and sat on his waist. He grabbed my hips as I went down and kissed him, and we kept kissing. Our bodies started rubbing against each other. My pants became tight, both our shirts ended up on the floor, and his hands started rubbing all over my body. I slid my hands down his stomach, into his pants and grabbed his hard on. He moaned, but his hands made their way into my pants and he grabbed my stiff cock as well. We both bucked our hips, our moans escaped our mouths, and we kissed as we pleased each other. I had to break away and sit my head down. He licked my neck, his fangs grazed it, I know he wants to bite down, but he jerks his head away and rolls us over to where he’s on top. He starts thrusting and his hands get faster, so I moved mine faster. My body is getting so hot, I can feel it getting closer and closer, so I start moaning louder. I shot my hips up as I came all over his hand. I squeezed my hands and tried to continue, but luckily, he wasn’t too far behind me. We sat there trying to catch our breaths.

“Why?” I asked. “Why haven’t we gone further?”

He sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I really want it though.”

“You need some rest. Next time. I promise.”

“Next time…we see each other or next time we’re in the same bed?”

He smiled.“Next time we’re both horny and have the energy. Now,” He sat up. “You need to go eat.”

We crawled off the bed and I leaned on him as we made our way out to the dining room. Uruha had made his way in and was making out with Takanori in the kitchen. I even saw blood on my friend’s neck. Since we found out about our immunities, Taka has given him permission to suck his blood and the guy takes it.

“You’re burning the rice.” Aoi said.

“Eh?” Taka broke from the kiss and ran to the poor rice.

“Too late.” We all said in unison.

He pouted and we laughed. He dumped the rice in the trash and restarted the chicken fried rice.

Takanori began pouting again. “This is all your fault Uru. Making me like this. Making me burn our food. Making me um…”

We started laughing again.

“Ah baby I’m sorry.” Uruha said giving Taka a hug from behind.

“You guys smell that?” Aoi asked.

I sniffed. “Smells like…burning plastic.”

Taka ran to the trash can and pouted some more. “The bag melted…Uru, this is all your fault!”

We started laughing more. Takanori kicked us all out and continued cooking, so we all sat down in the living room. I leaned on Aoi as he rubbed my back and Uruha kept watching Takanori cook. It wasn’t too much longer before  he was done and we were eating. After that, I took a quick shower and laid down.

“Goodnight.” Aoi whispered, rubbing my cheek.

“Will you come back tomorrow?”

He smiled. “I’ll try.”

“That’s good enough.” I mumbled. My eyes got heavy so I closed them, and then I felt his lips press up against mine. I heard him walk out before I fell into a deep slumber.

            A few days have passed and Aoi hasn’t came back.

“Hey, Akira.” Takanori called from behind the counter.

I was cleaning up tables. “What?”

“Uruha’s taking me out. Would you watch the shop for me?”

“Sure.”

“Great! Thanks! I’m going to get ready. Uru will be here soon.”

I watched him run to the back. I continued cleaning up, but soon he was back down and wearing a nice outfit. Gold pants, black shirt with some words on it, a black jacket and black cowboy hat. He likes to be flashy. He waited for about ten minutes before Uruha arrived, then they left, leaving me all alone. I continued my work and the day went on like normal. Until about an hour before closing, a familiar face appeared.

“Y-you.” I stuttered.

“Long time no see.” Kyo smiled, showing his long fangs.

“G-get out!”

“Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners, treating a costumer this way?”

“You’re a monster.”

“Correct. Anyways…” He said sitting on the counter. “are you missing a certain brunette vampire?”

“Uh…”

He smiled. “Aoi was in a fight with the werewolves. He’s hurt pretty bad.”

“What? Where is he?”

“Who cares? He’ll be gone soon, so why don’t you be my partner instead?”

“Like hell. Now tell me where he is!”

He smiled and before I could blink, he had me against the wall. His hand held my chest, pushing me into the wall and it felt like he was breaking chest plate. I yelped when his hand grabbed and squeezed my manhood. I tried to push him back, but he just laughed, then he grabbed my shirt and threw me onto the ground. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. If I yell and someone comes, I know he’ll just kill them. He smiled and grabbed my crotch, making me whimper.

“S-stop it.” I begged. I squeezed my eyes shut as he started roughly violating me and he licked up the tear that fell from my left eye. I tried wiggling away some more, but it was so hopeless. “Stop it!”

“Fuck! Get hard already!” He yelled, digging his nails in my cock.

“No! Stop it! Please stop!”

He sighed.“ Well, I tried to make you mine. He’s in the abandoned warehouse at the end of the city.”

He let go and raised up. I opened my eyes to find him smiling down at me and then he grabbed my shirt to raise me to my feet.

The bell on the door rung and an old couple walked in.

“It’s the only one that hasn’t been burned down. You might want to hurry.” He whispered then walked out. I quickly gave the couple their order then closed the store and headed to Miyavi’s place.

            When I got there, I started banging on the door until it opened.

“What’s going on?” Kai asked.

“Aoi’s hurt!” I shouted. “He needs help!”

“Where is he?”

“In a warehouse at the end of the city.”

His brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you bring him?”

“I haven’t gone yet. Kyo just came and—”

“Wait, wait a minute. Kyo. Vampire Kyo?”

I shook my head.

“It’s probably a trap. You better not go.”

“But what if Aoi’s really hurt. I need to go.”

“Akira, don’t. He can survive long enough to get help. You don’t need to go.”

“What if he can’t? I’m going.” I spat out and started walking away.

 “Wait! I’ll go, too, so you don’t get hurt!” He yelled.

He went back in for a minute then when he came back out, we started running all the way across the city. It took us forever, but we finally made it to a large run down building. It was grey, chucks of walls missing, half the roof was gone, and all the windows were shattered.

“Aoi.” I whispered. I ran to the doors.

“Akira wait!”

I ignored him and ran through the doors. The inside was as bad as the outside, wood and cement laid everywhere, glass was all over the place. Kai ran in beside me. We slowly walked in, then suddenly, Kai was thrown into the right wall as I got slapped in the face and when I landed, I saw that I was thrown to the middle of the room. I looked up and saw Kyo smiling at me. Kai was right, this was a trap.

“Akira run!” Kai yelled as he transformed.

This was like my dream a couple months back.

Kai jumped to attack Kyo, but the vampire vanished and then Kai was sent flying into a pile of wood. Kyo moved so fast. Kai went on the attack again and bit down on Kyo’s shoulder, but the vampire stabbed his arm into my friend’s chest. Kai whimpered as he was thrown into a pile of debris again. I watched as he was starting to stand, but before he could get all the way up, a pole went through his stomach. I looked at where it came from and saw Kyo holding a pole in each hand and then he threw both of them into Kai’s chest before I could even blink. Kai yelled out in pain, gripping the poles, trying to pull them out. Kyo appeared in front of him and kicked him across the room.

“Kai!” I shouted. I got to my feet to run, but then Kyo appeared in front of me and punched me across the face, making me black out. My head hurts, I heard a gunshot and a whimper. Kai started screaming, so I opened my eyes and saw Kyo holding a strange gun, Kai was holding his bloody arm.

“Remember that feeling? It’s a silver bullet. Not many are made anymore, but I got a hold of some. Does it burn?” Kyo asked smiling.

He pointed it at Kai’s head.

“Don’t!” I begged.

He turned and smiled bigger at me. “You’re right. Let’s make it slow so he can watch us.”

‘What? What does he mean by that?’

He turned and shot three bullets into Kai’s chest, making him scream in pain as blood poured out of him.

“No!” I yelled trying to get to my feet, but then I felt my hair being pulled and I was thrown a few feet away from Kai. My entire body is filled with pain. I turn my head and saw Kai bleeding, trying to get up, but more blood come out of his mouth. I felt something get on top of me and a hand turned my head. Kyo was sitting on top of me, grinning and I couldn’t move, both my arms hurt too much raise them. He grabbed my hair, raising my head and he pulled it to the side.

“Nobody to save you now.” He whispered. He licked his lips and shot down, biting into my neck. I yell and tears ran down my cheeks as I felt him sucking my blood.

 “No!” Kai shouted, coughing up more blood. “Stop!”

He tried crawling to us, but his arms gave out and I saw tears coming out of his eyes. I gasped when Kyo bit down harder, I started to feel lightheaded, it was getting hard for me to breath and I started feeling cold.

“No!” Someone yelled. A familiar voice.

I felt Kyo’s teeth slice my neck as his weight was lifted off me. I heard so many noises, people yelling, and things breaking, then nothing. I felt my upper body being gently lifted and Aoi came into my view. My hand shook as I raised it to his face.

“You’re…ok.” My voice was so quiet.

I felt his hand rubbing my cheek. “Of course I’m ok.” His voice shook.

I was breathing hard. “I’m…so tired. Will you…sleep with me…tonight?”

“No. No you can’t go to sleep ok. You need to stay awake.” His eyes had tears in them. “You need to stay awake for a little longer.”

“Will…you sleep…with me later then?”

“When we get you better, then we can sleep.”

“But…I’m so tired.” I whimpered as my arm fell onto my body.

“I know baby, but please stay awake.”

“My body…hurts.”

“I’m sor…” His voice started going out. Everything became blurry and my eyes got so heavy, but something gently hit my cheek. “Stay awake.”

 My head was pounding and I have no idea what’s going on any more. I’m so sleepy. I just…I just wanted to sleep with you again.


	8. The Recovery

(Aoi’s pov)

            Here lately, I’ve been investigating strange deaths in the city. I told Uruha to keep his mouth shut about it because I think the werewolves are up to something and I don’t want to freak out Akira or Takanori. Tora gathered some information for me. Apparently, Saga had fallen ill the night after he attacked us and nobody knows why. Tora said he was poisoned somehow and Shou is blaming the vampires. Saying we poisoned him when we last fought. I think they’re planning something, but I’m not sure and I’m not taking the chance of Akira getting hurt. Since I couldn’t find anything the past two nights, I guess I should visit him and spend some time with him. I’ve been neglecting him for too long. When I got to the café, I knocked on the apartment door. Nobody answered, I hope he hasn’t gone to bed already. I jumped down and went around to the other side so I could jump on his window pane. I looked inside and saw his bed empty. No lights were on either. It was strange. Maybe he went with Uruha and Takanori on their date. I jumped down and ran to the restaurant that Uruha mentioned. I walked in and saw them at a booth laughing, but Aki wasn’t with them, so I walked to them.

“Aoi?” Uruha smiled, but he was glaring at me. “What are you doing here?”

“Akira isn’t with you is he?”

“No.” Takanori spoke up with a strange voice.

“He wasn’t at the café.” I said.

They looked at each other with wide eyes. We quickly left, Takanori rode on Uruha’s back as we jumped roofs.

“Do you think he would be at your place?” Takanori asked.

“Let’s check.” I said.

We quickly made our way there, but he wasn’t there either. So we decided to head back to the café and check there again. When we got there, Takanori opened it up and we searched all over, but we couldn’t find him.

“Oh, god where is he?” Takanori’s voice shook.

“Let’s split up and search the city.” Uruha said.

We shook our heads and walked out, but before we could take off, Tora appeared.

“Thank god I found you guys.” He said out of breath. “Miyavi found a note from Kai. Kyo told Akira that you were hurt and stuck in a warehouse. Kai wrote that it might be a trap so he went too. Miyavi’s already headed to the place.”

“Where?” I shouted.

“I’ll lead the way.” He said and started running, so we followed him. We quickly made it across the city and saw Miyavi getting off his motorcycle in front of the warehouse. I ran past him and into the building. I felt myself changing when I saw Kyo on top of Akira, biting into his neck.

“No!” I screamed, running to them and before Kyo could pull away, I kicked him off into the wall. I ran as he started to stand and I kicked him up into the air. I jumped, grabbed his arm and threw him back down into the ground, breaking the hard floor. I landed my feet into his stomach, making him scream in pain. I grabbed his left arm, slammed my foot down on his shoulder and ripped his arm completely off. He screamed in pain, but he managed to kick me off. I quickly jumped to my feet and saw him grabbing his left arm before jumping out from the broken roof, but before I could jump, Tora grabbed my shoulder.

“I’ll go after him. You need to stay with Akira.”

My eyes got wide and I turned to see him laying motionless on the floor, Uruha was holding Takanori so he wouldn’t touch Akira. I quickly changed back as I ran to his body and I slid on my knees when I got there. His neck was covered in blood, he had two bite marks and a cut from where Kyo was ripped off. I carefully slid my arm under his neck and lifted his body onto my lap. His hand shook as he raised it and it felt so cold when he touched my face

“You’re…ok.” He whispered.

I rubbed his cheek with my other hand. “Of course I’m ok.” My voice shook.

He was breathing hard. “I’m…so tired. Will you…sleep with me…tonight?”

“No. No you can’t go to sleep ok. You need to stay awake.” I felt tears in my eyes.“You need to stay awake for a little longer.”

“Will…you sleep…with me later then?”

“When we get you better, then we can sleep.”

“But…I’m so tired.” He whimpered as his arm fell onto his stomach.

“I know baby, but please stay awake.”

“My body…hurts.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Akira.” I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. His eyes began to shut, so I gently tapped his cheek. “Stay awake.”

He was breathing hard, he was in a daze, but he was staying awake. I looked over and saw Miyavi crying over Kai’s lifeless body. He began pulling the poles out and Kai coughed up blood, showing that he still alive, but barely. After the third pole was pulled out, he changed back to his human form, where we saw three gunshot wounds to his chest and one in his arm. Miyavi lifted him in his arms as I lifted Akira and we quickly ran out of the place. Uruha took Kai and Takanori rode with Miyavi on his bike, then we all headed to Miyavi’s place. Akira kept mumbling in my arms, most words were jumbled up, but I kept telling him that he was going to be fine.

            We finally made it there, Miyavi pulled up and they both jumped off, letting the bike fall over. Miyavi ran to the door and opened it for us, I laid Akira down on the couch as they took Kai down to the lab. Taka sat next to me as I tried to keep the blonde awake. Uruha ran up with a bag of blood and stuck an IV into Akira’s arm, letting the blood flow in. He groaned, looking all around. Uruha sat the bag on the top of the couch so he could go back down to help Miyavi. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a painful scream.

“Akira, what wrong?” I asked.

He was breathing fast, he was clenching his teeth, but then he let out another scream and tears streamed down his face. I jumped up and lifted him up into my arms, Takanori grabbed the blood bag and followed me down to the lab. I kicked the door open, scaring Uruha and Miyavi, but they went back to working on Kai as I laid Aki down. He let out another scream, catching their attentions. I looked over at Miyavi.

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked.

Miyavi sighed, looking down at his lover. “Aoi…one of two things is going to happen. Either he’ll turn into a vampire…or he’ll die. I’m sorry Aoi, but I’m going to concentrate on Kai first.”

“Why because he’s your boyfriend?”

“No. It’s because Kai has a chance to live. I’m not going to waste my time on someone who can’t be saved!”

Akira’s scream silenced us. Uruha was staring at us with teary eyes.

“Please.”Takanori whimpered. We all looked at him, his head was down, but we knew he was crying. “Help him.”

 “Takanori you need to understand something.” Miyavi said as he went back to pulling the bullets out of Kai’s chest. “Ninety-six percent of people that have part of the gene like Akira and gets bit by vampire, die. Werewolves can survive from being shot by a silver bullet if treated right. I don’t want to lose either one of them, but if I try to treat Akira, Kai might die and then Akira will most likely die too. I can at least save Kai.”

I turned back to Aki to see him grunting pain, sweating and trying to breath. I lifted him back up and carried him back upstairs to the living room and laid him down. Takanori came up with a metal rod and second bag of blood. I walked to the living, grabbed a wet rag and ran back out to see the red head putting the bags on the rod. I kneeled beside the couch and grabbed Akira’s hand as he screamed in pain. Takanori sat against the couch and kept his head down. I wiped the blood off Akira’s neck, flipped the rag and wiped the sweat off his face, then I carefully removed his shirt to try and keep him cool.

            I stayed there, watching him squirm and yell in pain, every minute gets worse for him. Hours passed before Miyavi and Uruha walked back up and they both looked tired. Miyavi walked over and looked down at Akira. He passed out for the third time a few minutes ago, but was still grunting in pain.

“I’m sorry.” Miyavi mumbled. “There’s really nothing I can do. Just hope he can survive.”

I shook my head. “How’s Kai?”

“I don’t know. We got the bullets out and he started healing, but the silver still poisoned him. He’s resting, but I know he’s strong enough to get through it.” He fell silent, but then sighed. “Akira is strong enough too.”

We stayed quiet after that, until Akira’s eyes popped open and he grabbed his stomach as he screamed in pain. White stuff spewed out of his mouth.

“Turn him on his side!” Miyavi yelled. We turned him over just as he puked all over. His body shook, he began crying, squeezing the couch and groaning in pain. Uruha pulled Takanori to his feet and led him to the guest bedroom to try to get him to sleep. Miyavi went to his room to sleep, but I stayed here, for him. So he knows he’s not alone. Before I realized it, the sun was up and I had been up for several hours now. The whole time, he was yelling pain, but he passed out a few times and managed to get some sleep. My eyes and head felt so heavy, I felt so tired. I squeezed his hand as I felt my head fall.

“He’s exhausted.” Someone was talking. I opened my eyes and saw Uruha looking at me, then he smiled at me. “Hey.”

Akira grunting made me jump up. I looked out at the bright sky and realized that I had been laying his stomach the past few hours.

“Takanori is making some food.”

I shook my head. Uru walked over and handed me a bag of blood as he hooked  another bag to the rod for Akira. I handed him the bag ,but he smiled.

“Not his blood type. You need to drink some.”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“Aoi, you’ll get sick.”

I sighed. “I don’t care.”

He shook his head as I threw the bag to the side. Miyavi walked out from his room and it looked like he didn’t get any sleep. He sat on the chair across from the couch, Takanori walked out and sat a plate down for everyone, then brought one for his friend.

He tried to smile and blinked to keep the tears in. “C-come on Aki…you need to eat.” He placed a piece of meat at Akira’s mouth, but the blonde didn’t react.

“Taka.”Uruha whimpered.

“He won’t get better if he doesn’t eat.” His voice shook, then he started crying. “What else will make him better?”

Akira gasped out, then started yelling again, making Takanori cry some more. Uruha pulled him away and dragged him to the other chair and held him. We heard a door open and saw Kai walking from the door to the lab. His upper body was bandaged up and he was holding his chest.

“Kai.” Miyavi whimpered with wide eyes. He got up and walked over to him, I could tell he was full of relief.

Kai sat in the chair and stared at the floor. “Sorry. I couldn’t protect him.”

“It’s ok. I’m the one who promised to protect him. So, I’m the one who couldn’t protect him.” I clenched my fists. Just like I couldn’t protect her.

“It’s…ok.”Akira mumbled. He was still breathing hard.

“Aki.”

He started coughing up blood and we all started freaking out. I leaned over and rubbed his cheek.

“Aoi, I’m sorry.” Miyavi spoke up. “He’s dying.”

“No. No!” I covered my mouth so I wouldn’t yell.

“Aoi…” Akira gasped.

“Yeah?”

He smiled. “You know…when we had…that argument?”

“Yeah I remember.”

“I…I still want…want you to do it. I love you. I want it to be you.”

I gasped.

“Come on.” Uruha whispered. He dragged Takanori out and signaled Miyavi to leave too, so he grabbed Kai and helped him leave the room. I lifted Akira’s body, sat under him, and lifted his body in my arms. I gave him a kiss on his lips and trailed down his neck to Kyo’s bite marks.

“Do it.” He whispered.

I bit down, making him gasp, and I started sucking his blood. He hugged me and gripped my hair as more tears rolled down my face. I tightly hugged him and pulled my teeth out.

“Why…didn’t you drink more.”       

I smiled and rubbed his cheek. “Because I love you.”

That put a smiled on his face. “I love you too.” He sighed. “I’m…so tired. My body feels…ugh mmm…so numb.”

“Sorry. You’ve been awake for so long now, you can sleep now if you want.”

“That sounds nice…I think I will.”He smiled and let out a deep breath. I looked out at the sun, then at the clock, it was a little past noon. I rubbed his cheek and carefully pulled myself out from underneath him. I laid beside him and kissed his forehead then fell asleep.


	9. The Story

(Takanori’s pov)

            Uruha dragged me back to Miyavi’s guest room and sat me down on the bed. He held me as I squeezed his body and cried on his shoulder.

“I can’t lose him Uru.”

“I know.” He patted my back. “You need to sleep. You’ll get sick if you don’t.”

“But what if…if something happens?”

“Then I’ll wake you. “

I shook my head and he pushed me down onto the bed. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek, but I grabbed his head and forced my tongue into his mouth. He rubbed my cheeks as he kissed back, but he pulled away.

“Sleep.”

I sighed, but closed my eyes and surprisingly I fell asleep within a few seconds.

            I opened my eyes and found myself alone. I jumped to my feet and rushed out to the living to see that Akira was gone. Nobody was around, so I headed down to Miyavi’s lab, and when I got to the door, I heard a scream. I opened the door and my friend laying on a bed, pale, blood leaking out of his mouth and his eyes were blood shot. Aoi was holding his hand, kissing it and whispering. I walked to the table and Akira smiled up at me.

“Hey…” His voice was raspy.

“Hey.”I smiled and blinked to hold back my tears.

“I…guess…I’ll meet them…huh?”

I looked at Miyavi and he looked down. “We don’t think he’ll live, but for a few more hours.”

“I was about to come and wake you up.” Uruha mumbled standing by the door. I didn’t even notice that he was there.

“You…you think…I’ll see them…again?” Aki asked.

I smiled and sat next to him. “Yes.”

“Who?” Aoi asked.

“His parents.”

Akira smiled. “Do…you think…I’ll know who…” He squeezed Aoi’s hand and yelled as pain shot through his body. After it was over, he breathed for a moment. “You think…I’ll re…”

“Aki?” I whimpered

Miyavi checked him and sighed. “He passed out.”

“What happened to his parents?” Aoi asked.

I smiled. “When he was six or seven, people broke into his house one night and when he walked into the living room, he saw them shoot both his parents in the head. He hid so they never found him and he stayed there for two days before someone discovered the bodies. He went into foster care. Those people starved and beat him for most of his life.”

“So that explains the scars on his body.”

“I tried to help, but it was already too late when I meet him.”

“What do you mean?” Uruha asked.

“What happened to him?” Aoi asked.

I sighed.“I got transferred to a new school and on my second day, I saw the entire cafeteria throwing food and milk on him. I was shocked, he just stood there taking it, but I grabbed his hand dragged the him to the bathroom. As I was cleaning him up, I saw his arms covered in bruises. He yanked his arms away and ran away from me. Then I realized that he was in my class. I tried talking to him, but he avoided me. Then one night I went out to the store and he literally ran into me. He was beaten to a pulp and he was in a daze, so I took him home and had my mom help him. That’s when we realized he has been abused because he had old injuries too. After that, he started opening up to me and started hanging out with me. The more he hung out with me, the more they beat him because he would hide from them that way. I was his way out. I taught him to stand up for himself and he did. One night, my family was eating and someone started banging on the door. When my mom answered it, she screamed and when we ran in, we saw Akira passed out on the floor, bleeding. We got him to the hospital and when he woke up, he told us that he got tired of being beaten. He killed them that night and ran to us for help. It was considered self defense so he didn’t get in trouble. My parents adopted him and he was shy at first, but he opened up. He started defending himself, he became protective of me, he became happy.”

I looked up and saw Aoi rubbing Akira’s cheek. Everyone was looking down, upset at his story.

“It’s ok you guys. Akira never wanted people to feel bad for him about his past. He would always get on to me about it, he just wanted to be normal.”

Aoi smiled as he leaned down and kissed Aki’s lips.

“Reminds me of mother.” Uruha spoke up.

“What do you mean?”  I asked.

“My mother was the only one to survive the experiments.”

“Experiments?”

“Oh, boy.” Aoi mumbled. “Ok, Uruha, Tora and I are results of our father’s experiments. At first, we weren’t considered noble vampires because of the way we were born. The three of us and Kyo have the same father, but different mothers. Kyo was born from the last noble female. Our father found a young woman, changed her, and impregnated her. She died giving birth to me, then my father bit me to make sure I would live. As I grew up, everyone treated me differently, except my father. He cared for me, and when I bit into my first human, everyone was surprised that she changed into a vampire. My father was extremely happy. So the elders considered me a noble and gave my father permission to have more experiments. As he did, Kyo looked after me, since he was my older brother, he had to. Next was Tora and he was different than me. Father first impregnated the woman, then bit her stomach and when he was born, father bit him. His mother died and he also became a noble. With Uruha it was a bit different. He impregnated her and waited until she was almost at her due date before he bit her. The thing was, she didn’t change and she didn’t die when he was born. That’s not all, a girl was born after that. They were twins and the woman ran away with them. Our father searched for them, in fear that they would die from the lack of blood. He sent me and Tora to help find them. We did. We found them, starved of blood, beaten. She had feared them and tried to kill them. I let them feed off my blood and Tora carried the three of us back to our home.”

“I almost died.” Uruha continued. “My sister did. My mother beat us because we were different. She was scared of us and everyday was hell for us. I tried to protect my sister, but it all ended the same. Us holding each other praying for the pain to end. We never scarred, so other people couldn’t see what was happening. I was so happy when I was with my father and brothers. Even though everyone considered us experiments, our father saw us as his children and nothing else. He cared for us. He loved us. Kyo hated us because we weren’t born from noble women and he did what he could to put us down. He never would have thought that Aoi would protect us from him. Aoi has always protected us.”

Aoi was blushing from the statement.

“What about you guys?” I asked Miyavi and Kai.

“Eh?” Kai raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we’re all talking about our pasts, what about you two?”

“No thanks.” Miyavi said.

Kai giggled. “He had a good family. Caring, died of old age. Same here. I had a good family, nothing happened other than me getting bit. So how about you. You told us about Akira, how about your past.”

“Ok, it was a normal family. We had our ups and downs. We had our fights, but we’ve gotten better. When I moved out, Akira followed and I opened my café. So it’s been pretty normal.”

We got silent, Uruha walked over to me and petted my back. He gave me a sad smile and I was about to smile back, but then Akira started coughing up more blood. He started gasping for air, Aoi and I held his hands, he smiled up at us.

“M-make…i-it…stop…Aoi…ple—ugh!”

Aoi looked at me and bit his lip. I let go and Uruha wrapped his arms around me as Aoi lifted Akira’s body. I watched as his bit into my friend’s neck. Akira hugged him and he eventually stopped shaking, so Aoi pulled off and laid him down. Aki smiled, squeezing his stomach, and gasping for air.

“Thank…you…”

Aoi smiled.

            Hours passed, Akira’s shouts lowered and got less. I finally walked over and saw him breathing slow, his eyes struggling to stay open. I rubbed his cheek.

“We should let him sleep.” Miyavi said. Uruha wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dragged me back up to the living room. Miyavi and Kai followed us up and sat down with us. We just sat there in silence, Uruha held me, Miyavi watched outside the window, and Kai kept messing with his hands. The silence broke when someone started knocking on the door, so Miyavi walked over and answered it.

“Hey.” Tora mumbled stepping in.

“Did you get him?” Uruha asked.

“No, he got away. I was able to gather some info that I think you all should hear. Where’s Aoi?”

I sighed. “Downstairs with Akira.”

“Oh, how is he?”

“We don’t know.” Kai mumbled. “We don’t think he’ll live, but for another hour or two.”

“Shut Up!” I shouted. “He’ll live! He’ll… he will. He has to.” I started crying on Uru’s shoulder.

The room got silent other than my sobs, Tora sat next to me and rubbed my back to try and calm me down. I couldn’t cry anymore. I was so tired now, but I didn’t want to sleep, not yet anyways. A hand was rubbing my head as another was on my back and my eyes felt so heavy. I struggled to keep them open, but without even realizing it, I fell asleep.

            “Miyavi! Kai!” Aoi’s yelling woke me up and I saw Kai run to the door where Aoi was standing. I jumped to my feet and followed them down to the lab doors, but Uruha grabbed me so I couldn’t go in.

“Let go of me!”

“Not until we find out what happened.” He said harshly.

I struggled, but he’s too strong, so I stopped and stared at the door, waiting for anything to happen. After a few minutes, Miyavi opened the door and smiled at me. At that moment Uruha let go so I could run in and see my friend. Akira was sleeping peacefully, his face was relaxed as if he wasn’t in anymore pain. Kai patted my back with a smile.

“He lived, but…” Miyavi started.

“But what?” I asked.

He walked over and raised Akira’s upper lip to show me the fangs that had grown there. “He’s a vampire now.”

“Who cares?” I shouted. “He’s alive!”

Aoi sighed and smiled. “But now he has to suffer with eternal life.”

“As long as your with him, he won’t suffer.” I said.

He smiled again. “He’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

“And he’s lucky to have a lover like you.”

“We’re lucky to have the both of you.” Uruha said giving me a hug from behind.


	10. The Rebirth

(Aoi’s pov)

            I was so happy to find out that he was going to live. Miyavi said we shouldn’t move him yet because his body is still healing itself. The reason he was in so much pain was because his organs began shutting down and started deteriorating. Miyavi said that he might have lived because I kept biting him to relieve his pain. After we knew he was going to live, Takanori passed out from exhaustion. His frail body couldn’t take the sudden stress and sudden relief of this situation. Knowing he was going to be ok, I decided to get some rest of my own, so Miyavi sat me up a bed next to him. Akira. I’m going to miss using that name. I sighed as I laid down and I stared at him as I closed my eyes to get some much needed sleep.

            When I woke up, it was dark in the room, so I carefully maneuvered my way to the door and headed upstairs. When I opened the door, my nose was filled with the nice smell of food cooking.

“We can’t move him yet!” Miyavi shouted from the living room. I walked in and saw him butting heads with Tora. Takanori was crying on Uruha’s shoulder as my friend held him with a worried face.

“Well he’s in danger!” Tora yelled pointing at Taka.

“What’s going on?” I asked catching all of their attentions.

“Tora,” Kai walked out from the kitchen. “Tell him. Miyavi, we should let Aoi decide what to do.”

I sat on the couch beside Taka as Tora and Miyavi sat in the chairs across from us.

Tora scratched his head. “Ok. First, I went after Kyo, but I lost him two cities away. So I’m sorry about that. Now, on the way back I ran into one of my sources and he gave me some bad news. Saga was poisoned, but it wasn’t intentional. When he bit Takanori, he drunk some of his blood. Well, apparently Takanori’s blood is poisonous to werewolves. Kyo was there that night Saga attacked us and he told Shou about it. Shou knows about the new human species and knows about Takanori’s blood. So now Shou is saying that Takanori is a threat to them and has ordered the werewolf clan to kill him. Yesterday, on my way here, I passed the café and saw that it had burned down. They did it, thinking that Takanori was inside asleep, but when they watch the news in three hours, they’re going to know that he wasn’t in there. They’ll be coming after us soon and I have the feeling that Kyo told them about Akira, so the first place they’ll go is here.”

“Aoi.” Miyavi spoke up. “I don’t know how well Akira has healed, so I don’t know if moving him can hurt him or not.”

“When Takanori leaves, Uruha and I are going with him.” Tora said. “I don’t know how many they’ll be sending, but Kai can’t fight in the state he’s in. Miyavi and you can’t defend yourselves and the both of them. We should move together.”

I looked over at Uruha and the crying red head. I got up, scratching my head as paced around and I saw Kai in the kitchen cooking. The bandages wrapping his chest had blood splotches on them, so the bullet wounds were still healing. Akira’s sleeping face appeared in my head, then memories of us waking up together, smiling, kissing and then the images of him getting attacked by Saga appeared. I sighed as I  rubbed my head.

“Aoi?” Takanori’s whimper caught my attention.

“Yes?” I asked softly.

“I-I don’t want Aki getting hurt a-again. I really don’t want him getting hurt because of me.”

“I know.” I bit my lip. “We all leave after we eat.”

They all shook their heads. I looked back into the kitchen and saw Kai smiling at me, then he went back to cooking.

“How much longer until it’s done?” I asked.

“About thirty more minutes.”

I shook my head. “Miyavi, start packing your stuff. Clothes, anything important, and such, you won’t be coming back here for a while. Uruha, go home and pack our stuff and take it to the truck, then bring it back here.”

He went to get up, but Takanori grabbed him. My friend smiled and cupped the red head’s cheeks. “I’ll only be gone for a little bit. Don’t worry.”

“B-but… can’t I go with you?”

“Taka.” I spoke up. “I need you here just in case Akira wakes up ok. He’s going to be scared when at first, so he’ll need you.”

The red head shook his head and let Uruha go. My friend slipped his shoes on, then rushed out and Miyavi went to his room to started packing. I walked back there to see him packing Kai’s clothes.

“It would be alright for me to bring Akira up, right?”

“Yeah, just lay him on the couch.” He mumbled.

I smiled. “I never would have thought that you would fall for a werewolf.”

“Neither did I, but I’m glad I did. I love him, you know that right?”

“Yes.”

“I know you always give him a hard time, but please stop. He tried to protect Akira, he almost died—”

“I know. I’m not mad at him. I’m thankful that he was there. If he wasn’t, Kyo would have killed Akira.”

He smiled at me and shook his head. I walked out and saw Tora cleaning up the table and Takanori still sitting, but staring out the window.

“Taka, I’m bringing Akira up and I’m going to lay him on the couch, so I need you to move.”

He shook his head and moved to one of the chairs. I walked down to the lab where he was still sleeping. I rubbed his cheek before rubbing down his arm. I gently slipped my arms under him, lifted him up, and maneuvered my way to the door. When I made it back to the living room, I saw a pillow and blanket on the couch.

“Miyavi brought them in.” Takanori whispered. I laid him down and covered him up as Taka sat on the edge of the couch. “I’m so glad he’s ok.”

“Me too.” I whispered.

            Miyavi brought out two bags from his room, then two from the lab and sat them near the door.  He walked over and checked Akira before walking into the kitchen. After a while, Miyavi was helping Kai bring food to the table, so I stood up and pulled Takanori to his feet.

“Come on, you need to eat.” I said.

Takanori dragged his feet and almost collapsed, but I caught him. I helped him get to the table and get seated. His face was pale, dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, and was still swollen from where he had cried. I sat next to him as Tora, Miyavi and Kai sat down. Kai’s face was also pale, he looks like he hasn’t slept either, but he was smiling. Miyavi kept glancing at the brunette and rubbing his back. Takanori was just staring at his food.

“Taka, you need to eat.” I spoke up.

“It’s all gone.” He muttered.

“What?”

“All of our stuff. It’s gone. Now all of you is in danger because of me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Kai said. “Besides, we’re sticking around to protect you because you’re a part of our family now.”

I rubbed his back. “Now, Akira’s is going to be mad when he finds out that you haven’t been eating.”

He smiled. “I remember this one time, I was depressed because my dog died. That dog was my closest friend before I even met Akira. I took her with us when we got the café and a month later, I couldn’t find her. I looked all over, then Akira carried a fur ball to me and it turned out that she ran away to die alone. Akira said that animals do that so their owners wouldn’t be depressed. I was so sad that I wouldn’t eat or sleep. He got so worried that he yelled at me and forced me to eat. I was so pissed, that I threw the plate at him and it cut his arm. I went from sad to pissed back to sad. After that, I was able to calm down and we got back to normal.”

I smiled as he picked up some of his food and started eating.

            We were almost done when the door opened up and Uruha walked in. Takanori jumped to feet and ran to him to give him a tight hug.

“Hey, I was only gone for forty minutes.”

Takanori tightened his hug. “I know, but I just…I…I”

Uruha squeezed the crying red head.

“Taka…” A voice gasped. All of our eyes went wide and I knocked over my chair as I ran to Akira. Takanori was right behind me. “Taka…”

“I’m here Aki.”

“Don’t…cry.”He gasped.

“I won’t. I’m so glad you’re ok.”

He gave a soft smile before he fell back to sleep.

“Hurry up and eat Uruha, then we’re leaving.” I said. He shook his head and dragged Takanori back to the table to eat as I helped Miyavi take his bags down to the truck. When everyone was done, I wrapped Akira in a blanket and picked him up, Miyavi changed Kai’s bandages, then we headed out. I sat Akira in the middle seat up front, Miyavi sat in the passenger seat to keep an eye on him. Uruha, Takanori, and Kai sat in the back.

“I’ll meet you there.” Tora said. “I’m going to keep an eye out and see what they do.”

“Alright. Be safe.” I said.

He shook his head and took off as I got into the front seat.

“So where are we going?” Miyavi asked as I pulled out.

I looked at Uruha in the mirror and smiled. “The house we grew up in.”

“Oh?”

I sighed. “It’s going to take a while. So get some sleep.”

            We stopped once to get some food, Uruha and I switched out driving throughout the day. Seven hours later I was pulling up to the large traditional house.

“Ok guys were here.” I said. I heard grunts as they woke up. I stepped out and stretched before reaching in and picking Akira up. They quickly got out and Uruha ran to the door to get it open for me so I could get him inside and lay him down. I put him in the master bedroom then walked back out to help unload the truck. When that was finished, we found rooms for everyone, then made few sandwiches and then we laid down. I pulled Akira into my arms and kissed his cheek before I fell asleep. When I woke up, Akira was still in my arms which put a smile on face. I kissed his forehead before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen where Uruha was cooking.

“Hey.” I mumbled.

“Hey.”  He greeted. “Would you wake everyone up to come and eat?”

I shook my head and walked down the hall to Miyavi and Kai’s room first. When I walked in, I saw them holding each other as they slept, and I sighed knowing I was about to ruin this picture. I shook Miyavi awake and he glared at me.

“Time to get up. Uru made breakfast for us.”

He shook his head. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

I walked out and went in to Uruha’s room, where I found a giant blanket ball. I figure Ruki is hidden somewhere under them. I walked in when a picture caught my eye. A picture of Uruha, Tora, Kyo, me and our father. We were so happy when we were younger, then Kyo started hating us because of that incident. I sighed and yanked the blankets off, revealing the red head in only a red jersey and boxers. I gently shook him.

“Mmm…what?” He mumbled.

“Uru made breakfast. Get up and eat.”

“K.” He groaned.

I walked out and as I made my way back, I saw Miyavi holding Kai’s waist as they were walking into the dining room. I walked in and saw Kai not looking so well. His face was ghostly white, eyes bloodshot  and he seemed less energetic.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

Kai smiled. “I’m fine.” 

“Miyavi, would you help me wake up Takanori?”

“Sure.”

He followed me out, but we only walked outside so Kai couldn’t hear us.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

He sighed. “He’s still getting over the silver. He couldn’t sleep last night because he was puking a lot.”

I shook my head. “Let’s let him sleep some more after we eat.”

He shook his head and then we headed back in, he went back to the dining room as I went into the kitchen. Uruha had made everyone a plate and was putting the pan in the sink. I helped him take the plates to the dining room, where Kai and Miyavi were sitting.

“Would you drag Takanori in here?” Uruha asked.

I walked back to the room and saw the red head still sleeping, so I decided to shake the hell out of him.

“What the hell!” He shouted.

“I said get up. Uru’s waiting for you.” I said shaking him some more.

“Fine I’m up!”

He got off the bed and walked out behind me, but I stopped, I felt… I don’t know…something. I walked back to my room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Aoi?” Akira mumbled.

“I’m here.”

“I’m…hungry.”

“Breakfast just got done. Do you want me to bring you some?”

“No…I want…to…to eat with everyone.”

“You sure?”

He shook his head, so I helped get to his feet and wrapped his arm around my neck so I could help him walk. I gripped his waist and lead him through the hall to the dining room. When we walked in, everyone’s eyes got a wide as their smiles.

“Akira!” Takanori shouted as he ran to us. He gave his friend a hug before letting us sit down. Uruha ran to the kitchen for an extra plate of food and sat it in front of Akira.

“What happened? Where…are we?” He asked taking a bite.

“Well…” Miyavi muttered. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I’m not sure. It’s a big…blur other than the pain.”

I sighed before explaining everything that happened. He was pretty sad about the café and that he was no longer human, but he was even more sad about Takanori being in danger. By the time we were done talking, we had all finished eating.

“I’m still hungry.” Akira groaned.

“You haven’t ate for the past couple of days, I’ll make you some more.” Uruha said.

“No.” I said. “You forget that he’s one of us now?”

Uruha looked away and bit his lip. I lifted Akira’s head and pecked his lips.

“Do what I do.” I whispered in his ear. I moved his head to the side, revealing his neck and he gasped when I bit down. I only sucked a little before pulling off, then I moved my hair out of the way and showed my neck. He got close to my neck and hesitated, but I rubbed his head, reassuring him. I felt a slight sting when he bit down on my neck. He drunk a mouth full, then stopped.

“Drink as much as you need.” I said rubbing his head. So he continued to drink as everyone watched in sadness, but also in relief. But after a few minutes, I began to feel dizzy and Uruha noticed.

“Okay, that’s enough for now.” Uruha said pulling him off me.

His eyes got wide. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Are you still hungry?”

“Um…I can wait.”

“Uru.”

He shook his head and showed his neck to Akira.

“What?”

“You need to.” Uruha said. “You have to get full the first time you feed or you might lose your self control.”

He looked over at Takanori and waited for permission to drink from his boyfriend. The red head shook his head and Akira eagerly bit down on my friend’s neck. I wiped my neck off and watched as Akira started slowing down and as Uruha began getting light headed. He finally pulled off and took a deep breath.

“Are you full?” I asked.

He blushed and shook his head yes before stumbling in my lap.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek, but he pulled my head in closer and slipped his tongue passed my lips. The taste of blood filled my mouth as our fangs cut each other, but we didn’t care, we deepened the kiss until the need for air became to much. I smiled as I rubbed down his side and he pulled me into another kiss. We were getting deeper into it, when someone started coughing, so we broke away and saw Kai covering his mouth as he stood up. Miyavi stood beside him, but then the werewolf fell to his knees and puked up his food with some blood.

“Kai.” Miyavi whimpered. The brunette leaned against Miyavi as he was lifted to his feet. Kai wrapped his arm around Miyavi’s neck as they walked out. Takanori walked around helped Uruha to his feet and then they walked out. So, I got up and Akira helped me clean up the mess, then we walked back to Miyavi’s room to see how was doing. When got there, though, Miyavi was carefully closing the door and he smiled when he saw us.

“He passed out.”

I shook my head and he walked past us and I felt Akira squeezing my arm. “Come on.”

I lead him to the living room where Takanori and Uruha were sitting on the couch, Miyavi had walked to the window and was looking out at the night sky.

“So, have you thought of a name?” Uruha asked.

“Not yet.” I said as we sat on the love seat.

“Name?” Taka asked.

I looked at Akira. “From today on you will no longer be called Suzuki Akira. When a vampire changes a human, he or she must be renamed.”

“Why?” The blonde asked.

“Because you were reborn. Akira died and you were born, so we must give you a name.”

He looked over at his friend, then back at me and shook his head with a sad smile. “So what will it be?”

I sighed and looked at him. We sat there in silence, we were all thinking, but nothing was coming up, until I thought of her.

“How about Reita?” I asked. Uruha’s eyes shot wide open. He knew exactly who I was talking about.

“I like it.” He said with a smile.

“Reita is then.”

“So, are Aoi and Uruha you’re birth names?” Takanori asked.

“No.” Uruha said. “Mine is Takashima Kouyou. Aoi’s is Shiroyama Yuu. Kai’s name is Uke Yutaka. Miyavi never told us his. Our lasts names are different because we all took our mothers last in memory of them, since they died for us. Well, except for mine.”

“You changed your name too?” Reita asked.

Miyavi shook his head.

“I feel left out.” Taka whined. “Can I change mine too?”

“If you want.” I said.

“Then from now on I’m Ruki.”

“Ruki.” Uruha said. “I like it.

“Yay!” The red head yelled as he glomped my friend and we all started laughing, except for Miyavi. His mind is focused on Kai. I hope he gets better sooner rather than later.


	11. The Forbidden Love

(Tora’s pov)

            I waited patiently on the library rooftop. I look at my torn clothes from the fight I just had with Shou. I can’t believe I got away. I thought for sure he was going to kill me.

“Hey.”

I open eyes and saw a beautiful creature standing before me with a smile, then he sat down right beside me.

“It looks like you were in a fight.”

“Yeah.” I mumbled. “What do they know?”

“They know he wasn’t in the café when they burned it down. We just raided Miyavi’s home and now we were ordered to search the city. Kyo doesn’t know where they are. It’ll only be a few days before they realize that you guys fled the city. Maybe even less.”

I looked at him. Studying his beautiful face, his shiny brown hair, his thin body. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too. I’ve missed you so much.” He started crying. I lifted him to his feet as I stood up and I pulled him into a hug. “I’m so tired of hiding. I want to see you every day. I want to be with you!”

“I know.” I whispered. I  grabbed his hand and pulled away. “Let’s go.”

He looked away with a sad face.

“Nao.” I whispered. “Let’s at least be together tonight.”

“What if they see?”

“Then I’ll protect you.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

I sighed. “Then come with me. They’ll accept you. They accepted Kai.”

Nao whimpered. “But he’s different. He’s with a human. If Aoi finds out that you’re with me, he’ll kill us.”

“I’ll protect you from him. Please. They’re going to find out that you’re helping me. That you helped Kai.”

He looked down. I’ve been trying to convince him to stay with us for the past several years now. Our love is forbidden and if Shou finds out, he’ll have Nao killed. I can at least convince Aoi to protect him.

“I’ll meet you in the normal room.” He whispered. I rubbed his cheek and pulled him close to my face. We closed our eyes as our lips touched, but that’s all it was, a touch. He pulled away and jumped off, so I turned away and headed to the hotel.

            When I got the room, I closed the curtains on the window, dimmed the lights, threw my shirt off to the side and laid on the bed. We’ve been seeing each other for such a long time now. There was time of peace between the werewolves and vampires about two hundred years ago, and that’s when our relationship started. Before we could tell anyone, Shou got into a fight with a royal vampire and killed him. That’s when the hatred for each other grew. Nao and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret, but we promised to see each other whenever we could. It kind of feels like Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. I just hope we don’t kill ourselves in the end. I’ve grown tired of hiding. I just want him to come back with me. I want to be with him and love him like he should be loved. He risks his life for me every day. Telling me all I need to know about the werewolves, about Shou’s plans. Aoi should accept him. He would accept him and if he didn’t then I would run away with Nao. To get away from all of this fighting. All this hatred.

“Tora.” A voice caught my attention. I look up to find Nao walking in with a smile. He climbs on the bed and lays on my chest, but I pull him up and into a kiss. He moans as he kisses back, his hands roam my chest and my hands slide down his sides.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” His voice cracked. Tears started falling from his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

I wiped his tears and pulled him into another kiss. I rolled over to where I was on top of him, he wrapped his arms around my neck as I started rubbing my hands down his stomach. He moaned and pulled from the kiss.

“Wait.” He gasped. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, revealing his flawless skin. I moved closer, rubbing my hand up on his body and I pressed my thumb against his nipple. He moaned, biting his bottom lip, so I moved in and sucked on his neck. I licked down to his chest and grabbed his other nipple in my mouth and bit down on it.

“T-Tora!” He moaned. I smiled and began to kiss down his stomach all the way to his pants. I kissed between his legs, making him shiver and felt his hard on twitching.

“These getting tight baby?”

“So tight.” He moaned out.

I smiled as I gave his stomach another kiss before unbuckling his pants. I quickly threw them to the side and saw the bulge in his boxers getting bigger. I kissed down on it before licking it, and he moaned as he grabbed my hair. I traced the rim of his boxers with my finger then ever so slowly slipped them off, making his erection spring out. I tickled it with my tongue, making him giggling.

“Tora.” He whimpered.

“What?” I asked softly.

“No teasing tonight. I just want us to be together.” His eyes were full of sadness.

I smiled and shook my head. “Let prepare you then.”

“No. I want feel you.”

“Oh?”

He lifted up and hugged me. “Do it slow and gentle. Like our first time.

I felt tears falling from his cheeks onto my shoulder. I sighed, but rubbed his back and finally pushed him back down. I quickly removed my pants and boxers, then threw to the side and he spread his legs. I bit my lip and rubbed his thighs. I got closer and lifted his hips as I placed myself at his entrance.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too.” He sniffled.

I took a deep breath as I slowly pushed myself inside him. He moaned out and clenched the sheets as I made my way all the way in. I shook trying to control myself. I want to slam my hips into him so badly, but he wants it gentle, so that’s what I’ll do.

“S-so tight Nao.” I gasped.

He whimpered as I started to pull out and then I slowly pushed back in. He let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around my neck as I got a little faster, but not too fast. I hugged him so our bodies could rub against each other. His tears kept falling, but I would lick them away and gently kissed his lips and he would kiss back. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and we deepened it, but he pulled away and moaned out. I smiled knowing I hit the right spot, so I continued to hit, making him moan out in pleasure. I looked down to find his face in complete bliss, his body covered in sweat, his muscles completely relaxed and so I grabbed his cock, making him moan even louder. I pump it at the pace of my thrusts.

“Oh! Oh Tora!” He cried out, digging his nails into my shoulders.

“Damn it Nao! I’m Sorry! I can’t!” I shouted as I grabbed his hips and started going faster. He moaned out loudly in response and so I also got rougher. I grabbed his neck with one hand and pulled his head up into a kiss. He pulled away, but wrapped his arms around me, pressing his body against mine and pushed against my thrusts. His moans got louder, and so did mine. He bit down on my neck as I felt his muscles clamped down on my cock and something warm hit my stomach. I looked down to find that he had came and I felt myself shake as I got closer.

“Nao!” I shouted I thrusted in one last time and filled him. My body shook as I fell onto him and laid trying to breath. His hand rubbed through my hair as I sucked on his neck.

“Tora?” He whimpered.

“What is it?”

“I’m ready for another round.”

I smiled and sat up. He pushed me onto my back crawled down my body until he got between my legs. I bit my lip when he took my limp cock into his mouth. His expertly swirled around the head of it, making me moan and lose my mind. I gripped his hair and thrusted up a little bit as I felt myself getting harder, but he pushed my hips down and went down further on me. He began deep throating me and I couldn’t take much more so I pulled his head off me.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked innocently.

“You almost made me cum.” I giggled. “Now show me that beautiful body of yours.”

He blushed, but smiled as he crawled over me and placed my cock at his entrance. He moaned out as he pushed down on me and I grabbed his hardening cock, making him moan louder. When he made it all the way down, he lifted his hips back up and slammed them back down, sending chills throughout my body. I grabbed his hips and began thrusting up in him as he thrusted down on me. I reached one hand up and pinched his nipple as he grabbed his cock with one of his hands.

“Harder!” He begged. I stopped and pulled out, making him whimper, but I pushed him onto the bed and turned him onto his stomach. I lifted his hips and pushed myself back inside him. He grabbed the headboard and pushed back against my thrusts. I slapped his ass before gripping his hips and slamming into him deeper. He cried out in pleasure, begging for more, and yelling my name. I wrapped my palm around his member and started pumping him. One of his hands gripped my wrist as I pumped him faster.

“Ah! There! Tora so good!” He moaned out. I smiled as I purposely missed his prostate, making him beg for me to give him more pleasure. I leaned over and bit down on his neck. The taste of his blood filled my mouth and I drunk some more. God, his blood is like a drug for me. I let go and licked over the bit marks as I started hitting his prostate.

“So close!” He yelled. I pulled out, flipped on his back and spread his legs before slamming back inside him. I grabbed his cock and started massaging it again.

“Me too baby! Let’s do it together!” I yelled.

“Hurry!” He yelped. I started getting faster, the excitement was building up and it was becoming too much.

“I cumming!” I yelp as I filled him.

“Tora!” He shouted shooting his seeds all over our stomachs. His face was covered in absolute contentment as we finished. Sweat covered his body, his hair sticking to his face made him look even sexier. Sweat dripped from my face onto his chest as I leaned down to kiss him and he opened his mouth, letting me slip my tongue in. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, and I just lifted my hips, pulling out of him. We closed our eyes as we deepened the kiss and we didn’t pull away until our faces were red from the lack of oxygen. I raised up a little and smiled down at him. He smiled and rubbed my face, but tears had started coming out his eyes. I wiped them away and pulled him up to where we were both sitting. I rubbed his face.

“You’re so beautiful.” I said.

He blushed and giggled. “And you so handsome.”

“Let’s take a shower.”

He shook his head, then followed me into the bathroom and he sucked on my back as I got the shower warmed up. We stepped in and we hugged as he began crying again. I just pat his head and kiss him to try and comfort him. When will the day come when we can do this every night? When will we stop fighting? When will his tears stop falling? I wipe my tears away so he won’t see , but he knows that I’m also sad. I’m sad and sick of all the fighting. Sick of all the suffering. Sick of hiding our relationship. And so is he, but if we reveal it to either side, they’ll kill us both. Kai said he would help protect us if we confront Aoi about it, but I’m so scared. Aoi’s a lot stronger than I am.

“Tora?”

I looked down to see him with a worried face, then I realized that I’ve been crying. I wiped my eyes and smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Huh?”

“If I go with you, are you sure we’ll be safe?”

I’m shocked, but I smiled. “I’ll protect you and Kai will be there to support us. We just need to explain to Aoi, that’s all. Aoi may not listen at first, but with Kai’s help he’ll hear us.”

He looked away uncertain, but he smiled up at me. “Ok. I’ll go.”

I pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

We shared another kiss before we started washing each other, then we got out and got dressed. I looked over to find him smiling at me.

“Let’s get going.” I said. He shook his head, so I opened the window and we jumped onto the fire escape and then onto the roof. I walked to the edge of the building, looking back at the city.

“Good job Nao.”

I turned and saw that Shou had jumped onto the roof and was standing next to Nao.

“He’s mine.” Shou said. Nao’s eyes got wide and his face was filled with fear, but I looked at him, telling him not to say anything.

“I can take him.” Nao said.

That’s right. Get next to me, then we can get away without either of us getting hurt.

“Just because you found him doesn’t make him your target!” Shou shouted. He glared at me and changed into his wolf form. I grow out my talons and teeth. This is going to get bloody and all three of us knows it. Shou goes on the attack claws at me and I jump back, but he clawed my stomach. He comes at me again, I block his punch only to get my shoulder bit and then I was thrown across the roof. What the hell am I thinking fighting him? I’m no match for him. Damn it! Why is this just now hitting me? He jumps on top of me and I scream out as he digs his claws into my stomach.

“No!” Nao yelled, then Shou was kicked off me. I looked over and saw my boyfriend looking down at me.

“Nao, you idiot!” I yelled, but then I started coughing up blood. He kneels down and lifts my body.

“Nao.” Shou spoke. His eyes were full of anger.

“I won’t let you hurt him!”

Shou started laughing. “Like you can protect him. I knew I should have killed you a long time ago.”

“What?” Nao gasped.

“You think I didn’t know about you helping Kai escape. I knew that you knew about his experiments. I found out that you knew everything from the beginning, but I thought you just helped because you were good friends and that you pitied him. I knew that you were telling someone about our plans, I knew you were leaking information, but to whom I didn’t know. Well, not until tonight. You will both die right here. Right now!” He yelled charging for us.

Nao put me down and went to attack, but Shou moved around so fast that neither of us saw him until Nao was flying across roof from the werewolf’s punch. Shou charged towards him as he was standing up and knowing what was going to happen, I jumped to my feet and with all my strength, I ran past the leader by a slight second. I pushed Nao’s body down and screamed as Shou’s paw went through my stomach. I heard him laughing and more pain was delivered  to my body as he stabbed his second paw through my chest. Next thing I felt was when my body hit the ground and I started coughing up blood.

“Tora!” Nao yelled. I watched as he quickly changed and attack his leader. I tried lifting my body, but I screamed when pain shot through it and more of my blood poured out. I looked over to see two wild dogs rolling as they bit down on each other. I hear Shou yell and I saw Nao clawing his leader’s eye out. As the bigger werewolf gripped his head in pain, Nao ran to me and lifted my body before jumping off the building. He’s running as fast as he can and I look past his arm to see Shou right behind us. Damn it! We need to lose him. I started coughing up blood again and then there was a whimper behind us. Nao stopped and turned for us to see Shou getting to his feet with a bloody arm. A man with red spiked out hair stood between us.

“Get out of here Nao.” He spoke up.

“Die.” Nao whimpered.

He turned and smiled at us. “I’ll hold him off. Get out of here.”

“Thank you. I owe you.”

He waved his hand as Nao turned and started running again

“I’ll get you to safety.”

“East.” I managed to say. “Go…east.”


	12. The Reason

(Reita’s Pov)

            Uruha sat the plate on the tray and smiled. I carefully picked it up and walked to the back rooms and opened the bedroom with Kai in it. Miyavi was rubbing the brunettes head and he smiled when he saw me.

“Kai.” He sung.

The other’s eyes shot open and he smiled when he saw me, so he sat up as I sat on the bed. When he got comfortable, I sat the tray in his lap and stood back up.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” I said then I looked at Miyavi. “I’ll be back with some food for you.”

“Thanks.”

I nodded my head then walked back out and back to the kitchen. I grabbed the second tray Uruha had made and took it back to Miyavi, then I walked to the dining room where everyone had started eating. I sat between Aoi and Ruki, who smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned on Aoi’s shoulder as I began eating. He kissed my forehead as he rubbed my cheek, then he brought some rice to my mouth and I gladly ate it. Ruki giggled when he saw us and placed food at Uruha’s mouth, which he gladly took. We laughed as we continued to feed each other and then we started making out. Aoi kisses me so gently yet at the same time, he’s very passionate. Uruha stood up, catching our attentions.

“Time to clean up.”

Ruki started grabbing the dishes from the table so I got up and handed my plate to him.

“I’ll go see if Kai is done and get their dishes.” I said.

“It’s ok, I’ll get them.” Aoi said. “I don’t want you pushing yourself.”

“Aoi, getting a few dishes isn’t pushing myself. I want to help too.”

He sighed, but smiled and let me walk back there. I knocked on the door and heard Miyavi faintly telling me to come in. I opened it and saw Kai sleeping on his chest. I quietly walked over and grabbed the empty  trays, then closed the door on the way, but in a few steps, I start to shake.

“Not another one.” I mumbled as I leaned against the wall. I dropped the tray and heard the plates and glasses on it breaking against the floor. I wrap my arms around my shoulders, squeezing them and slid to the floor as my body is filled with several shocks of pain. I began to cry, but I bit my lip to try to be quiet.

“Breath.”

I turned to see Miyavi on his knees beside me, his hand rubbing my back. I took deep breathes, but then my stomach churned and I puked up my dinner along with a mouthful of blood. I leaned against the wall, and as quickly as the pain started, it ended. He helped me to my feet and dragged me to my room where he made me lay down. He covered me up and left the room. We’ve been here for several days now and I’ve been getting better, but I keep getting these attacks. Miyavi said it was because the gene was still fighting off the vampire gene. The attacks vary from a slight pain to where it’s so much I pass out. One thing that does happen all the time, is that I always puke up blood. I have two or three of them every day, and that was my third one today. Kai has gotten a lot better. He’s stopped puking and his wounds are finally healing up. He hasn’t had the energy to walk though, so Miyavi has to help when he needs to get out of bed and he does help the brunette. Miyavi cares so much for Kai. They suit each other very well. I feel a hand on my cheek and that when I realized that I had my eyes closed. I opened them to find Aoi looking at me with worried eyes.

“I’m sorry I broke your dishes.” I mumbled.

He sighed and kissed my lips. “I don’t care about that. I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need a nap.”

He shook his head and climbed in with me, then pulled me onto his chest. I listen to the sound of his heartbeat as I slowly drift off to sleep.

            I opened my eyes and found myself alone. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I went to the living room where I saw Aoi outside the sliding glass doors, smoking a cigarette. I walked out and wrapped my arms from behind him as I placed my head against his back. The crickets are the only things making a sound, other than our breathing, but it felt nice. He finally turned around and smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug. I raised my head and our lips touched before he parted mine  and slipped his tongue in. I moaned as we fought for dominance, his hands rubbed down my back and squeezed my ass. I pulled away and kissed down his neck before biting into it, making him moan. His blood filled my mouth and I drunk three mouthfuls before pulling off and licking the line of blood that dripped down. I kiss his neck and suck on the nape of it, leaving a hicky, then I kissed down his torso, even though it was covered by his shirt. I got on my knees, unbuckling his pants and his hardening cock popped out.

“Going commando?”

He licked his lips. I gave his head a peck and gave it a lick, making him gasp, then I swirled my tongue all around him. I pulled off and saw his eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping the railing, a line of sweat was forming on his cheek. I licked from his base up to his slit and pushed down in it, making pre-cum ooze out. I licked it up and gave his head another peck before swallowing it again. His hands gripped my hair as I sucked hard on his cock then slowly, I started going down on him, pushing him further down my throat. I lift my hand and start massaging his balls as I got faster, his moans got louder as he started thrusting into my mouth. I held my breath and allowed him to fuck my face, I feel my lips bruising, but I don’t care.

“Rei!” He shouted and I started choking as his hot cum is shot down my throat. He pulled out and I felt the warm liquid running down my chin and neck. He smiled while rubbing my cheek. I got back on my feet and he pulled me into another kiss.

“Hey Aoi!” Ruki shouted as he opened the door. I quickly shoved his cock back into his pants before I turned to see my friend with a big smile.

“What is it?” Aoi asked.

“I want a dog, but Uru says I have to ask you first, so can I have one?”

“Uh… yeah sure.”

“Yay! Thanks!” He shouted. “Oh, and uh Reita, wipe your mouth.” I blushed and quickly wiped the semen off my face and neck.

“I smell blood.” We heard Kai as he walked into the living room with Miyavi.

“S-sorry, I kind of had Aoi for a snack.” I said as we walked back in.

“No,” Kai mumbled. “Not Aoi’s blood. I smell…I smell Tora’s blood.”

“What?”Aoi gasped.

“I smell his blood. He’s close by.”

“Where?”

“Twenty feet away from the house.”

Aoi ran out with everyone behind him and we suddenly stopped when we saw two figures walking towards us. One had his arm around the other’s neck and they were walking quite slow.

“Tora?” Aoi asked.

The figures got closer and we gasped when we saw Tora covered in blood. Uruha ran straight to them and took Tora away, but then suddenly Aoi grabbed the stranger’s neck and slammed him onto the ground, making him yell in pain.

“What in the hell did you do to him?” He yelled.

“Nothing…” The man gasped.

“Aoi.” Tora spoke up. “Don’t…hurt him.”

“He’s a werewolf! Why are you protecting him?”

“Shou…did this…Nao helped me.”

Aoi squeezed tighter. “I bet so he could find where we were hiding.”

“Stop it, he’s on our side!” Kai shouted. Aoi let go of the man and quickly gripped Kai’s hair.

“You would say that!”

“Let go of him!” Miyavi yelled at him.

“Aoi!” Tora shouted in a weak voice. “Please.” He gasped as he passed out.

“Tora!” The man shouted as ran to him. He grabbed Tora’s cheeks.

“Don’t touch him!” Aoi yelled.

“Aoi please.” The man begged. “I love him.”

Everyone gasped and Aoi’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“And he loves me.” As soon as he said that, Aoi punched him so hard, he went flying five feet away.

“How dare you say that! He would never love a filthy creature like you!”

“Aoi!” I shouted again, this time I ran to the stranger. “Are you ok?”

He looked up at me with sad eyes.

“Get away from him Reita!”

I glared at Aoi as he got closer to us. I stood back up and got in his face. “What is wrong with you? He carried your brother here to you! He probably risked his life and you attack him?”

“Get out of my face you idiot.”

I gasped. I’ve seen or heard Aoi so harsh, especially towards me. “You’re the idiot! He helped your brother and you’re treating him like crap!”

“How can you stand up for a creature that almost killed you?”

“He’s not the one that attacked me! I learned from Kai that not all of them are bad!”

He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the side. He grabbed the man’s neck and lifted his into the air and was about to punch him, but I grabbed his arms.

“Stop it!”

Next thing knew, I was on the ground with a sharp pain going through my jaw.

“Reita!” Ruki shouted.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. He punched me. I never thought that he would do that to me, but he did, he hit me.  My stomach started churning, then a hand was placed on my back and I saw Ruki sitting beside me. I looked back and saw Aoi stand motionless, his arms limp at his sides, and face was full of shock.

“Rei, I…” He started. “I-I didn’t mean…”

I looked away, the churning wouldn’t stop, the pain started to overcome my body.

“Rei?” Ruki rubbed my face, but I pushed him just before I started puking up mouthfuls of blood.

“Reita!” Different people shouted. I was having a hard time breathing, my vision was getting blurry, then suddenly, darkness.

            I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room. I sat up and walked around, then a door appeared out of nowhere. I went through it to find myself outside at night. I looked back and it was the same house, I haven’t gone anywhere, so where is everyone? I heard laughter I walked to the back to find a dock on a lake with a couple sitting on it. I was about to walk away when I heard Aoi’s voice. I slowly walked on it and saw him sitting with a young, beautiful woman. Her hair was long and white, her skin was pale, yet flawless, and her eyes were a blood red. She was wearing a long white dress, with white gloves, but she was barefooted. She glowed in the moon light.

“So what’s the surprise?” She had a beautiful voice.

“Be patient Reita.” He said.

I gasped. He named me after her? He looked at her so lovingly, so kind, his voice isn’t harsh at all, does he love her? I shook my head and turned to leave, but the same woman was standing there smiling at me.

“Keep watching.” She said as she turned me to them again. I looked over and saw her with a sad smile as she watched the same scene.

“Come on Aoi! You’re making me nervous.”

He started laughing. I’ve never heard him laugh like that. He seems so happy. Tears rolled down my cheeks because he hasn’t been this happy when he’s with me.

“Aoi.” A familiar voice. Shivers go through my body as I turn to see Kyo walking towards us with a smile. It shocked me. He looks so…so happy and kind. He walked past us as if he didn’t see us and I turned to see Aoi helping the girl stand up. He stepped away as Kyo grabbed the woman’s hand and he got on one knee.

“Reita, I love you so much.” He said. I looked over to see Aoi with a big smile on his face, but I looked back to see Kyo pulling out a velvet box. “Reita, will you marry me?”

She gasped, but hugged him and screamed yes after yes. He placed the ring on her finger and then kissed her. Aoi was still standing, still smiling at them, then suddenly the woman glomped him.

“Thank you so much Aoi!”

“You see,” The Reita beside me was talking. “In vampire traditions, someone has to witness the proposal. Kyo asked Aoi to be the witness. Aoi and I were the best of friends.”

I shook my head in understanding.

“What are you guys doing?” A small child shouted. I looked back to see a young boy, about ten or eleven, he looked familiar and then someone walked behind him laughing. It was Tora.

“Uruha,” Kyo said. “Come and meet your future sister-in-law.”

“What’s that?” He asked. Everyone started laughing. I even giggled. I mean, Uruha is so cute as a kid and now he’s a sex beast. It’s funny how much he’s changed.

“Shall we continue?” The Reita beside me asked. I looked at her funny, but turned to see another door, so we walked through it to find utter chaos. Werewolves and vampires killing each other.

She sighed. “Let’s skip through this.” She motioned her hand then suddenly, it was quiet, but everything was destroyed.

“Reita!” Aoi screamed as he ran to the white haired woman laying on the ground. I ran to find him holding her, her white clothes had been stained from blood. The red liquid was pouring out of her chest and mouth. She looked up and smile at Aoi as she rubbed his cheek.

“T-take care o-of Kyo. Tell h-him, I l-love him.” She gasped. Then her arm fell as her eyes closed.

“No!”  Aoi shouted and started crying. “Come back! Come back! Don’t do this to me! Don’t do this to Kyo! He needs you! Don’t Die!”

The Reita beside me sighed. “It was too late for us.”

I turned and saw her rubbing her stomach. Aoi finally picked her body up and we followed him as he walked for miles back to the house. It was peaceful, but a lot of vampires had surrounded the place, some getting their wounds taking care of. They all got silent as Aoi approached and they moved out of his way, making a path to the porch. I saw a man standing there with wide eyes, then suddenly Kyo screamed, but the man held him back. Aoi laid her body in front of them and got on his knees and began crying.

“Kyo, I’m so sorry!” He cried. Kyo got on his knees and lifted the woman’s body in his arm as he cried out, but then he gently laid her down and punched Aoi off the porch. He jumped onto the raven haired man and grabbed his neck.

“You bastard! You were supposed to protect her! We were going to have a child damn it! Why didn’t you protect them! Why? Why?” He voice lowered and instead of choking his brother, he hugged Aoi. “Why? I hate you! I…I—”

“Kyo! That’s enough!” The man on the porch pulled him off Aoi. “Can’t you see your brother is hurt as well.”

Aoi was crying, he hadn’t tried to fight his brother back, and I also just noticed that he had a hole in his stomach. Tora and a teenage Uruha lifted Aoi to his feet and took him inside to get treated. Kyo went back to holding his dead wife and crying on her.

The Reita beside me sighed again and changed the scene. This time we were at a grave site on top of a hill. Everyone had left except the four brothers.

“I’ll make you pay for this.” Kyo said towards Aoi. He turned and I saw the hatred I knew in his eyes. So this is why Kyo hates them. He blames Aoi for his wife’s death. He blew a kiss to the grave and then vanished. Tora and Uruha turned and walked away as Aoi kneeled at the tombstone.

“I’m so sorry Reita. You were my best friend and I should have protected you. Please forgive me.”

“It’s not your fault.” She said beside me, but Aoi stood up and walked away as if he didn’t hear a thing.

“So, is that why he hates werewolves?” I asked.

She smiled at me. “There was a time of peace between the two clans. Shou destroyed it when he killed my brother. You see my brother and I were royal vampires from the other side of the country. We had royal blood, that’s why my hair is white.  A lot of vampires hated the fact that we married because Kyo didn’t have royal blood, but we loved each other. His father said that just because our blood is different, that doesn’t mean we can’t be together. Shou wanted a huge impact on the vampires, so he killed my brother and he killed me too. He almost killed Aoi. Our deaths, caused an uproar throughout the clan and the fighting got so much more violent.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok young one, but I showed you this so you could help me.”

I stared at her confusingly.

“I know that he’s hurt you, but please, help Kyo. Help him find his happiness again. It’s been torture for me watching him suffer. Making you and Aoi suffer. I also know that you can help end the fighting.”

“Me? But how?”

She laughed. “Don’t worry you’ll have help. Tora, Uruha, Kai, Miyavi, Ruki, Nao and Aoi will be there with you.”

“Nao?”

“The man that helped Tora. Now in the future, there will be a fight, that’s the fight that you’ll have to change the outcome of.”

“What do you mean?”

She laughed. “I’ve grown weak so I can’t show you. Look back at all the dreams I’ve sent you. A fight is coming and only you can change the outcome. Only you can change the future.”

“But how? I just became a vampire. I don’t anything about this stuff.”

“You’ll learn. Remember what I’ve told you.” She said as she began to disappear.

“Wait! Reita!”

 “Reita.” Aoi’s voice.

“What?” I whispered. The images around me begin to fade and turn into black.

“Reita.” Aoi’s voice again. I feel my hand being squeezed. “I’m sorry.”

“Reita, what am I suppose to do?” I begged.

 “Please wake up.”

            I blink a few times and found myself laying on a bed in a dim room. I looked over and saw Aoi holding my right hand with both of his hands and his head on them.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled. I saw a tear fall from his chin. I pulled my hand away, catching his attention and he looked up, but closed his eyes when I wiped his tears away. He opened them and grabbed my hand again. His eyes were bloodshot, puffy and dark, his hair was a mess and his face was raw looking  from crying.

“I’m so sorry. I-I…” He took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have hit you. I promise, I’ll never do it again.”

“How’s Tora?”

He looked down. “H-he’s fine. He’s healed.”

“What about the other guy?”

“Nao.” He grumbled.

“I know you hate werewolves, but Shou killed her, not Nao.”

Aoi’s eyes got wide and he went to say something, but glass breaking caught our attentions, then I saw Ruki running towards us. He jumped on the bed and hugged me.

“You’re finally awake!” He cried.

“What? How long have I been asleep?”

“Two days.” Aoi answered.

I sat up and rubbed my head. “Why? What happened after you hit me?”

He looked away. Whoops, that seemed to hit him hard. “Blood wouldn’t stop coming out of your mouth. We carried you back inside with Tora and Miyavi said your heart was damaged when you landed from me...from me hitting you. We were all scared shitless.”

“So, the gene attacked my heart this time?”

“Yes,” Aoi mumbled. “Miyavi said it would have happened that night anyways, but he said the sudden blood rush and when I hit you made it hit sooner.”

I shook my head. “So, what about the issue of Tora and Nao?”

Aoi sighed and I saw the anger in his eyes. “They love each other and I’ll have to live with it.”

“You should be happy for them.” I said. “They love each other and they were brave enough to confront you about it. It’s your brother. If he found someone, even if it’s a werewolf, it should be ok. Just because their blood is different, that doesn’t mean they can’t love each other. Look at us. You loved me when I was a human.”

Aoi’s eyes got wide when I spoke his father’s words. He looked away, but smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

I rubbed his face before pulling it into a kiss. He rubbed my cheeks as he kissed back and we started moaning as we swirled our tongues against each other.

“Wahoo, go bunnies go!”

We broke away to see Tora standing at the doorway with a smile. I started laughing as moved closer to Aoi, and before he could move, I bit down into his neck. He petted my head and allowed me to stay there.

“Ruki, Uru asked to come get you so you can help him clean up the kitchen.”

“K.” Ruki grumbled. I felt him get off the bed, then I heard footsteps getting closer.

“You feeling better?” Tora asked. I pulled my fangs out and shook my head.

“Good. Now you can beat the shit out of my brother. I’ll hold him down and you can punch him.”

 I started laughing and hugged Aoi. “I could never do that to him.”

“Oh?” Aoi mumbled.

“Then what are you going to do as payback?”

I giggled. “No blowjobs for a week.”

“Ah! But, but, but…”Aoi stuttered.

I laughed. “Serves you right.”

“Well, you didn’t saying anything about jacking off together.” He said as he pushed me on my back and got on top of me.

“You’re right.” I said lustfully before he captured my lips again.

“See you later.” Tora said and I heard the door close, but we continued rubbing each other as we kissed.

“Only you can change the outcome.”

That voice. I pulled away from the kiss and looked around.

“What is it?” Aoi asked.

“Nothing.” I said pulling back into a kiss. Nothing I can tell you right now. After we finished up, he helped down the hall to our bed room and we laid down together, cuddling up. I quickly fell back to sleep.

I look all around and there’s fire behind me. I can barely move. I hear somebody screaming. I turn to find Tora being pulled away from a bloody body. It was Uruha and Kai dragging him away, then there was a strange sound. I turned and saw Aoi on his back with a werewolf on top of him. It had him pinned on the ground, I screamed for it to stop, but the creature stabbed it’s claws into Aoi’s chest.

 “I’m finally going to kill you.” The creature screeched as he yanked Aoi’s heart out from his chest. He coughed out blood, then looked over at me. He smiled, mouthing the words ‘I love you’, then the beast gripped his head and ripped it off. I screamed as loud as I could.

“It can change.”

“What?”

The image paused.

“You can change the outcome of this.”

“How?”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“Don’t listen to her.”

“What?”

“No, leave him alone!”

“What’s going on?”

The image started going again.

“There is nothing you can do. See, everyone you love will die, then so will you.”

“No! I won’t let them!” I screamed.

“How can you stop it, when you can’t even save yourself?”

“What? What do you mean?” No one replied. “Answer me!

A scream caught my attention and I turn to see the werewolf stabbing his claw into Ruki’s stomach.

“No!” Uruha screamed. He ran forward, only to get attacked by another wolf. I turned to see the wolf dragging Ruki’s body to the lake. He easily throws my friend in it.

I gasped as I open my eyes and pop up in bed. I grab my stomach as I leaned over and puked all over the floor.

“Rei?” I felt a hand touch my back. “What’s wrong?”

I turned to see Aoi looking at me with concern eyes and I couldn’t help, but cry on his shoulder. We sat there, he patted my back until I calmed down. He held me as I told him about my dreams.

“It’s so unreal.” Aoi mumbled.

“But it’s true right? I mean, Reita was your best friend and Kyo’s wife. How would I know this unless the dreams were true?”

He sighed. “We’ll figure something out, but for now, let’s keep it between us ok?”

“Ok. And Aoi?”

“Yes?”

“Reita never blamed you. She said it wasn’t your fault.”

He smiled and shook his head as a tear fell from his cheek. I wiped it away and kissed his lips, making him smile even bigger.

“Also, she asked to help make Kyo happy again.”

His smile vanish. “He hurt and you want to help be happy?”

“Yes. You two are brothers and you were so happy.  Don’t you want that back?”

He sighed. “Let’s not talk about this right now. Let’s get some sleep.”

I watched as he laid back down, facing his back to me, so I laid down and wrapped my arms around him, but he pulled away. He smiled as he turned and pulled me into a hug.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”


	13. The Brother

(Reita’s pov)

            I fall to the ground when his punch hits me directly in my face. He jumps over me and I flinch as I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for the impact. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and saw his fist right above my face. He sighed and pulled it away.

“You’ll never learn if you keep closing your eyes and taking the hits.”

“I’m sorry Tora.” I mumbled as I got back to my feet.

“We’ve been practicing for a while now, let’s go get some food.” He said walking away. I had asked him to teach to fight because he seemed like the perfect person. Miyavi was too, but I can’t control my punches yet and we didn’t want him to get hurt. Kai is too gentle, Nao seems too soft, Aoi would never hit me, Ruki can’t fight, Uruha didn’t want to, so that left Tora. He said he wouldn’t hold back and would teach me everything, but he’s a very hard teacher.

“Oh my god! Tora!” Aoi yelled as he grabbed my face.

“Calm down I didn’t hit him that hard.”

“Aoi,” I caught his attention. “I’m not a weak  human anymore. I can take a punch from him.”

His face got red as he shook his head. Kai made us a few sandwiches then disappeared, but we ate them  and went back outside.

After a few more hours of fighting, we called it quits for the day and went back in. I went in search of Aoi and when I opened the kitchen door, I wish I hadn’t. Kai was sitting on the counter, his legs spread wide open and Miyavi pounding into him. He was biting into Miyavi’s shoulder as he moaned. I quickly turned and ran to the bathroom to get rid of the bulge in my pants. After I was done, I continued searching for him, but after about an hour, the urge to use the bathroom hit me, so I swung the door open and once again, I wish I hadn’t. Nao was leaning on the sink as Tora rammed into him doggy style. Nao moans were very loud, Tora was going pretty fast and he was thrusting hard. I slammed the door, ran to the other bathroom two halls down to once again get rid of the bulge that had formed in my pants. It was getting late, so I decided to look outside one more time. When I made it to the back, I saw Uruha and Ruki in the Jacuzzi. Yes they have a Jacuzzi. When I got closer I saw Ruki’s legs over Uruha’s shoulder, the honey blonde was moving back and forth as they kissed. Already knowing what they were doing, I turned and left before I saw anymore details of it. I sighed walking to the living room where I found Aoi walking in with some bags.

“Where have you been?” I asked.

“Buying some food. I got more bags so can you help me?”

I followed him out and we took all the bags to the kitchen, where Kai was going though them as Miyavi put the stuff away. I looked over at Kai as he looked at me and we both went blood red. I guess he saw me walking in on them earlier.

“What’s wrong?” Miyavi asked. Kai looked at him and smiled as he gave the other a hug. Miyavi’s hands ventured down and gripped the brunette’s butt. I sighed before walking out. I look out the glass door to see Aoi smoking and talking with his two brothers. Why hasn’t he taken me yet? I want it so bad, but does he? Am I just someone he’s dating? I just want to have the same feeling as Ruki, Nao, and Kai. I want to feel him in me. I know it’ll hurt at first, but I want him to take me so bad. I wiped my eyes and walked to the bed to lay down. After a couple of hours, I heard the door creak open, then closed and heard light footsteps walking towards the bed.

“Aoi?” I mumbled.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“I haven’t fell asleep.” I said sitting up.

“We’ll then, let me help you get to sleep.” He said as he started crawling on, but I pushed him back.

“No sir!”

“What—”

 “Unless you’re going to fuck me, I don’t want to be in the same bed as you!”

“Reita? What the hell?”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to take me? Far too long! Now I’m stuck in a house where sex is all around us and I’m not getting a damn bit! Now unless you’re going to fuck my brains out right here, right now, I don’t want you sleeping with me!” I took a deep breath to replace all the air I spilled out.

His face was in absolute shock. “Rei, tomorrow night. We’ll do it tomorrow night I promise.” He said climbing back in, but I pushed him again.

“Then we’ll sleep together tomorrow night. You sir, will find another bed in another room and sleep by yourself.”

“Rei,”

“Out!” I shouted, pointing at the door. He pouted and he kept his head down as he walked out the door. I huffed as I laid back down and covered up.

            I woke up to a warm breath on my neck. I turned and saw Aoi kneeling by the bed smiling at me.

“I’m still mad at you.” I mumbled.

“Aww, baby!”

“Don’t baby me!” I shouted. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, but when I went in, I saw him following me. I turned, crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking a shower with you of course” He said smiling.

I pushed him out and slammed the door. “Not today!”

After I got out, I continued my day torching Aoi by denying him my kisses, not letting him touch my ass, and I would completely ignore him.

“You’re being so mean to him.” Ruki giggled. We were outside chilling on the dock.

“No. I suck him off all the time, sure sometimes we jack each other off, but he’s getting most the pleasure. I would like to have some in return.”

“You know it’s going to hurt at first right?”

“I know it will, but…” I looked at him. “I want to feel it.”

He sighed. “Maybe he’s waiting for the perfect moment so it can be more enjoyable and memorable.”

“Really? You think?”

He smiled and shook his head. Man, now I feel bad for rushing him. What if he was waiting for our anniversary, or my birthday, or something like that. I walked back to the house and started looking for him again. When I opened the kitchen door, I once again found Miyavi fucking Kai.

“Come on you guys!” I yelled slamming the door. I stomped to my room and plopped down on the bed. It’s hard to not to want it when everyone around you getting some action.

“I’m tired of all of this! I’m going to sleep.” I grumbled getting under the blankets.

            I felt a hand rub up my side, someone kissing my lips and when I opened my eyes, I saw Aoi staring down at me.

“Hey.” I mumbled.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

I sat up only to get pushed back down and roughly kissed. He swung his leg over my body, I moaned as he deepened the kiss and his hand start raising my shirt. I managed to push him up.

“Wait.” I gasped.

“Don’t tell me you’re chickening out.”

“I’m not, it’s just…if you don’t want to then I don’t want to force you.”

He giggled. “I want to. I’ve wanted to do it as bad as you.”

“Aoi?”

“What?”

“Take me.” I whispered lustfully. He grinned as leaned down and attacked my neck. I whimpered as he bit into it and then I moaned when I felt his finger rubbing over my nipple. My hands ventured down his body and started pulling at his pants. He pulled away and quickly removed his shirt as I removed mine. He kissed my cheek, down my neck, onto my chest and he kiss my nipple right before biting down on it. I moaned at it and felt him grin. One of his hands made it to my other nipple and started pinching it as his other hand worked on undoing my pants. I clenched the sheets, trying not to moan or gasp, but I was failing at it. I felt my pants get loose and I shot my hips up when his hand grabbed my hardening member. His thumb rubbed over as his other finger’s squeezed it. I moan out more as lets my nipples free. I’m breathing so hard and he’s barely touched me. I open my eyes to find him staring at me with a smile as his hand gently massages my cock.

“You so excited all ready?” He giggled.

“St-stop teasing me already.”

He laughed as he pulled his hand out of my pants, then he leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead. He quickly moves between my legs and removes my pants. He rubs the bulge in my boxers, making me moan out some more. Intense waves shoot through my body when he lick on it and starts sucking it.

“Please!” I beg. “Stop teasing!”

He giggles again, but he slowly removes my boxers. I feel cum dripping down my shaft and I feel myself blush when I noticed that he’s just staring at me.

“Why do you keep staring at me with that smile?” I gasped out.

“Because,” His voice shook. “I can’t believe I have the most beautiful creature in the world, in my bed begging for me to please him.”

My body starts feeling hotter by the second. “Aoi, I want you so bad!”

“I want you too.” He whispers. I moan out when I felt a pair of wet lips surround my length, his tongue massages my tip and pushes inside my slit, making me arch my back. I yell out his name over and over as he began to go down on me. His expert tongue working hard on my throbbing cock.

“Oh Aoi! So close!” As soon as I said that, he pulled off and I glared down at him. “Asshole.”

He laughed as he got off the bed and I watched as he pulled his pants and boxers off, then climbed back on. He climbs over me and rubs his hard on against mine as he reaches over onto the night stand. He pulls back and sits up. He rubs my thighs as he gentle spreads them open, so I open them for him and got ready for anything. I heard a click, then a few seconds later, I felt something cold pushing at my entrance.

“Relax.” He whispers. I took a deep breath as he inserts one of his fingers. I grit my teeth feeling the pain and I tensed up. “Relax.”

I took a few deep breathes before he started moving his finger, then he added a second one. The feeling went from painful to a weird feeling, then suddenly he  rubbed something made my body shiver. I let a moan pass my lips as he continue rubbing it, making me buck my hips.

“You like that?” He asks.

“S-so much!” I moan out. He slowly removes his fingers, letting me catch my breath, and I heard the click again. Then he raised my hips into the air.

“Relax.” He said placing his tip at my entrance. He waited for me to shake my head, then I yelled out as he slowly penetrated me. I felt my muscles being ripped and the blood running down my back.

“It hurts!” I cry out. He licked my tears off before shoving his tongue in my mouth, then he continued to push deeper inside me. I broke away from the kiss to moan out. I turned my head to the side, gritting my teeth, my nails ripping through the bed sheets, and my back arched. I gasp for air and all the while he doesn’t move and inch, letting me get use to the feeling. After few seconds I shook my head for him to move. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in. With each thrust the pain gets less and pleasure rises in my body.

“Faster.” I moan out. He grips my hips and slowly gets faster to the point that the bed is squeaking. He’s ramming in me so hard, but it feels so amazing. Then he suddenly hits that spot, making my back arch and a loud moan escape my mouth.

“There! More!” I begged, but the shithead thrusted and purposely missed it. He kept doing it too, so I let go of the sheets and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his down so I could kiss him. He finally started hitting that spot and I dug my nails into his back. I sat pushing against him, his moans started to get louder, we were both gasping for air as we continued kissing each other. He pushed me into the bed as he got faster.

“So close!” He shouted.

“In me! Cum inside me!”

He dug his nails into my hips and within a few thrusts, I felt his hot seeds shoot up inside me. The sudden burst made my mind go blank as I shot my cream into the air. I felt so lightheaded and swore I could see stars. Aoi’s body laid on top of mine as we continued to catch our breathes. After a few minutes, he began kissing my chest, then moved up and rubbed my cheek as he bit into my neck. I grabbed his hand and bit into his wrist to get some blood as well. He pulled off and looked at me with a smile.

“I hope you’re ready for another round.” He whispered. He turns my body and lifts my hips up as he places himself at my entrance again. Oh, jeez, he’s going to fuck me to death, but then again, I did tell him to fuck my brains out.

            I woke up to see the moon shining through the window. I grunted as I sat up and pain shot through my lower body. My muscles ached all over. I looked over to find myself alone in bed, so I stepped out, only to fall flat on my face. I struggled to get up and when I did, I leaned on the wall for support. I slipped on some pajama pants then limped out of the room and down the hall to the living room. I laughing and when I walked in, I saw Uruha on top of Ruki on the floor, tickling him, Tora and Nao were on the couch laughing.

“Hey.” I mumbled. They all looked at me with smiling faces.

“Had fun yesterday?” Tora giggled.

I felt my face turn red, but I smiled. “Loads. Where’s Aoi?”

“Somewhere, but sit down.” Uruha said.

“I think I’ll stand.”

“Suit yourself, but we are going be asking questions and you can’t leave until they’re answered.”Tora said sternly.

I sighed and made them move from the couch so I could lay on it. “Go ahead.”

“How many positions did you do and which ones?”

“What?” I yelled. “I’m not telling you!”

“Fine, how about this, you tell us all the positions you guys did and I’ll tell you the fastest way to make Aoi horny.”

I thought for a second and smiled. “Deal.”

“Ok, then, start.”

“Well first was missionary, then doggy style, we laid on our sides, I rode him and we did it against the wall.”

“Oh wow.” Nao mumbled. “So how many rounds do you have?”

“Hmm five or six.”

“Really?” Tora asked “I thought it would be more.”

“He said he wanted to do more, but he didn’t want me getting sick since it was my first time.”

“That’s a first.” Uruha spoke up.

“What is?” Ruki asked

“Aoi being gentle during sex.”

“He was extremely gentle…at first. Then we got pretty rough.”

“We heard.” They all said together.

“Eh? Then why the hell are you guys asking me how many times we did it?” I yelled, but it didn’t stop my face from getting red.

“All we heard was the bed squeaking and hitting the wall, then you yelling how much you loved him and how good he was.” Ruki teased.

“We-well…it’s true, he is good.”

They all started laughing.

“Why are you guys torturing him?” Kai asked he walked in and Aoi was behind him with a blushed face. Since nobody answered, he continued. “Reita if you can walk I’ll check up on you.”

I shook my head and the three of us walked to another bedroom where Kai made sure I was ok. He slapped Aoi upside the head for being so rough with me, but I laughed and said I enjoyed it. Which I did. I wonder when we’ll do it next...and where.

            Every day for the past week, Aoi and I have done it until we passed out. It was pretty amazing. We tried out so many positions, we did in his bed, in the bathroom, on the couch, on the kitchen counter, in the Jacuzzi, on the deck, on the porch, against all four walls in his bedroom, and even on the dining table. As soon as the others found out though, they threw it onto the front yard and burned it. What a waste of a perfectly good table.  Anyways, I woke from another dream that was similar to the others. The same scene of everyone getting killed and Reita begging me to make Kyo happy. I couldn’t take it anymore. I walked into the dining room where everyone was eating at the new table.

“Aoi.” My voice was stern. “We need to talk alone.”

“Right now?” He asked.

“Right now.” I said walking out. I heard him following me out onto the deck on the lake.

“What is it?” He asked.

I turned to him. “It’s been over a week and we still haven’t talked about Kyo.”

“That’s because there’s nothing to talk about.”

 “Yes there is. We need to find him and set things right.”

“Please, are you seriously believing your dreams? Listen he’ll never change. He’ll always hate me and my brothers.” He said angrily.

“But he’s your brother as well.”

“We are not brothers.”

“You have the same father. You’re connected by blood whether you like it or not. You two need to talk. You need to sort this out Aoi!”

“This discussion is over.” He said trying to walk away, but I got in front of him and stopped him.

“No it’s not! You need to make him realize that you didn’t kill her, that Shou did! If you don’t then he’ll continue to hurt you! He’ll never find his happiness!”

“You want him to happy?” He asked pushing me a little. “Then kill me because that’s the only thing that will please him!”

“Aoi—”

“Then, since you care about him so much, you can go off and be his little bitch. That’s what you’re good at, being a bitch. You bitched that I wouldn’t fuck you, then you bitch about how I fucked you, now you’re bitching about my brother. He is the one that gave you eternal life, so why don’t you go to him and fuck him. I mean you and his ex-wife share the same name, other than the fact that she’s more beautiful  and that you’re guy, you can be his bitch!” He yelled then pushed me to the side and walked away. I felt tears rolling down my face, but I didn’t bother wiping them away and I just sat down on the deck, looking out at the moon lit lake.

            I don’t how long I was sitting there, but the sun was coming up and that’s when I heard footsteps on the dock. I turned hoping it was Aoi, but it was Tora. He sat next me and gave me a sad smile.

“Couples fight all the time. Me and Nao have had our share of them. Aoi has a bad temper and when he gets calmed down, he’ll apologize.”

“I need your help Tora.” I said.

“I don’t what I can do other than to tell you to stay away from him for a day or two.”

“Not that.” I looked at him. “I need to find Kyo.”

“What?” He gasped. “No way.”

“Either tell me where he is, or I’ll go searching the cities on my own.”

He sighed. “That’ll be stupid of you. Shou has werewolves everywhere right now.”

“Then I’ll be careful.”

“Reita, you can barely defend yourself. Don’t go out there.” He said standing up.

I stood up as well and looked him in the eyes. “Please tell where I can find him. Please, this is something I have to do. I have to talk to him.”

Tora sighed. “Fine.”

“Another thing, promise that you won’t tell anyone, especially Aoi.”

He looked away and gritted his teeth, but looked me in the eye. “I promise, but if you’re not back in a week, I’m going to tell him and I’m going to start searching for you.”

“Deal. Now tell me where to look.”


	14. The Clash

(Aoi’s pov)

            How could he want Kyo to be happy? That bastard is the one that changed him, he’s the one who made you suffer, he almost killed you. Why would you want him to be happy? Like I care anymore. I’ve paced around my room asking these questions over and over. When I looked out the window, I realized how much time has passed since the sun was shining now. I sighed as I laid down in bed. I rubbed the spot Reita usual slept on before I allowed sleep to take over. The next night, I stayed on the roof, avoiding everyone. I just stared up at the stars, thinking to myself, and I just ignored everyone. I stayed up here until the sun came up, then went into my room and laid there, going over the argument we had. All the awful things I said. I’m pathetic. Just because I’m mad at Kyo for hurting me, doesn’t mean I should take it out on Reita. After a restless day, I finally fell asleep, but it felt like only an hour before I woke up. I sighed and got out of bed, then walked to the living room where I found every one, except for Reita, watching tv.

“Hey.” I mumbled.

They all turned and smiled, except for Tora. He seemed pissed off for some reason.

“It’s alive!” Uruha shouted, which made Ruki laugh.

“Ha, ha.” I said. All their smiles disappeared. “Where’s Reita?”

 They shrugged their shoulders. “We haven’t seen him.” Uruha said.

“Maybe he’s hiding from you because his butt hurts.” Ruki giggled. They all snickered.

“When’s the last time you saw him?”

“When he dragged you away from lunch two nights ago.” Kai said.

“What?”

“Wait,” Tora spoke up. “Haven’t you two been at it for the past two days.”

“No. We had an argument when he dragged me away from dinner.”

They all looked shocked and looked around at each other.

“Reita!” Ruki shouted as he go up. Soon we were looking through the house, the yard, and the forest too, but we couldn’t find him. I stepped onto the dock and looked out at the lake. I can’t believe this was happening. I heard several footsteps and when I turned, I was faced with Tora, Ruki, and Uruha.

“It’s all my fault.” I mumbled, letting the tears fall. Letting them see me cry. “It’s all my fault.”

“What has happened, why did you fight, why did Akira run away?” Ruki cried.

“We need to sit for it.” I said. I lead them back to the living room.

            “Tora and Uruha already knows about this, but you might as hear it too.” I started. “A long time ago, some vampires moved into this region, my family was asked to help them find a place and learn the city. One of them, was a woman. She was a royal vampire, she was the most beautiful creature in the world, and her name was Reita. Over the years, we became good friends, best friends and she fell in love. I was so happy for her and I was happy for my brother. Kyo loved her as much as she loved him. They got married and two years afterwards, she wanted to go see her brother. Kyo and my father had to do business with other clans, so I volunteered to go with her. When we got there, we soon discovered that there was an ambush and werewolves attacked us. Vampires there helped defend us, but we were out numbered. I was taking on three of them at once, I tried to get to her, but I couldn’t. I looked over and watched as Shou ripped her heart out and crushed it in his palm. Then they all retreated. I was the only survivor. I carried her body back here, and told what happen. Kyo and Reita were expecting a child. So I let my best friend and my brother’s child get killed. Kyo disappeared after her funeral, he vowed to get revenge on me.”

I looked up and saw them all with confused, but sad faces. So continued. “I’ve never told our Reita that story. He’s been having dreams of it and girl Reita told him to make Kyo happy again. When he told me about the dream I ignored it. We fought because he wanted me to go talk to Kyo. I told him since he cared so much, he should…go…go be with him.” I slapped myself in the face and dug my nails into my forehead. “So, it’s all my fault that he’s gone.”

I removed my hand only to get slapped in the face by Ruki. “You bastard.”

“Ru,” Uruha whispered.

“Hasn’t he gone through enough?” Ruki cried. “How could he love you when all you do is hurt him?”

I looked down. “I know. I don’t deserve him, but we need to find him.”

“Where would he be?” Kai asked, scratching his head.

“It’s too dangerous to go searching for him.” Tora said. I shot up and grabbed his shirt.

“I don’t care. We have to find him.”

“You need to wait.” He said. “If we go searching for him, then we’ll all be in danger. What if a wolf spots one of us and tracks us. We’ll lead the straight here. Let’s give him a couple of days, maybe he’s in a small town waiting for you to calm down. He may just be giving you some space.”

“What if a werewolf attacks him?” Ruki asks.

“I’ve trained him enough that he can protect himself.”

“But he can’t win!” I shouted. “I have to find him before he gets killed!”

“Then you’re risking all of our lives. We all have just finished healing and you want us to go fight again! This isn’t a war anymore Aoi! This is a fight for survival!”

We all fell silent. Ruki started sniffling, he was trying to hold back his tears.

“Give him one more day.” Tora mumbled. “Then I’ll go track him and bring him back.”

“W-why can you go, but Aoi can’t?” Ruki asked.

“Because I was trained to track someone down. I can find someone and bring them back with alerting the enemy.”

“One. Day.” I said before getting up. I walked to my room and slammed my door. I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow is the anniversary of her death. Can she help me?”

            “Aoi.”

I open my eyes and saw the full moon shining in my window. I walked over and stared out at it. I looked at how it reflected off the lake, then something white on the dock caught my attention. I gasped as I opened my window and jumped out of it. I ran to the dock to find my best friend, the female Reita.

“Reita?” I gasped.

She turned and smiled. “It’s about time!”

“Huh?”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for help?”

I shook my head no, which made her laugh.

“Well that doesn’t matter I guess.” She said looking back at the lake. “So many memories here.”

I walked and stood beside her. “Where’s my Reita?”

She laughed. “Try asking Tora.”

“What?”

She laughed some more. “Reita is doing this for me you know. I asked him to and I wished you would have listened to him, but I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because, you need to wake up and get everyone out of the house.”

“Why?” I ask again.

“They’re coming.”

            I opened my eyes to the sun shining in my face. I jump out of bed and run to the dock, but found no one there. Who’s coming? What’s going on?

“Tora.” I mumbled. I ran back in and swung Tora’s bed room door open, making it hit the wall. My brother and Nao jolted from it and sat up.

“What the hell man?” Tora mumbled. I quickly grabbed his shirt, pulled him off the bed and slammed him into the wall.

“Where is Reita?”

“What are you talking about?” He asks, trying to pull away. Nao jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

“You know where he is now tell me!” I yelled. His eyes went from wide, to his calm and collective face.

“Didn’t I tell you I would bring him back if you gave him another day?”

I pulled him off and slammed him back into the wall. “That was before I knew that you knew where he was!”

“Aoi!” Uruha shouted, but I kept my eyes on Tora’s. “What are you doing?”

“He know where Reita is.”

“You do?” Ruki shouted.

Tora sighed. “Listen I promised him I wouldn’t say anything.”

I threw him onto the floor and I looked up to find everyone staring at us. Then I heard Nao gasp.

“K-Kai.”

“I smell him too.” The brunette said with a shaky voice. “Shou has found us.”

“They’re here.”

I turned when I heard the voice, but I shook it off. “We need to get out of here. Now!”

Tora jumped to his feet and we all ran to the living room, but then a werewolf jumped through the glass door.

“Get Ruki out of here!” Kai yelled as he changed. “I’ll hold him off!”

I pushed everyone back and turned to see them tackling each other, destroying the table. As we ran, Miyavi went to his room to grab some weapons  and then met us out back, where were greeted by a group of werewolves. I pushed Ruki onto Uruha and turned to Tora.

“Do not leave Ruki’s side.” I ordered. He stood in front of Ruki and Uruha as Nao changed.

Shou stepped out a few feet from the others. “Aoi, it’s been a long time.”

“We have done nothing wrong. Why have you been hunting us?” I asked, stepping out as well.

“You poisoned Saga.”

“He bit into Takanori, he trespassed into my territory, he is at fault.”

“That creature is a threat to our survival. Let us kill him and we won’t bother you anymore.” Shou giggled.

“Like hell we’re handing him over. Now leave before you regret it.”

Him and his pack all started laughing. A loud crashing noise caught our attentions and we looked back to see Kai and that wolf still fighting. I turned back to see them staring at us.

“Your choice Aoi. A fight to the death, where you will all die, or you hand me the kid and you all live.”

“You won’t kill us.” I said.

“Oh, we shall see then.” He nudged his head and one from his pack charge towards us, but Nao jumped on him, starting the fight. I quickly changed and follow Shou to a less crowded area. We walked in a circle, waiting for the other to attack.

“You can still hand the boy over to me.” He growled.

“Getting scared are we?” I asked.

He growled and charged at me. I smiled since I just found his weakness. He tried to slash me, but dodged it and laughed.

“Wow you suck!”

He growled again before charging. Every swing he took, I’d dodged it, then insulted him, which pissed him off more and made his attacks sloppier. He got to the point he was wildly swinging his fists, but I stayed calm, dodged each attack and waiting for an opening. When I found one, I took it and stuck my hand through his stomach, making whimper and growl in pain. I quickly removed my arm, got behind him and slashed his legs open, but then he swung his arm around, hitting me. I jumped to my feet only to get punched into the air and as I was falling I saw the other’s fighting. Nao was whimpering as the two wolves he was fighting bit into him countless times, Miyavi was dodging attacks and stabbing them with a silver dagger. His shirt had ripped open and he was bleeding from his stomach. Tora was fighting off two of them as Uruha was fighting another and Ruki was behind them shaking against the house. Kai was being thrown out of the wall of the house, his body was covered in blood, glass, and wood. The impact of the ground caught my attention and I gasped as I landed. Shou jumped into the air, but I got to my feet and kicked him before he landed on me. I heard a scream and I looked over to find three wolves stabbing their claws into Nao’s body and biting down on him.

“Nao!” Tora yelled, only to get thrown into the house, but he jumped out and punched the werewolf before it could attack Ruki.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” I muttered. I ran and kicked off one of the wolves on Nao. I jumped on a second and before he could react, I was on its back twisting its head off. Nao threw the third one off and then attacked him. I jumped back as Shou appeared and clawed at me. He destroyed the ground I was  standing on. He stood on his hind legs and just smiled at me.


	15. The Cave

(Reita’s pov)

            I open the door to the shrine and I looked around, but found it empty. I sighed as I walked out then I looked up at the dark sky. I closed my mind remembering all the places Tora told me about.

“I can’t tell you exactly where he is because I’m not sure myself. He moves around a lot. Forty miles north there is an abandoned mining town. He likes hanging out there. Eighty-seven miles east from there is a small town and on the hill outside the town is a small abandoned shrine. He likes going there for some reason. Come back this direction for about sixty miles then head west. There’ll be some caverns. Go into the sixth one up, second one across. If you can’t find him before the caverns, wait in them. Three nights from now will be the anniversary of Reita’s death. Her coffin is in that cavern, he should be visiting her.”

I sighed. So the caverns are next. I jumped down from the hill and started running toward the direction of the house. Maybe, I shouldn’t of pushed Aoi so hard. I guess I should have been more sensitive about the whole thing. Brothers shouldn’t have to suffer because of a misunderstanding especially one as big as this. I just hope Kyo doesn’t want to fight me when we see each other. I’m getting tired and hungry, plus the sun should be up soon. I found an animal, had me a meal, then got into a tree and fell asleep on a branch. This would be a lot more if fun and comfortable if Aoi was here. At least then I could feel his warmth, his strong arms would wrap around me, and kisses would comfort me. I hope I haven’t made things worse by doing this. I hope Aoi won’t be mad when I return. I hope I can help in some way.

            I woke up and looked over to see the sun sitting. I got up and stretched, then started on my journey again. It took me several hours, but I believe I found the caverns. It’s a mountain with about fifty caves in it, so counted six up and two over, then jumped in that cave. I looked around to find open coffins everywhere and the sight gave me goose bumps. I walked farther in and found one that was closed, so walked to it and read the name.

“Reita.”

“She was beautiful.” The voice made me shiver. I turned and saw Kyo walking towards me, but he placed his hand on the coffin.

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” I said.

He smiled. “Getting tired of Aoi already? Sorry, but you have to deal with him forever now. How did it feel to change? It felt good didn’t it? Like heroin coursing through your veins.”

“No, it hurt like hell. I have part of the new gene and it tried to fight the vampirism off.”

“Oh…” He sung. “So what’s your new name?”

“I’m not telling you yet. I want to talk to you.”

“Oh? What about? Do you want to be mine now?”

“No, besides I doubt you would accept me since you’re still mourning over your wife.”

I huffed. “I see that Aoi has told you.”

“No he didn’t. I dreamed about it, about what happened to her. You’re right, she was beautiful. Long white hair, blood red eyes, white dress and pale skin. You were lucky to have such beauty. Aoi’s not so lucking for having an ugly creature like me.” I sighed. “But anyways, I came here to get you to see the truth.”

He started laughing. “What truth?”

“That Aoi isn’t to blame for her death. For your child’s death.”When I said that, he punched me so hard, I went flying into the wall. 

“You don’t know a damn thing!” He screamed. I got to my feet and walked to where I stood in front of him.

“I saw it. Reita showed it to me in my dream. When Aoi witnessed your proposal to her, when he tried to protect her, when he brought her to you and you attacked him. I saw you crying over her body, at her funeral on the hill. How you told him that you’ll make him pay.”

“Tck, he probably told you that to trick me.”

“Kyo! He was outnumbered by werewolves. Shou ripped her heart out not him! He tried to help her! He tried to save her! Can’t you see you’re taking your revenge on the wrong person!”

“I know what I’m doing!”

I gasped and my eyes got wide. “You’ve known about Shou killing her.”

“Of course I did.”

“Then why are you helping him?”  I yelled.

“I want Aoi to suffer as I have suffered. After Shou kills him, I’m going to kill that damn wolf.”

“That doesn’t make any sense! Your brother tried to save her! She was his best friend! Shou…You’re helping your wife’s murderer kill your brothers! You will never be happy if you continue doing this shit!”

“I can’t be happy! My happiness died when she died!” He yelled with tears in his eyes.

“My parents were shot in the head right in front me when I was six years old. I never told anybody this, but I also had a sister. I watched as those bastards raped and murdered her. I got moved to a foster home where I was starved and beaten every day. I thought I could never be happy again. Then one day I met Takanori. He helped me become stronger and I killed my foster parents because they threatened to kill him and his family. I moved in with them and I became happy. I thought my happiness died with my family. But it didn’t, I just had to accept that they were gone. If you accept that she’s gone, then maybe—”

“Shut up!” He yelled punching me again. “She’s not gone!”

I sighed and watched as the tears fell from his face. I walked up to him and his eyes got wide when wiped his tears away.

“She’s not completely gone. She’ll always be alive in here.” I said pointing to his heart. “She wants you to be happy. She told me to find your happiness again. I want to help.”

“But she…she was…we had…” He cried.

I pulled him into a hug. “I know. Listen, it’s easy to go on moping around about someone’s death and crying about it. But it takes real strength to overcome it and smile again. Sometimes people can’t do it alone and need help. That’s ok. Everybody needs help at some point in their lives.”

I felt his arms wrap around me to return the hug. “I-I don’t want to forget about her.”

“I’m not telling you to. Just move on, keep her in your heart and reflect on the good memories instead of the bad ones.”

He shook his head and pulled away. I gave him a smiled.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s ok,” I said. “Now you just need to tell Aoi.”

“I didn’t mean that.” He said looking up. Regret and fear filled his face. “I told Shou about the house right before I came here. Him and his pack on their way there right now.”

“What?” I gasped.

“I’m sorry. I-I...” He shook his head. “I’ve just sentenced my brothers to death!”

I gasp and shook my head. I ran past him to the opening of the cavern, but I stop to look back at him. “In memory of your wife and his best friend, Aoi named me Reita.”

With that I jumped down and started running towards the house, I just hope I can make it in time. Could this be the fight I have to change? Oh, god please help me get there in time!

            I ran through town after town, not stopping, but then I felt something…strange. I don’t know what it is. Then suddenly, a werewolf jumped out in front of me, but I was able to dodge his bite. I turned as I slid to a stop. He was laughing at me as he got on his hind legs.

“So you survived our last encounter and you even a vampire now.”

“I know that voice. You’re the one who bit into Takanori! You’re Saga.”

“Ooh, aren’t we clever. You remember my name, good for you.”

“What do you want?”

He started laughing. “Your death of course!”

I gulped and shook, but I glared at him and stood my ground. He got on all fours and started walking to his left as I walked to my left. I grew my talons out as we walked in a few circles and then, he suddenly charged at me. Before I could react I was thrown into a tree and when I looked up, I saw him charging at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, but then I remembered.

“You’ll never learn if you keep closing your eyes and taking the hits.”

I opened my eyes and he destroyed the tree as I jumped to the side. I jumped to my feet and kicked him in the head. He went flying through two trees, but he easily got up and growled as he moved closer. I calmed my breathing, then I went on the attack and punched him in the face, I dodged his punch and swung my legs under his feet, making him fall forward. I kicked his face and sent him flying into the air. I jumped on a tree and pushed myself into the air above him. I turned my body to put more strength in the kick I delivered to his head, making him crash into the ground. I landed next to him and jumped back a few feet. I walked back a little, then ran, jumped in the air and put my full force in stabbing my arm into his chest. He howled in pain as I grabbed something inside him and I ripped it out as he threw me off to the side. I grunted and sat to find that I grabbed his heart. I looked up to find him coughing up blood, wheezing, trying get up.

“Give it back!” He yelled out. Never in my life have I been so harsh until now. I dropped his heart and raised my foot over it. “No!”

“Good night Saga.” I said and slammed my foot down on his heart, crushing it.

“No!” He screamed before coughing up more blood. He tried crawling, but his arms gave out and I watched as his body finally stopped moving. I felt tears run down my face, my legs shook so bad I fell, and I puked up my empty stomach. I just killed again. I took deep breaths and calmed down. It was self defense, I’m a vampire now, I kill if I have to. I had to or he would have killed me. Even though I thought this, I still felt sick to my stomach, but then Aoi’s face appeared in my head. I have no time to think about these things, I have to get to Aoi. I forced myself to my feet and I started running again. Everyone, please be safe. Please let me make in time!

            I’m getting closer to the house, I can hear trees breaking, whimpers and cries from werewolves. I run through the bushes and saw everybody fighting. Nao was covered in blood, being ganged up on, Tora and Uruha were fighting five others as Ruki stood behind them and watched, Miyavi was shooting some and stabbing them with a dagger, Kai was taking on the biggest werewolf there. I looked around for Aoi, but I couldn’t find him. A loud whimper silenced the fight. A wolf was sent flying, then he crashed into the ground and he changed as he slid to a stop.

“Nao!” Tora cried. He wanted to run to his lover’s body, but Uruha stopped him and a wolf went to attack Ruki. Luckily my friend got away as Uruha held the beast back. Tora ran to his lover and picked him up. I looked back to see Uruha killing the wolf and he ran to Tora, to try to pull him away. Kai quickly came up and helped pull him away, then a loud crashing noise caught my attention. I looked over and saw a large werewolf on Aoi’s body. Aoi screamed as the wolf dug it’s claws into his chest.

“I’m finally going to kill you!” He yelled. Time froze for me, my breathing stopped, this can’t be happening. Move body! Move! Damn it I said move! I held my breath as my feet began to move and I yelled as I kicked the wolf off of Aoi’s body. I looked down at him, and he had a shocked expression on his face. I kneeled beside him and lifted his upper body up.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

He  smiled. “Never better.”

We stood up together and looked at the wolf standing up. He growled at me. “Damn you!”

“You should retreat while you can.” I told him, but he laughed.

“Me retreat? Listen boy, I don’t know how you avoided Saga, but he’ll be here soon and I doubt you can defend yourself then.”

“Saga won’t be coming. I ripped his heart out.” I said.

“Reita?” Aoi gasped.

“I was so scared and I puked after I did it.”

“No! You lie!” He yelled.

“Sorry, Shou,” Aoi said. “But he doesn’t lie.”

He growled. “You will both die!”

Aoi pushed me back. “He’s a lot stronger than Saga, so be careful.”

I shook my head and as I turned it back, I saw Shou charging at us. We both jumped to the side as  it clawed at us, then we both jumped in the air and kicked him into the ground. I landed, but Shou hopped up and clawed my face making me fly into the ground. I looked up and saw Aoi kicking him up in the air, then jumped up just as high and kicked him again. Shou landed ten feet away, then looked up and I think I heard him giggling. He jumped up and started running away. I looked around and saw that he was going after Ruki, who was watching Uruha fight.

“Ruki!” I screamed. He turned and his face turned pale at the sight of Shou charging at him. Aoi and I both made a dash for him. Ruki ran away from the tree, but Shou got in front of him and my breath hitched as he swung his arm to strike my friend.


	16. The Final Battel

(Normal pov)

            “Ruki!” Reita screams as Shou swings his arm down. The red head freezes and his face turns pale.

“No!” Uruha yells.

Shou was about to make contact, but then he was suddenly kicked into the air and he crashed into the ground twenty feet away. They were all shocked, especially Aoi.

“Kyo?” Aoi gasped. The shorter one turned and looked at his brother for a second, but then looked away.

“We have a fight to end.” He said. The brunette shook his head and looked at Reita.

“Stay by Ruki.”

“Be careful.” The blonde said then grabbed Ruki’s arm and led him away. Aoi turned and grinned at Kyo and the other gave a slight one before they faced Shou, who was now back on his feet.

“Going back to their side I see.” Shou growled.

“I just had realization.” Kyo said. “Let’s end this.”

Shou charged at them and they started charging at him.

            Reita took the red head over to Uruha who was holding Tora back as Kai and Miyavi fought back a group of wolves.

“What’s going on?” The blonde asked.

“Tora’s flipping out about Nao.” Uruha explained. “He’s still alive, but the wolves think he’s dead, so they’re leaving him alone. If I let him go over there, they’ll attack Nao.”

“We can’t leave him out in the open like that.” Reita said. “I’ll get him, just distract them for me.”

“Reita don’t!” The honey blonde shouted, but it didn’t stop the other. Reita ran passed them and slid to a stop at Nao’s body. He was barely breathing, so the blonde carefully picked him up and ran back to the others, where Tora pushed himself away from Uruha. He held Nao’s unconscious body and kissed the werewolf’s lips. The members of the pack gasped at the sight. They watched as Tora caressed Nao’s cheek, telling him that he was going to be ok and for some reason, it made the pack back off a little. Kai and Miyavi stepped back, trying to catch their breathes as they continued this standoff. A loud crash caught all of their attentions and they turned to watch their leaders fighting. Shou was on the ground, coughing up blood as Kyo landed on his feet and Aoi ran past him to kick Shou in the face. The wolf rolled to a stop and shook as he got on all fours.

Shou growled. “Attack these two!”

 The pack began to move, but the Reita, Uruha, Miyavi, and Kai jumped in front of them, stopping them. Even though they were outnumbered, they held their ground.

“Ruki.” Tora mumbled.

“Yes?” The red head asked as he sat next to him. The taller sat Nao in Ruki’s lap.

“Look after him.”

“I will.”

Tora got up and joined the others in front of the pack.

“Ignore them and attack these two!” Shou yelled.

“Don’t move!” A new voice joined in. A man walked out of the bushes with several large, white werewolves behind him. Shou’s pack coward down and didn’t move. The man walked past them and some of the white wolves stayed there to make sure the smaller ones didn’t attack. He was tall, had red spiky hair, and was buffed up. He walked between Shou and the two vampires. He turned to face the beast on the ground.

“Shou, you have disgraced us. I warned you not to attack them again.” Then man said calmly and loudly. “Leave from my sight and never show your face again.”

Shou growled.

“I’m giving you the opportunity to live, I would take it if I were you.” The man said and turned away. Kyo and Aoi followed him as he walked to the group. He kneeled by Nao and smiled at Tora. “Don’t worry, he’ll live. He just needs lots of rest.”

“Who are you?” Reita asks.

The man smiled. “Name’s Die. I’m the leader of the entire werewolf clan.”

“Eh? I thought Shou was the leader.”The blonde said.

“Yeah me too.” Ruki said.

“He’s a leader of a pack. Nothing more.” The man looked at Aoi. “You’re the leader of the entire Vampire clan correct?”

“I’m Aoi and yes I am.”

“Let’s end this meaningless war.”

“Ar-are you being serious?” Aoi asked.

“Very. It’s pointless and we can make agreements to live with each other.”

The brunette sighed with a smile. “Finally. I’m sick of fighting.”

“We all are.” A wolf said from Shou’s pack.

“You can’t be serious!” Shou shouted as he approached the group.

“I am. And you have no say in this.” Die said.

“Don’t listen to him!” Shou yelled. “Look how close we are to winning! If we kill the leader it’ll all be over!”

“It’s over now!” One of his pack shouted as he changed back to his human form and soon the other’s followed.

“You dare betray me!”

“You betrayed the clan!” A woman in the pack shouted.

He growled.

“Leave before I kill you.” Kyo spoke up. “To be honest, I want to kill you right here, right now, but I’m not like you. I won’t kill you for my own pleasure.”

Shou looked around and saw everyone glaring at him. He lowered his head as he started walking away and Kyo turned away to grin at his brother. Shou glanced back and anger filled him. Reita looked back and saw the hatred in the banished werewolf’s eyes, he saw the only second he had. Took a deep breath and pushed Kyo to the ground, then let out a painful scream. Aoi turned to see Shou’s paw through Reita’s chest holding the blonde’s heart in his claws.

“No!”Aoi screamed. Kyo looked up and saw the horrific sight. Ruki screamed and Uruha grabbed the red head to turn his head from the sight. Kai and Miyavi were left speechless and wide-eyed. Die suddenly changed, grabbed Shou’s arm and ripped it off, earning a screech from the wolf and Reita fell from the air, but Aoi caught him. Kai kneeled beside him and carefully started removing the claws from the heart. Kyo watched as his brother’s friend worked on the blonde, he saw the same sadness in Aoi that he had felt himself. Anger filled his body once again, he turned to find Die throwing Shou into the ground. Kyo grew out his talons and ran out to them, jumping on top of Shou. He dug his hand deep into Shou’s chest.

“Now you will know what it feels like.” He said before ripping the creature’s heart out. Die took the heart away and ripped it in half. Then he walked over, grabbed Shou’s head and ripped it off. Kyo jumped back to his feet and ran to the group to find Kai removing Shou’s hand out of Reita’s body. Miyavi was holding the heart and it seemed that one artery was still attached, but ripped.

“Baby, just hang on.” Aoi cried rubbing the blonde’s cheek.

“I-I…s-sorry.” Reita said coughing up blood.

“Shh, don’t talk ok. You’re going to be okay.”

Kai looked at him with a worried face. “Aoi…I don’t know.”

Kyo saw his brother breakdown. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry Reita! I’m sorry Akira!”

“Akira!” Ruki cried out in Uruha’s arms.

Reita rubbed Aoi’s cheek. “I-I lo-love y-you.”

“I love you too.” Aoi sniffled. “I love you so much!”

“There is still a chance.” Kyo spoke up. They all looked up at him. “We need to get to the caves.”

“You’re putting him to sleep?” Die asked.

“No!” Aoi shouted. “I won’t let him sleep for an eternity!”

“He won’t. Just long enough for him to heal. We need to hurry.” Kyo said.

“Take him.” Die ordered. “It’s the only way.”

Aoi shook his head and carefully lifted Reita’s body. Ruki got on Uruha’s back and Tora picked Nao up.

“I’m not going.” Tora said. “I need to take care of Nao.”

“We’ll see you later then.” Aoi said.

            Kyo led the way to caves and they jumped into the one with female Reita’s coffin in it. They walked in and looked around.

“There’s an unused on up here.” Kyo said leading them to the back to an unnamed casket. Aoi gently laid Reita inside it.

“How does this work?” Ruki asked.

“There are small pouches in it fill with a gas that slows the body’s time. The healing on the other hand, doesn’t slow down. We use this when a vampires injuries are too great to heal before they die. When I close it, the pouches will burst and the gas will go into Reita’s body.” Kyo explained. He stated closing the lid, but Aoi stopped him.

“I’m going to sleep with him.”

Kyo’s eyes got wide, but he shook his head and helped his brother in it. He watched as Aoi pulled Reita into a hug and kissed him.

“Goodnight Aoi.” Uruha mumbled.

“Night Uru, night Ruki…” Aoi said and smiled at his other brother. “Night Kyo.”

Kyo closed the coffin. He grabbed an acid pen off the wall and wrote on the coffin.

Aoi and Reita

“Good night Rei.”Ruki cried. “How long will they be in there?”

“Don’t know.” Kyo said. “I’ll go over Reita’s injuries and calculate the time.”

The red head shook his head. The shorter man walked over and rubbed female Reita’s coffin.

“How much longer will she be asleep for?” Ruki asked.

“She’ll never wake up.” Kyo said. “She said if she died, she wanted to be put to sleep so she could look over everyone. I guess that Reita was right. He did see her in his dreams. She’s the one that gave him the dreams, she told him how to change the future, and how to make me happy again.”

“Kyo.” Uruha whispered.

“Let’s head home.” The shortest one said.

            Tora was rubbing Nao’s head and kissing it. Die walked in and helped cleaned the unconscious man up.

“Thanks.” Tora mumbled.

Die smiled. “You don’t mind me staying here for a while do you?”

“No it’s ok.”

“Rest. You need it.”

“I will when they get back.”

Die shook his head and left the room. After a while, Nao blinked his eyes open and smiled up at the other.

“Did we make it?”

Tora giggled. “Yeah we won.”

“Where’s everyone?”

The brunette sighed, but told the other everything that happened after he passed out. He felt terrible, thinking he could have done something, but Tora told him not to feel that way. He leaned over and kissed his lover, but then a knock interrupted them. Tora broke away and saw Kyo standing there.

“Hey.” Kyo whispered.

“Hey. Where’s Aoi?” Tora asked.

“He decided to sleep with Reita.”

“How long will it be?”

Kyo smiled. “Not too long. I know what week it’ll be, I’ll figure out the day tomorrow. We all need some rest.”

Tora shook his head and laid down with his lover.

            Kyo walked to Uruha’s room and found his brother holding a crying Ruki.

“I-I want him back!”

“Shh, don’t worry.” Uruha whispered. “You’ll see him again. Tomorrow we’ll know what day it’ll be”

 “B-but!”

“Shh. I know.” The honey blonde whispered, petting Ruki’s head.

“Good night Uru.” Kyo said catching their attentions.

“Night Kyo.”

“Do you want me to turn the light off?”

“Please.”

The older did so and looked back in. “Goodnight Ruki.”

“N-night.” He sniffled. “And Kyo?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for saving me.”

“No problem.” He said and closed the door. He walked to Miyavi’s room and saw the couple making out.

“Night guys.” Kyo said turning the lights off. He closed the door before they could respond. He walked down the hall and found Aoi’s room. He walked in and looked around to find it the same as the day he left. He found Aoi’s wallet on the floor, so he opened it and went through it. He blinked a few tears away when he pulled a picture of him, Tora, Uruha, Aoi, and their father. He sat it down on the night stand and walked to the door. He looked back in and smiled.

“Good night Aoi.” He whispered, closing the door.


	17. Epilogue: The Awakening

(Normal pov)

            “How much longer?” Ruki asked.

“Soon, just be patient.” Uruha giggled. The honey blonde was hugging his short lover. Nao was giggling at the couple as he sat in Tora’s lap. The short man glared at him, but a smile stretched on his face.

“I can’t help it. It’s been so long!”

“No it hasn’t.” Kyo spoke up.

“Kyo, he’s not used to it, so to him it has been a long time.” Tora said.

The eldest huffed and crossed his arms.

“It should be any minute now.” Kai said.

“Yay!” The shortest yelled.

They stared at the coffin with wide eyes, Ruki was holding his breath, and they were all smiling. Tora’s legs were shaking, Uruha was biting his lip, and Kyo was secretly holding his breath as well. They heard a cracking noise, then they all gasped when they saw the lid to the coffin lift up and they smiled as it was slowly pushed off. Aoi was first to sit up and he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Then a familiar blonde sat up and stretched.

“Reita!” Ruki shouted. The blonde opened his eyes and saw all of his friends standing there smiling at him. He looked over and saw Aoi sitting next to him, smiling.

“What happened? Where are we?” The blonde mumbled.

“In the caverns.” Kyo said. He stretched his hand out and helped his brother out, then Aoi helped Reita out. The blonde stumbled, but the tall brunette caught him. Ruki ran to him and gave him hug, so the taller gave one back.

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake.” Ruki began to cry.

“What happened?” Reita asked again.

“Shou ripped your heart out.” The short whimpered as he pulled away. “We brought you here where you and Aoi slept to get you to heal. It worked!”

“Of course it did.” Kyo said.

“How do you feel?” Miyavi asked as he walked up.

Reita patted himself down, looked down at his body, then stretched. “Like normal, except I’m a little drowsy.”

“That’s normal.” Aoi said, then he looked at his older brother. “How long were we asleep?”

“A hundred and three years.”

“Eh?” Reita shouted in disbelief.

“That’s it?” The brunette asked. The blonde looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh well, let’s go home.”

Everyone shook their heads and then they walked out of the caverns, where Reita took a good look at everyone. He grabbed Ruki’s new bleached blonde hair, earning a smile from the short man. He looked at the other short man and saw that Kyo had grew out his hair along with a goatee. Ruki got on Uruha’s back as Kai changed and Miyavi climbed on him. They all jumped down from the cave and headed home.

            When they made it to their home, they all sat in the living like before. Nao told them that the werewolves promised to stay out of the cities around here until he woke up, then they would agree upon something to work things out. After a few hours of catching up, Ruki made Reita take him to a cemetery, where they visited the short man’s parents’ graves. Reita prayed for them, then they went to his parents’ graves and prayed before they headed to the city. Ruki showed him around and the taller blonde saw how much everything has changed. When they made it back to the house, they were greeted by the smell of food cooking. Reita walked in and saw Kai cooking.

“What are you making?”

The brunette smiled at him. “Spaghetti. Garlic bread with cheese.”

“Sounds good.”

Kai smiled then continued. Reita made his way to the living room where he saw Aoi talking with Die, who still had his red hair, and a young man with black, spiked hair. The guy was sitting in Die’s lap as the red head rubbed the man’s thigh. Aoi turned to find Reita standing there, so he waved for the blonde to come in. He did so, only to get pulled into Aoi’s lap. He stayed there for as they did business. The spiked haired man was a guy named Toshiya, he took over Shou’s pack and he’s Die’s lover. Dinner was finally called and they all sat down, then they looked around.

“We’re together again!” Ruki shouted. Everyone started laughing  and it continued as they ate. When they were finally done, Aoi dragged the blonde to their room and locked the door. He grabbed Reita’s waist and started grinding against him.

“It’s been so long baby.” The brunette whispered.

Reita smiled and pushed against his lover. “Too long.”

The blonde turned and pulled the other into a kiss. Aoi rubbed down Reita’s sides until he had a firm hold of the blonde’s hips and him kissed back.

Reita finally pulled away. “So hungry.”

The brunette smiled as he lead the other to the bed and pushed him on it. “You have to earn it.”

The blonde grinned as he quickly removed his shirt and sat up. He pulled Aoi’s waist closer to him and began removing the pants as the brunette petted his head. Reita grabbed the other’s cock and started stroking it, making it get harder by the second. Aoi bit his lip and let out a short moan as the blonde brought the member to life. Reita licked the tip before taking it into his mouth. He tugged at it, licked around it, bit on it a little, and sucked harshly on it. Aoi moaned out as he gripped the blonde hair.

Reita pulled off and smiled as he massaged the other more. “You like?”

“So much.”

The blonde kissed the tip again before going down on it, this time deep throating it. Aoi bit his lip as he grabbed Reita’s head with his other hand and started thrusting in him. Reita gagged and ignored it at first, but when Aoi started to get rougher, he started slapping the brunette’s leg. When that did nothing, he bit down and Aoi pulled out.

“What the hell?”

“Y-you were hurting me.” Reita whimpered.

The brunette suddenly felt bad and gently caressed his lover’s cheek. “I’m sorry baby.”

The blonde raised up and pulled Aoi’s head down into a kiss, where the brunette slowly climbed over him as he laid back. Aoi pulled up only to attack Reita’s neck, making the blonde moan and shutter under him. The brunette bit down, drawing blood, but the other didn’t care, he just became more turned on by the sensation. Aoi pulled off to remove his shirt, so Reita took the opportunity to throw his pants off, and then he attacked the other’s neck in return. He got a mouthful of blood before Aoi pushed him into the mattress.

“Didn’t I say you have to earn it?”

Reita smiled. “Punish me then.”

The brunette gave an evil, lustful smile as he leaned down and kissed Reita’s neck. He made a trail of kisses down to the nipple and started sucking on it. Reita bit his lip as he grabbed the other’s hair. He moaned out when Aoi bit down on it, then grabbed the other one and started pinching it as he began grinding his hips against the blonde’s clothe covered ones.

“T-too much!”  Reita moaned out.

Aoi pulled his mouth away. “You have to be punished remember?” He started flicking the nipple with his tongue, making the other man moan. He felt the blonde’s hard on about to pop out of his boxers so he ever so slowly grinded his hips up, making Reita whimper.

“Please, Aoi!”Reita begged, so Aoi bit down his nipple. “Aoi!”

He finally lifted up and got on his knees, looking at the horny man below him. He smiled knowing that this creature belongs to him, knowing the blonde will only react this way when he touches his body, and the simple fact that Reita will only beg for him. He gently kissed the blonde’s navel and when he kissed the bulge in the boxers, he got a wonderful whimper. Aoi finally decided to pull the grey boxers off and throw them across the room. Reita moaned and flinched as the other began pumping his erection. The blonde thrusted up, gripping the sheets and he moaned out when he felt a finger go inside him. He spread his legs apart to get more access and he started pushing back on the finger. Aoi added a second finger only to hit Reita’s prostate, making him arch his back in pleasure. The brunette looked at the other to find him clenching the sheets, his face in pure pleasure and yet there were tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

The blonde peeked his eyes open. “I-it hurts.”

Aoi smiled. “Don’t worry, it’ll get better.”

Reita shook his head and the other felt him relax. He slowly removed his fingers before searching his nightstand for lube. He covered his cock with it, lifted the blonde’s hips onto his lap and then leaned over to kiss Reita. He sat up and rubbed his cock at the entrance.

“Hurry!” The blonde begged.

Aoi smiled and with one swift thrust, he was deep inside, making Reita yell in pain and pure pleasure.

“So tight!”

 He waited until Reita shook his head to go, then he started thrusting in gentle.

‘Damn, I just want to ram inside him, shred him, making him scream, but I shouldn’t, not yet.’ Aoi thought. ‘I’ll do it slow this one time, just for him.’

Reita wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist, but the other continued to go at a slow pace.

“Aoi,” The blonde moaned. “Y-you can go…faster.”

“I know baby, but I want to be slow this one time.”

Reita smiled and shook his head as the other continue his pace. Aoi never took his eyes of his lover, he couldn’t. Reita was in complete bliss, his moans were full of pleasure, his face was relaxed, but tensed a few times like a virgin, his sweat made his body glisten in the sun light, and it made his hair stick to his face at the right spot. Reita started rubbing Aoi’s shoulders, scratching them every time the brunette hit his prostate. He looked up to see Aoi in contentment. His body was relaxed, his face had nothing, but pure love for the blonde, his sweat made his muscles glow, and his gentle thrusts made Reita forget about the pain he was in. The bed hardly made a sound, their moans and breathing was the only sound in the room. Then Aoi’s thrusts got shorter and a little faster.

“I’m about to cum!”Aoi shouted. His thrusts got faster, but it wasn’t too long before he was shooting inside the blonde, calling out his name. He looked down trying to breath and saw Reita thrusting to get his climax. Aoi leaned down and took the other’s cock into his mouth.

“Aoi!” Reita cried out. Aoi grinned as he started playing with the head of the member. The blonde thrusted a few times and then shot up in the other’s mouth, filling it with his seeds. Aoi swallowed it before pulling off and laying on his lover’s stomach. When they caught their breathes, Aoi crawled up and pulled the other into a kiss.

Reita pulled away. “Aoi?”

“What?”

“I’m really hungry. I’m feeling dizzy.”

“Oh.” He pulled Reita on top of him. “Drink up.”

The blonde bit down into his lover’s neck as Aoi petted him.

“Can we go another round after you’re done?”

The blonde pulled off. “Sure.”

“I’m glad. I really want to fuck you rough.”

“Sadist.” Reita mumbled before biting back down.

Aoi smiled. “Your sadist and only yours.”

            The next morning Reita came out limping, which made the others laugh, but It wasn’t so funny for him.

“Why haven’t I healed yet? Damn it! This isn’t my first time!””

“Because,” Kai giggled. “you guys did it so much last night.”

 Reita groaned, but then Ruki patted his back. “I know how you feel Rei. You should feel proud. You two got everybody horny and then we all had a great night…day…which ever you want to call it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” The blonde grumbled, making everyone laugh again. Kai finally made them some food, Reita had to eat on the couch for obvious reasons, but after a few hours he was feeling better. He was watching tv with everyone else, when Aoi walked in with a smile.

“Hey Reita?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to take you somewhere. It might be a day or two until we get back, but that’ll be ok.”

The blonde smiled before getting up and getting a few things together. They got their shoes on then walked out. Ruki smiled as he sighed.

“What is it?” Uruha asked, hugging him from behind.

The short blonde shrugged. “I just have a feeling that everything is going to be alright now.”

The honey blonde turned his lover’s head  and pulled him into a kiss. Kai smiled when he saw the couple. He walked over and sat in Miyavi’s lap, which made the other smile.

“I want to be alone with you for a while.” Kai mumbled.

Miyavi smiled. “Go pack your bags then. Uruha.”

“Hmm?”

“We’ll be gone for about a week or two.”

“K, I’ll tell Aoi when he gets back. Now we can have one on one challenge with Tora.” He said before pulling his lover back into a kiss.

“Actually, Uruha.” Tora spoke up.

“What?” the honey blonde whined.

“We’re going to be leaving. We don’t know when we’ll be back.”

“Oh? Where to?”

Tora shrugged his shoulders, but wrapped his arm around Nao’s shoulder. “We’ll call you.”

Uruha shook his and realized something. “Where’s Kyo?”

“He already left.” The older brother said. “You know him. We’ll see him again someday.”

“Yeah.” Uruha sounded sad. “It’s kind of depressing. Suddenly, everybody is leaving.”

“We’re coming back silly.” Kai giggled.

“I know, but I’m use to not seeing anyone again after they leave.”

Tora gave sad smile as he walked to his brother and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t worry. Nothing bad will ever happen again and we’ll all see each other soon. It’s just us living so close all the time, we just want to get away for a while.”

“Look on the bright side.” Miyavi said. “At least you two have the house to yourselves for a couple of days.”

Everyone laughed, then one by one, they said their goodbyes and left. The sudden quietness was depressing for the couple, but Ruki pulled him into a hug.

“They’ll return, I promise.”

Uruha sniffled. “I know they will.”

Ruki pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

            Several hours later, Kai and Miyavi walked into their old home. They sighed at how much it needed to be cleaned, but got started. When they were done, they laid down on the bed and started going through a few photo albums. They laughed and hugged, then they kissed. Miyavi quickly pushed the albums off as they began to undress. Kai pushed him down and attack his lips, which Miyavi didn’t mind.

He pulled away. “I love you.”

Kai smiled as he blushed . “I love you too.”

“You’re very beautiful, you know that?”

The brunette blushed more, so Miyavi took the opportunity to flip Kai to the bottom.

“You tricked me!” Kai shouted.

Miyavi laugh. “But you are beautiful. Especially right here, under me naked.”

The other giggled before pulling his lover down into another kiss.

            A few cities away, Tora was looking out at the city from the old library when a familiar figure sat next to him. He handed over the bag of Chinese and they started eating as they talked.

“I’m so glad we can be open like this now.” Nao mumbled.

“Me too. It’s going to be weird at first though.”

Nao shook his head. “But I’m still scared.

“Why?” Tora asked. His lover sighed, so he scooted over and hugged him. “Tell me.”

“There are still some out there who disagree with our love. They’ll hurt us if they see us.”

“I won’t let them hurt you.” The tall brunette said. “I’ll always protect you.”

“I know, but who’ll protect you?”

Tora laughed. “You of course. We’ll protect each other.”

Nao smiled and blushed as he leaned more onto his lover. After a while, they decided to go to their hotel room, but this time, they went together, holding hands.

            Kyo was sitting on top of some building in some city. He really didn’t pay attention where he went when he left and ended up here. He heard a scream and his curiosity took the best of him, so he decided to look. He found a young man about to be murdered. He didn’t know why, but kicked the attacker’s ass and saved the guy. Kyo looked down to see that the young man had light blonde hair, almost white and it went to his shoulders. He looked really feminine and cute.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Kyo’s heart skipped a beat and he felt himself turn red. “Yeah whatever. Just be more careful.” 

“Those guys keep attacking me. Be careful, they might hurt you.”

The shorter looked at him. “Why?”

“The way I look.”

He sighed and reached his arm out. “I’m Kyo.”

The man took his head and got his feet. “I-I’m Shinya.”

Kyo smiled and licked his fangs. “Well Shinya, you owe me for saving you.”

“Oh?” The man became nervous.

“What do you think about eternal life?”

            Aoi made them drop their stuff off at his house, then he took Reita out and onto a roof top.

“What are we doing?” The blonde asked.

Aoi turned and got his knees. “Get on my back and I’ll show you.”

“Oh?” Reita got and hung on tightly.

“Close your eyes.” The brunette whispered. Reita did so and felt Aoi jump and he kept jumping. Something about this felt very familiar to the blonde, but he couldn’t place it. They finally stopped and Reita slid his legs down to the ground, but kept his arms around Aoi neck.

The brunette giggled. “You’re acting the same as the first time.”

Reita opened his eyes and gasped. He knew it felt familiar and he was right, they were on top of the skyscraper where they had their first kiss.

“Aoi.” The blonde gasped. “It’s still cool.”

“Yep.”

“Thank you for bringing me.”

Aoi lifted the other’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Reita wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and pulled their bodies closer so the cold air wouldn’t freeze them. Aoi pulled away and smiled as he rubbed the blonde’s cheek.

“I love you.” Reita said with a smile

Aoi smiled. “I love you too and I’ll always be there for you.”

“Promise?” Reita asked.

Aoi pulled him into a tight hug. “I promise.”


End file.
